High School Tropes
by Stewie Shadow
Summary: In a high school world, Ralph is a social outcast who befriends a new student named Vanellope who intrigues him with her buoyant nature. Together, Ralph and Vanellope navigate their way through high school while unlocking their own ambitions and making their own accomplishments.
1. Psychological Therapy

Chapter 1-Psychological Therapy

Ralph was sitting down in one of the chairs inside an office where he was waiting for someone who was about to speak to him. While he was all by himself (as usual), Ralph thought about his life as a high school student which was a bit depressing and was soon going to be talked about. A few minutes later, an adult man came in the room and sat down behind his desk. He was dressed professionally and acted well-mannered.

"Welcome to my office." The man greeted "My name's Clyde Donaldson, you can refer to me by my first name if you're more comfortable with that."

"Thanks." Ralph replied.

"Alright, why don't we start with telling me a bit about you?" Clyde continued "State your name. By that, I mean your full name."

"Ralph Dashiell Smith." Ralph answered.

"Tell me about yourself." Clyde requested "What are you like?"

"Well, I'm seven feet tall, and I weigh 425 pounds." Ralph explained "I'm 15 years old, and my birthday is on November 2nd."

"Wow, you are much heavier and taller than the average high school teenager." Clyde commented.

"Why am I even here?" Ralph asked.

"You are here because your behaviour aspects are in question." Clyde answered "Earlier today, you have punched one of the students here into a locker."

"It was in self-defence!" Ralph replied angrily "Him and his gang pushed me down to the ground while insulting me."

"For that kind of reaction, it deserves some kind of psychological examination." Clyde answered back.

"How long have you been a school counselor?" Ralph curiously asked.

"30 years." Clyde answered "But back to you, why don't you tell me about your home life. What are your parents like?"

"They're dead." Ralph replied "They been dead ever since I was a little kid."

"Then, who do you live with?" Clyde asked "Who takes care of you?"

"I live with my uncle, he's Gene Smith, and he's the mayor of this town." Ralph answered.

"The man's got a good image." Clyde commented.

"But given his outrageous conceit, he's surprisingly loathing and ruthless." Ralph commented in reply "Most notably towards me."

"Why does your uncle dislike you?" Clyde continued asking.

"My passion bubble is a bit over-the-top, if you know what I mean." Ralph answered "My uncle Gene thinks I'm too much to handle. I'm a bit clumsy and badly co-ordinated, often being prone to break things. Most of the time it's by accident, and other times it's by my failed attempts at doing common tasks. Gene always ostracizes me for it. I got to tell you, my large size and strength, which runs in some members of my family, most commonly with my parents, is actually a curse."

"I guess that would explain your attire." Clyde commented.

Clyde had soon noticed the way Ralph was dressed. One of the overalls of his pants was missing a button, his shirt was a bit torn up, plus he didn't have any shoes on his feet.

"What is it like being in your household?" Clyde asked.

"Every day, it's the same." Ralph answered "I come home, and then two hours later Gene comes home. Gene is always the one controlling the television, the stereo, and the phone. No matter what I do, Gene always has to complain about me, whether or not it's my needs or abilities."

"Basically, what you're saying is that your uncle sees you as kind of a burden." Clyde assumed "Is he like this with other members of your family?"

"The only person that Gene treated with such disgust was my father." Ralph explained "My dad would often tell me how Gene and he would almost never get along. Sometimes, I wonder why he would choose to leave me with him. It probably has something to do with the fact that my uncle is one of the most accomplished in my family."

"Family is a strange thing." Clyde commented "But Ralph, are you content with the way you are?"

"Not really, because the inside of my home can feel small compared to my size, even the bed that I sleep on." Ralph described "It's uncomfortable, but I'm actually fine. I'm good with it. However, school wise, people look at me and usually see me as either frightening or strange. I'm usually the one standing all by myself seeing many students being congratulated for their set of skills and accomplishments. Sometimes I think to myself what purpose I could have being here and being this way."

"That was surprisingly personal." Clyde commented "But on a serious note, Ralph, I believe that you need to start appreciating who you are as a person and find your place. Anyway, our time is done here. I guess I'll see you next week, Ralph."

"Do I have to?" Ralph complained.

"Yes, you do." Clyde replied in a whispering tone.

Ralph and Clyde left the office, and as they walked through the hallways, a teenage girl came by holding a notebook and a sheet of paper who also coming from the principal's office. Clyde had then greeted the girl as she was walking towards them."

"So, have you got your schedule ready for you?" Clyde asked.

"Yes, Mr. Donaldson, and thanks for your help." She had greeted in reply.

"Ralph, I'd like you to meet our newest student here." Clyde explained to Ralph "Her name is Vanellope von Schweetz."

Ralph took a first look at Vanellope. Her height was at 5'2", and was wearing her typical black skirt, rainbow leggings, black shoes, a green sweater, and a bow in her hair shaped like licorice. She was also much lighter than Ralph.

"It's nice to meet you, Vanellope." Ralph greeted as he held out his right hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ralph." Vanellope replied as she shook it with her own hand.

"Ralph, I thought it would be good for you to show Vanellope around the school." Clyde suggested.

"Do I have to?" Ralph asked in a grumpy tone.

"Yes, you do." Clyde whispered to Ralph "It will let you off the hook."

"Alright, come on, this way." Ralph said to Vanellope.

Ralph and Vanellope then walked together through the school hallways as Ralph was about to show Vanellope around the school.


	2. Making New Friends

Chapter 2-Making New Friends

Ralph and Vanellope walked together through the school. Ralph showed Vanellope where certain classrooms were and then took her outside to see the football field. While Ralph was talking about the field, Vanellope was walking on the bleachers with her arms out by her sides to perceive that she was maintaining her balance. As they reached the end, Vanellope jumped down from the bleachers and unknowingly landed in a puddle that made a splash that got on Ralph.

"Can you stop that?" Ralph replied in disgust.

"What?" Vanellope reacted "I'm just walking."

"Well, you have a funny way of walking." Ralph commented.

"You're so judgemental." Vanellope commented "Hey, why is your body so freakishly big?"

"You know what, I honestly don't know." Ralph answered.

"Why are your clothes all torn?" Vanellope continued asking "Why do you look all messy? Are you homeless?"

"For your next two questions, I still don't know. For your third, no, I'm not. Please, what is with the 20 questions?" Ralph complained in an upset tone.

"What temper from one so big." Vanellope commented.

"Listen, I'm trying to be nice." Ralph replied "But I'm a little annoyed by your crazy-"

Before Ralph could finish his sentence, he tripped on a nearby skateboard. His fall made Vanellope laugh really loud.

"You're funny, Ralph." Vanellope replied "I like you already."

"I'm glad my pain made you laugh." Ralph replied sarcastically as he moved closer towards Vanellope "Okay, are you trying to get on my nerves?"

Vanellope just stayed silent from Ralph's question. All she did was use her right hand to pinch her nose and blow through it by the process of ear popping.

"I'm sorry, my ears closed up because your breath is kicking." Vanellope replied before she made a punch move "Like that kind of Kung Fu kicking. Please, you have got to chew on breath mints."

"Now, that's just rude." Ralph commented "Alright, I've already showed you around the school, I need to get back home, and this conversation is over."

"Hey, Ralph, do you want to be friends?" Vanellope asked just as Ralph began to walk away.

"No, we are not friends." Ralph answered "I hope you have a great time here, Vanellope."

Ralph then left the school and began to walk home all by himself like he always did. Ralph usually would have to walk 20 minutes from his home to get to school, and the same amount of time on the way back. While he was walking through the street that day, Vanellope came by driving in her very own car. It was a 2010 that was fairly stylish and customized to her liking.

"Do you need a ride home, big guy?" Vanellope asked.

"No, I don't." Ralph answered still talking in an upset tone.

"Come on, chumbo, let me give you lift." Vanellope begged "Come on!"

"Listen, I don't need anyone to drive me home." Ralph replied "Can you please just leave me alone?"

"You know you have no right to talk to me like that." Vanellope commented as she was just about to cry "I just moved here and I just want to make some new friends. And then you come to me and judge me for my behaviour. It's your behaviour that needs to be judged, you big Stinkbrain. It's just so damn hard for me, you know."

Vanellope began to shed some tears which made Ralph react a bit annoyed, but partially feel empathy. Ralph then reluctantly made a decision on the matter.

"Alright, Vanellope, I'll let you drive me home." Ralph agreed.

"Great, come on in!" Vanellope said giddily as she strangely stopped crying immediately.

Ralph then went inside Vanellope's car and sat down in the seat right beside her. Because of his large height, Ralph found the car to be bit small and uncomfortable. Ralph struggled to get inside the seat.

"Do you know that you can adjust the seat?" Vanellope asked "There's buttons on your right side."

Ralph used the buttons to adjust his seat to lower it down to settle to his own height. He had also used them to move the seat back, and just for the fun of it, move it left and right. Vanellope was particularly a little bit annoyed by it, and eventually, broke the silence.

"Will you cut it out?" Vanellope reacted in an upset tone.

Ralph then stopped pressing the buttons and as he looked away, he chuckled a bit because he had just done an action that annoyed Vanellope which made the shoe go on on the other end. Vanellope had then shifted the car into drive and began to drive Ralph to his house.

"Where do you live?" Vanellope asked.

"1114 Kingston Street." Ralph answered "It's just a couple of miles east. How did you get this car?"

"It's my dad's old car." Vanellope explained "He gave it to me a few days after I turned 16 earlier in January when he got himself a new one."

"Who's your father?" Ralph asked.

"Andrew von Schweetz." Vanellope answered "But he goes under the more colourful name: King Candy. He's the owner of the 'King Candy Sweets Franchise.'"

"I love their chocolate." Ralph commented.

"Well, who doesn't?" Vanellope replied "He makes it so exquisitely."

"So, why did you move here?" Ralph continued asking.

"Part of the whole franchise expansion process." Vanellope explained "Since there will be a new headquarters here in California, he's decided to move him and my family here because of the warmer weather. You see it was originally from New York."

Vanellope eventually really reached Ralph's house. Once they were there, Vanellope put the car in park.

"This is your home?" Vanellope asked in a strange tone "It's fairly nice considering how messy you look."

"My uncle's the mayor of the town." Ralph commented "Trust me, you don't want to see what's he's like in my presence."

"Why don't I give you my cellphone number?" Vanellope suggested.

"I appreciate that." Ralph commented "But-"

Before Ralph could finish his sentence, Vanellope had used Ralph's cell phone to go into his contact list and add herself.

"You don't have a lot of contacts, but I'm happy to be one of yours." Vanellope commented "Anyways, I'll see you later, big guy."

Ralph then exited the car and Vanellope drove off to go back to her home. As Vanellope drove off, Ralph had small smile on his face which soon faded away as he walked into his house. Once inside, he noticed that his uncle Gene was in the room.

"Where were you, Ralph?" Gene asked angrily "You're late from school."

"I had to see my school counselor." Ralph answered in a complaining tone.

"You know, I don't want to hear it." Gene interrupted "Now, are you going to cook something for dinner or what?"

"Yes, Uncle Gene." Ralph reluctantly agreed.

As Ralph began to cook dinner, Gene sat down at the kitchen table and began to look through his mail.

"Ralph, our neighbour Diana has just given us a pie and I want you to eat it for me." Gene demanded.

Gene then got out of his seat, took out the pie from the fridge and then took off the wrapper.

"You want me to eat the whole thing?" Ralph asked in a complaining tone.

"Yes, the whole thing." Gene answered fiercely "Now, come on, I've got my re-election coming up soon, and I can't eat pie at a time like this."

For the rest of the day, Ralph cooked dinner for him and Gene, then ate the whole pie sent by Diana, and then went to his room to do homework. When it came to homework, Ralph was very clever because the classes he took were usually the highlight of his day. There were some that he liked, and some that he didn't. On that night, before Ralph was about to sleep, he received a text on his cellphone that was from Vanellope.

Vanellope texted, "What are you doing right now, Ralph?"

Ralph replied with the text, "I'm about to go to sleep."

Vanellope had then texted, "Have a good night, Stinkbrain."

Ralph had then chuckled due to the fact that he never heard such a kind good night from someone other than his parents. Ralph then began to sleep with such delight.


	3. Vanellope's Notebook

Chapter 3-Vanellope's Notebook

The next day, Ralph was sitting in Science class where the teacher Dr. Robotnik was doing another Chemistry lesson.

"Alright, class." Dr. Robotnik announced "For our next assignment, we are going to do an in-class experiment which will involve the usage of a partner."

Dr. Robotnik's last statement had upset Ralph because group work was one of things that he did poorly at due to the fact that he wasn't liked by any of the classmates. However, he was surprised when one of the students ended up choosing him which happened to be none other than Vanellope. Vanellope then sat down beside Ralph at one of the lab tables he was sitting at.

"Wow, what a coincidence that you happen to be in the same Science class that I am in." Ralph commented.

"I'd like to think of it more as fate." Vanellope commented in reply.

"But still, why do you want to work with me?" Ralph asked.

"Hey, I think you're cool, Ralph." Vanellope commented in reply "Now, come on, let's get started."

Ralph and Vanellope worked on their science experiment together. As they worked together, Ralph began to feel a sudden bond between him and Vanellope. By the end of the class, they finished the experiment.

"Alright class, make sure you finish your written reports by the end of the week." Dr. Robotnik announced "Also, make sure you read Chapter 4 of your textbook."

"Thank you, Dr. Eggman." One of the students shouted.

"Class, what's my name?" Dr. Robotnik strictly asked.

"Dr. Robotnik." The class answered.

"Yes, and I don't want to catch any of you calling me Eggman again." Dr. Robotnik demanded in reply.

"Why do the students call him Eggman?" Vanellope whispered to Ralph.

"It's because his stomach makes him look a bit egg-shaped." Ralph whispered to Vanellope.

During lunchtime, when Ralph was about to sit all by himself, Vanellope had arrived to sit beside him. Both of them had taken food out of their lunch bags and began to eat. Ralph was usually silent during lunch, but for the first time, the silence was going to be broken by Vanellope.

"Are you always by yourself?" Vanellope asked.

"Yes." Ralph answered.

Before Vanellope could continue conversing, she and Ralph had saw nearby another student named Felix. Felix was a 15 year old student whose height was 5'4", who was remotely thin by weight, wore a blue buttoned shirt and brown jeans, and was numerously skilled. As they could see, a group of students were forming a crowd around Felix as he sitting down at the usual "popular" table.

"Who is that guy over there?" Vanellope asked as she looked over at Felix.

"That's Felix Moore Jr." Ralph answered "He's the most popular student here at this school. One of the reasons I loathe my existence."

"Why do you dislike him?" Vanellope continued asked.

"I don't dislike him. It's just that I'm jealous of him." Ralph continued answering "When I was younger, I was always outshined by Felix. I've never been good at impressing people, and every time I failed, he would succeed in winning over the class. I always see Felix over there getting patted on the back, getting treats from the other students, and always being rewarded for his talents. I mean look at him, he's a star athlete and has the skills to fix anything. Basically, he has so many talents and I don't have any."

"Don't be so hard on yourself! I'm sure you have a special talent, big guy." Vanellope commented "Don't worry, Ralph. I'll help you find it."

Vanellope then took out her notebook that usually carried with her all the time and began to open it to a blank page.

"Now, why don't you tell me something that you are good at?" Vanellope suggested.

"There's nothing I'm good at." Ralph answered in an upset tone.

"Come on, that's just you're stinky brain talking, big guy." Vanellope commented "Ralph, everyone has something they do well at. Like for example, there's something I'm good at doing."

"What is that?" Ralph asked "Being annoying?"

"No!" Vanellope replied.

"What do you write in your notebook?" Ralph asked.

"It's none of your business, Stinkbrain." Vanellope replied in a somewhat mean tone.

Ralph then preceded to the grab Vanellope's notebook.

"Hey! Give that back to me!" Vanellope demanded.

However, Ralph held it over his head so Vanellope could not reach it. But Vanellope managed to get it back when she jumped on the table to grab it from his hands. Vanellope ended up landing on the seat where she slipped, but Ralph had caught her fall and prevented her from hitting the ground.

"Wow, I'm surprised no one noticed that." Vanellope commented.

"This place is filled with so much noisy chatter that it would take a noisy alarm to get their attention." Ralph commented in reply "Now, what do you write in that notebook of yours?"

"If I tell you, will you promise not to tell anyone about it?" Vanellope asked.

"Of course I will." Ralph answered.

"You've got to shake on it, chumbo." Vanellope continued.

Ralph then grumpily held out his hand which Vanellope had ended up shaking. She felt Ralph's grip and noticed how big his hands were. By that glance, Vanellope was amused. Ralph and Vanellope sat back down in their seats, and Vanellope proceeded to open her notebook. She opened it to the first page which contained a drawing. Ralph saw that Vanellope drew an entire landscape. Ralph turned the pages to find even more drawings which Vanellope described as items she saw during her life. Ralph then looked at the last drawing which was a drawing of him.

"When did you draw a picture of me?" Ralph asked.

"After we met yesterday." Vanellope answered "I basically draw from memory."

"Did you actually draw these?" Ralph asked curiously.

"It's just this activity that I do whenever I get bored." Vanellope explained "But I guess everyone needs a hobby."

"You're really talented, though." Ralph commented.

"Thank you, Jeeves." Vanellope replied as she made a salute with her right arm.

Ralph looked on the next page, and saw that Vanellope had written down a really long list.

"What's this list for?" Ralph asked.

"Everyone needs goals, Ralph." Vanellope answered "I've made this list detailing all of the things I want to accomplish."

"How many tasks are on this list?" Ralph continuously asked.

"Well, it's not completed, because there's so much that I want to achieve." Vanellope commented "There's probably like 7,424 things I want to do."

"You know, if you had 1,580 more, it would be over 9000." Ralph replied.

Vanellope had then laughed at Ralph's statement, which made Ralph smile in reply. Vanellope turned towards him to notice his smile.

"What? You have teeth?" Vanellope asked "I don't think I've ever seen you smile before."

"I'm not smiling. It's just that I have hiccups." Ralph nervously answered "I always have it at certain times like these."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that and maybe you'll believe it." Vanellope commented before mockingly chuckling.


	4. Handling It Rough

Chapter 4-Handling It Rough

When the school day was coming to an end, Ralph and Vanellope walked out of the high school together. As they were on their way out, they looked around and saw a couple other students around which Vanellope was curious about knowing and Ralph explained them to her. One of the students they noticed was a 6 foot tall female student in short blonde hair and wearing one of her sports team uniforms. She had walked by them and said hello in the cold way.

"Hello, Ralph." The girl coldly greeted.

"Hello, Tamora." Ralph greeted coldly back.

As she walked away, Vanellope questioned who that student was.

"Who's that girl?" Vanellope asked.

"That's Tamora Jean Calhoun." Ralph answered "One of the most accomplished athletes in this school. She's captain of most of the sports teams here and has more sports awards than any other student."

"What's she like?" Vanellope continued asking.

"Tamora is one of the most cold-hearted people the students have ever seen." Ralph explained "She's about as fierce compared to her own skilled athletic abilities and never tolerates any misbehaviour from anyone."

"How do you know her?" Vanellope asked.

"She's one of my rivals." Ralph answered "Ever since we were kids, we always competed against each other for whatever reason."

Ralph had recalled the last time that he competed against Tamora. It was at a gym where Ralph and Tamora were both using treadmills beside each other. When Ralph increased the speed on his treadmill, Tamora increased to the speed on hers to match the same speed. Both of them kept increasing their speed until they reached 8.0 on their treadmills which eventually made Ralph slip and fall down while Tamora stayed on it making a smirk on her face.

While Ralph and Vanellope were leaving the school, Tamora continued walking through the hallway to get to practice. She unexpectedly bumped into Felix who at the moment was carrying a large amount of books. As Felix and Tamora bumped into each other, both of them fell down.

"Do you think you can watch where you're going?" Tamora asked angrily as she began to help pick up Felix's books while on her knees.

"I'm sorry." Felix replied "It's just that I was-"

However, as Felix began to look at Tamora for the first time, he was taken by her appearance. When Felix saw her, he began to smile in a goofy like fashion. Tamora ended up picking up all the books Felix dropped and placed them back in his hands. Felix was speechless the entire time.

"You really should be careful there, soldier." Tamora commented.

"Jiminy Jaminy, might I just say that your face looks so amazing." Felix nervously stuttered which soon turned into a breathy voice.

"Thanks, but cheap flattery doesn't charge my batteries." Tamora replied "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get to soccer practice."

"Okay." Felix replied nervously.

Felix then watched Tamora walk away which made him smile as he saw her. When she was no longer in the room, Felix had stood towards a locker and sighed, because he was fazed at the fact that he didn't have anything to say to Tamora because he was too nervous and blinded by his emotions.

"What's wrong with me?" Felix complained.

Meanwhile, Ralph and Vanellope left the building and saw a group of three boys when she turned her head to the left. Their leader was wearing a white jacket with red stripes down the sleeves whilst the other two had blue stripes down the sleeves on their white jackets.

"Who are those guys?" Vanellope curiously asked.

"You might want to stay away from them." Ralph explained "The leader over there is most bad boy this school has ever seen. His name is Cameron 'Turbo' Cyrus. He got the nickname 'Turbo' after becoming the suburban daredevil and because he drives really fast on any type of vehicle. The other two are known as the 'Turbo Twins', who are basically like his crew. Their names are known as Jet and Hawk."

"And who are those walking over there?" Vanellope continued asking looking towards her.

Ralph turned forward and noticed a bunch of fashionable looking teenage girls walking toward them in slow motion.

"Those are the teen royalty known as the Candy Girls." Ralph explained "They're popular cheerleaders at this school whom everybody knows. Their names are Minty Zaki, Snowanna Rainbeau, Crumbelina DiCaramello, Jubileena Bing-Bing, Candlehead Fluggerbutter, and their ruthless leader Taffyta Muttonfudge."

"Thanks for showing me some of the students here, Ralph." Vanellope complimented "Hey, Ralph, do you want to come over to my house?"

"I would love that." Ralph agreed.

Ralph and Vanellope then proceed to go inside Vanellope's car. Vanellope then proceed to drive where she was about to take Ralph to her house. Meanwhile, back at the front of the school, the Candy Girls were walking there and at the tree nearby, Turbo was taking out a cigarette and lighter. Once he lit his cigarette, Turbo began to inhale and exhale out smoke which Taffyta began to notice and decided to confront him because she was bothered by being in the presence of smoke.

"Hey!" Taffyta shouted "Hasn't anyone ever told you that smoking kills?"

"I'm making sure it does." Turbo replied as he threw his cigarette.

Turbo ended up throwing the cigarette aiming directly inside Taffyta's shirt. From that moment, Taffyta had then screamed and rubbed her shirt roughly to get it out. The Candy Girls were so upset that they walked over to Turbo and his Turbo Twins to confront them.

"What's your problem, you jerk?" Taffyta asked loudly.

"I'm just chilling over here, what's your problem?" Turbo asked in reply.

"We are heading to cheerleader practice, and we don't want your frickin' smoke coming toward us." Taffyta answered.

"You know, you're a pretty looking girl." Turbo commented "Why don't you come take a ride with me sometime?"

"Thanks for the offer, but you don't seem cool enough to hang out with me." Taffyta replied in a mean tone

"Then, why do you let Candlehead hang out with you?" Turbo asked.

Turbo had then pointed towards Candlehead and noticed that she was the only one of the Candy Girls who wore braces, making her appearance inferior compared to the others.

"It's because Candlehead has a fine looking brother." Taffyta answered.

The reason why Taffyta befriended Candlehead and got her on the cheerleading squad was because she had a fraternal twin brother named Rancis Fluggerbutter. Rancis was one of the students who Taffyta currently had a crush on which made Candlehead a gateway to get close to him.

"That's what my neighbours say sometimes." Candlehead commented.

"Shut the fuck up, Candlehead!" Taffyta shouted "Now, if you'll excuse me, some of us actually have a life to attend to."

As the Candy Girls walked away, Turbo began to stare at them along with Jet and Hawk, but mostly at Taffyta until they went inside the school. As the typical bad boy, Turbo would usually hit on a lot of the girls in high school and cause all kinds of trouble.


	5. The First Moments

Chapter 5-The First Moments

Once Vanellope drove her car to her home, Ralph was amazed at the fact that Vanellope lived in a lovely mansion. Vanellope reached a parking space and parked her car there.

"This is your home?" Ralph asked feeling amazed.

"That's right, chumbo." Vanellope answered.

When Ralph and Vanellope headed inside the Von Schweetz residence, they were greeted by Vanellope's father: King Candy who came in from the top part of the stairs.

"Hello there, Vanellope." King Candy greeted "Who's your new friend?"

"This is Ralph Smith." Vanellope answered "I invited him over."

"It's nice to meet you, Ralph." King Candy commented.

As King Candy went down the stairs, he began to notice how Ralph was seven feet tall. King Candy felt a bit nervous and intimidated by him, but still have to nerve to engage in conversation.

"You must be Mr. Von Schweetz." Ralph replied.

"Oh, please, call me King Candy." King Candy replied back before chuckling "Well, you're a very…large person if I do say so myself."

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Ralph explained uncomfortably as his eyes looked around the mansion "I can see that you really like the colour pink."

King Candy had then looked at the same places Ralph did with his eyes and saw that most of the walls around the front were painted pink. King Candy had scoffed and then turned back towards Ralph.

"It's salmon!" King Candy corrected "That's got to be salmon, right?"

"No, it's actually pink, Dad." Vanellope replied.

"Vanellope, please don't start with that." King Candy replied looking towards Vanellope.

"Dad, this is my first friend, so can you please not mess this up?" Vanellope requested in an upset tone.

"Alright, I will, Vanellope." King Candy reluctantly agreed before turning towards Ralph "I'm sorry, Ralph, I'm a very judgemental person. But I'm going to make it up to you. Here, have some candy."

King Candy had then taken out a chocolate bar from his suit and placed it in Ralph's right hand. Ralph looked down towards his hand to notice.

"Do you always keep candy in your shirt pocket at all times?" Ralph curiously asked.

"Well, I am a man of my work." King Candy answered before chuckling.

King Candy had then left the room in a giddy fashion, which made Ralph feel a bit strange on the matter.

"I know my dad is weird, and I mean the bad kind." Vanellope commented "But anyway, there's something I really want to show you."

As Vanellope was about to walk to the backyard, Ralph had placed the chocolate bar in his pants pocket and follow her. She took him to the backyard which was very stylish and contained a pool and trampoline. Ralph looked all around him to notice the lavish items, but Vanellope kept looking towards her on what she really wanted to show him. They reached the end of the backyard where they went through a steel gate which Vanellope unlocked with a keypad. Once inside, they found themselves inside the woods.

"So, do you own these parts of the woods?" Ralph asked.

"My family bought it along with the house." Vanellope answered.

"What does your family plan to do with it?" Ralph continued asking.

"Well, we're just preserving it." Vanellope continued answering "It was my mother's idea."

As Ralph and Vanellope continued walking, they reached what looked to be one of the biggest trees in the area which was about 600 feet tall. Once they reached there, Ralph sat down right beside it and breathed heavily. They soon began to start a conversation.

"So, what did you mean when you said I was your first friend?" Ralph curiously asked.

Vanellope then sat down right beside Ralph before she answered the question.

"Ever since I was younger, I was never really good at making friends." Vanellope answered "I was known as the weird kid and no one ever wanted to be around me. One time a kid called me 'Too weird to work correctly.'"

"You know, I have the same situation." Ralph replied "No one ever wants to be around me. Whenever people look at me, they either get scared or disgusted by my large size and rough nature. Even my uncle seems to think so."

"I know it's none of my business, Ralph, but why do you even live with the guy?" Vanellope asked.

"Because he's the only relative I have that can take care of me." Ralph answered.

"What are your grades like?" Vanellope asked.

"Looking back at my last report card, my grades are usually between C and A-, and with a D- in mathematics." Ralph answered "I don't know what it is about that subject, but it always makes my mind confused and dysfunctional."

"I don't mean to brag, but normally I have better grades than that. You know what you need is to find a subject that you would love so much that you would find school horrible without it." Vanellope suggested "Don't worry, big guy. I'll help you find it."

"Thanks, Vanellope." Ralph replied.

"You know, if you ask me, high school students are assholes." Vanellope commented "I mean, they are always bragging about what they do on a daily basis or even who they have kissed. This would be embarrassing if people found out, but I've never kissed anyone before."

"If it makes you feel better, I've never kissed anyone either." Ralph replied.

"Before you go to high school, people are always begging to get kissed." Vanellope explained "I mean, they say it's the best moment of their young lives. But in high school, nowadays they are just eager to lose their virginity. That's basically what they always talk about. Students are so rough that if they find out that someone has never been kissed, they laugh so hard at them because they say that they are so lame."

"Yeah, I mean, kissing should just be a simple thing." Ralph commented.

"I totally agree. Maybe we should kiss just to break the tension." Vanellope suggested as she turned towards him.

"Are you high?" Ralph asked as his voice rose while turning towards her "And I mean that in the bad way."

"No, I'm serious." Vanellope replied.

"But I'm not sure if I like you that way." Ralph explained.

"And I'm not sure if I like you that way either." Vanellope explained back "This way, we don't have to feel that weird about it. Come on, it will be our secret."

"Okay, Vanellope, it's a deal." Ralph reluctantly agreed.

Ralph and Vanellope had turned towards each other, and began to lean in closer. Soon, they moved closer enough for their lips to touch. Their lips touched each other for a few seconds before being removed from each other. Afterwards, they were silent for a short while.

"Well, that was…interesting." Ralph commented nervously.

"Good work, Ralph." Vanellope commented nervously.

"You were good too." Ralph replied "Anyway, do you think we should head back?"

"Yes, I think we should." Vanellope replied "Hey, my family is about to have dinner in a half-hour, would you like to join us?"

"I would love that." Ralph agreed.

Ralph and Vanellope then left the woods to get back to the Von Schweetz mansion.


	6. (I Got) That Power

Chapter 6-(I Got) That Power

A few weeks later, Ralph and Vanellope became closer as friends as they began sharing secrets and personal goals. One day while Vanellope was walking to her classes, she walked by and looked at a nearby sign that said "Coming Up: Student Council Elections, Please Sign Up!" From that moment, Vanellope was motivated. She went to the main office to get a signup sheet and began to discuss the matter with her best friend, Ralph.

Vanellope talked to Ralph while they were watching one of the practice games on the high school football team. That was the sport that Felix usually played and got the position of quarterback. Other members of team were Rancis Fluggerbutter, Gloyd Orangeboar, Gerard Markowski, and Justin Kohut. The team was coached by Coach Zangief who was very strong and hardworking, yet had a minor anger problem.

During practice, Coach Zangief was upset because the team's progress was unusually low. There was a bunch of mistakes the team made while trying to get a touchdown. After the opposing side made seven tackles in a row, Zangief finally snapped and threw a tantrum after he blew his whistle.

"Does anyone have a mirror?" Zangief yelled "Does anyone have a mirror? Because when I'm being stabbed in the back, I'd like to see who is fucking me."

"Are you okay, coach?" Felix asked uncomfortably.

"No, what's wrong with you guys?" Zangief continued shouting "You guys suck!"

At that moment there was a beeping sound coming from Zangief's bag which was his alarm.

"Excuse me for one moment." Zangief interrupted.

Zangief had reached for his bag and took out his daily pills. He took out two of them and put it directly in his mouth and swallowed it while drinking from his water bottle. Meanwhile, Ralph and Vanellope were in the bleachers having a conversation.

"That coach has some serious problems." Vanellope commented.

"I know, by the way, what did you want to talk to me about?" Ralph asked.

"I just found out that the Student Council here is having students sign up for elections, and I would like to run for president." Vanellope answered.

Vanellope took out her signup sheet from her backpack which she showed to Ralph. Ralph ended up looking at it with his own eyes which made him intrigued.

"Do you really think I have what it takes?" Vanellope asked "Am I even ready for this sort of thing? I mean, I've only been here at this school for like a few weeks and no one here has taken me seriously, except for you of course. This is something I want to accomplish, although it will make me seen all over school, and…Ralph, what if the students here don't like me?"

"Who doesn't love a brat with dirty hair?" Ralph asked in reply looking at the candy-style headband on Vanellope's head.

"Ralph, I'm serious, this is a big shot for me." Vanellope replied as she turned towards him.

"So am I." Ralph replied back as he turned towards her "Look, these people here are going to love you. You know why?"

"I don't know why." Vanellope answered.

"It's because you're a winner…and you're adorable." Ralph answered in reply "And everyone loves an adorable winner. Besides, I'll be there to help you every step of the way."

"Thanks for the advice, chumbo." Vanellope replied "Do you promise?"

"Of course I promise. That's what best friends are for, right?" Ralph questioned.

"Yeah, you're right." Vanellope answered "Hey, can I have my sheet back?"

Ralph then gladly gave Vanellope's signup sheet back to her. All of a sudden a strong gust of wind came in from behind them, causing the sheet of paper Vanellope held in her hand to blow away and land on the field.

"I'll get it." Ralph said as he got out of his seat.

As Ralph went to go get Vanellope's Student Council signup sheet off the football field, he was unknowingly in the midst of the football team practice that was going on. Markowski and Kohut were running towards Ralph which he didn't notice until he turned in their direction. Ralph then placed his hands in front of him to avoid impact. However, he ended up getting the two boys knocked down once they bumped right into him. From that response, Zangief blew from his whistle to walk over to Ralph in order to speak to him.

"Listen, I'm so sorry, Coach Zangief." Ralph said in a worried tone "It's just that I was-"

"That was pretty impressive." Zangief commented "What's your name, big guy?"

"Ralph Smith." Ralph replied "Why do you ask?"

"You've got guts, young one." Zangief continued commenting "A guy like you deserves a place on this team."

"That's very generous of you." Ralph commented back "But-"

"I want you on the team!" Zangief shouted "Will you join?"

"If I join, will you stop screaming right in front of me?" Ralph asked uncomfortably.

"Welcome to the football team, Ralph." Zangief congratulated as he hugged him and patted him on the back.

"I just joined the football team." Ralph said to himself.

"May I have everyone's attention, please?" Zangief announced loudly to the team "This is Ralph Smith, and he's going to be a new member of this here team."

After Zangief's big announcement, Felix received some negative feedback from his teammates: Rancis and Gloyd.

"Great, we have the teenage monster on our team." Gloyd complained.

"Now, come on, Ralph's just here to help us." Felix replied "Come on, guys, we know that this school's football team has had string of losses recently, and maybe he's our chance to get a trophy this year."

"Have you seen Ralph?" Rancis asked "He's like a human wrecking machine."

"You know Zangief's rules, Rancis." Felix replied "On our football team, we need to treat all our teammates with equal respect."

"Aren't you at least one bit afraid of him?" Gloyd asked.

"Okay, maybe I'm a little afraid." Felix answered nervously.

From the moment Ralph reluctantly joined the football team, Zangief gave him feedback and instruction.

"Now, we don't have a uniform ready for you yet." Zangief explained "But I'm sure we'll find something in your size by next week."

"Thanks, Coach Zangief." Ralph replied.

As Zangief went back to the team, Vanellope walked up to Ralph to speak to him.

"Congratulations, Stinkbrain." Vanellope greeted "You've finally accomplished something for once."

"I don't know if I'm up for this." Ralph commented uncomfortably.

"Come on, those guys will love you, Ralph." Vanellope replied giddily "If you can believe in me, you certainly can believe in yourself. Don't be a numbskull."

"And how is this supposed to motivate me?" Ralph asked.

"Tell me, where is Ralph?" Vanellope continued "Because I'm not seeing him anywhere. Now, come on, we're going to win at this. Put it right here! Top shelf!"

Vanellope then held out her right fist eager for Ralph to touch with his fist. Ralph took a deep breath and slowly bumped his fist on hers.

"Now, that's what I'm talking about!" Vanellope shouted.


	7. Bad Boys and Mean Girls

Chapter 7-Bad Boys and Mean Girls

The next day, Taffyta was talking to her fellow members of the Candy Girls about current events at the schools. During that time, she was accessing a website on her cellphone where she looked at the current "Hot List" which made a list of the hottest girls in the school from 1 to 100. Pleased as usual, she saw that she was at #1.

"It's amazing how I'm still among the fairest." Taffyta commented.

"So, Taffyta, are you excited for the Student Council Elections?" Jubileena asked.

"Of course, I'm so ready to make another win." Taffyta answered.

"Not if you're new competition has something to do with it." Candlehead replied.

"What are you talking about?" Taffyta questioned in an upset tone.

Candlehead proceed to take her iPad out of her backpack and began to show her the school website where they found out the candidates for Student Council. The website said that the candidates for president were: Taffyta Muttonfudge and Vanellope von Schweetz.

"Who is this Vanellope?" Taffyta asked.

"It's the new girl." Crumbelina answered "Look, here she comes now."

They saw Vanellope walking down the stairs to get to her locker which was a few feet nearby from where they were standing. They watched as she was opening her locker and getting her stuff.

"That's the new girl here?" Taffyta continued asking "Man, she looks weird. What do you know about her?"

"No one really does, she's only been here for a few weeks." Candlehead answered.

"And she's running for president already?" Taffyta replied "What an ambitious misfire."

Taffyta soon made a smile on her face, however it was short lived and she scrolled down the Hot List to find out that Vanellope was at #12.

"Wait…this isn't happening." Taffyta reacted in denial.

"Oh, you didn't hear?" Snowanna responded "Apparently, she's rising on the school's hot list. Last week, she was at #69 on the list."

"How does someone go from a 69 to a 12?" Taffyta angrily asked.

"My dad did last summer." Candlehead answered.

As they continued looking at Vanellope, they saw Ralph walking up to her and having a conversation with her.

"And she's friends with the teenage wrecking machine." Jubileena commented.

"There is no way I'm running against someone who is clearly a glitch in the system." Taffyta commented "Girls, why don't we go 'talk' to her?"

As soon as Ralph left, the Candy Girls walked towards Vanellope. They ended up forming a half circle around her.

"Hello, Vanellope." Taffyta anxiously greeted "That's your name, isn't it?"

"Yes, Taffyta, we actually have two classes together this semester." Vanellope replied.

"I see that you're one of the candidates for Student Council President." Taffyta commented.

"And you came over here to check out the competition, didn't you?" Vanellope replied "Don't mean to brag or anything but I'm currently an artist, drag racer, and dancer, if I do say so myself."

"I see that you're also a fan of wearing candy." Candlehead commented while looking at her headband and sweater.

"Well, I like to create my own styles by myself." Vanellope commented back.

"Oh, Vanellope, that's so interesting." Taffyta exclaimed dishonestly "Listen, I'm saying this completely out of respect for you and all of us. We really appreciate your attitude, but for your sake, you have to back out of the race. Like, yeah."

"Actually, no, I don't." Vanellope responded "It's because I already got enough signatures from a couple students and teachers, and I got on the ballot. So, yeah, I'm definitely running for president."

"But you're just the new girl here, so you can't really run for president." Taffyta explained "No one here even really knows you. There's no clear chance for you to win, though."

"I have a certain skill and charismatic set that proves that I actually do have a chance." Vanellope argued.

"You've made your bet." Taffyta assumed "I just hope for your sake that you can watch your back."

As Taffyta had left, Vanellope soon questioned why the Candy Girls had behaved the way they did. Meanwhile, Felix was having conservation with Rancis and Gloyd in another hallway about his upcoming 16th birthday party.

"So, are you guys coming to my party next Saturday?" Felix asked.

"Of course, Felix, you always have great parties." Rancis answered.

During their conversation, they saw Ralph walk by. As they were within a distance from him, they began to talk about him.

"You're not inviting Ralph to the party, are you?" Gloyd curiously asked.

"Now, that I think about, maybe I should." Felix suggested.

"Come on!" Rancis complained "If you invite Ralph, he might wreck the party."

"You don't know that, Rancis." Felix replied "Look, I've already invited the football team over, and since Ralph is our new offensive tackle lineman on the team, it will be unfair not to invite him. Look, I'll go talk to him right now."

"Alright, it's your funeral, bro." Gloyd commented.

Felix became nervous as he was about to talk to Ralph. Felix and Ralph never really talked to each other at all due to the fact that they were from different social standings.

"Hello, Ralph." Felix greeted awkwardly.

"Hey, Felix, how are you doing?" Ralph asked.

"Nothing much, it's just that I'm turning 16 next week and I'm having a birthday party." Felix answered, still feeling awkward.

"Well, Happy Birthday Felix!" Ralph replied generously.

"Thank you, Ralph." Felix replied back.

"I've never been to a birthday party before." Ralph commented "I've never been invited to one before, and-"

Ralph and Felix then stayed silent for the next few seconds as Felix was uncomfortably smiling. Felix broke the silence by reaching for his backpack and looking inside it.

"As a matter of fact, Ralph, I've seen to have forgotten to give you an invitation." Felix explained by formulating a lie.

"Really, you forgot?" Ralph exclaimed.

"I know it's so silly of me." Felix replied "Anyway, here you go."

Felix then proceeded to hand out an invitation to Ralph in order to invite him to his birthday party.

"Thanks, Felix." Ralph replied as he had the invitation handed over to him "Is it okay if I bring my friend, Vanellope?"

"Of course, that would be great." Felix answered.

All of a sudden, Felix saw Tamora once again walking through the hallways. By her sight, Felix was struck by a flash of emotions and became speechless. Felix could not speak until Tamora left that area of the hallway.

"Felix, are you alright?" Ralph curiously asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay, Ralph." Felix stuttered before sighing.

"Are you sure?" Ralph continued asking.

"No, I'm not…and it's because of Tamora Calhoun." Felix answered after snapping out in anxiety "She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen here. She gives me the honey glows, something awful. But every time I try to talk to her, I freeze up. What's wrong with me?"

"There's nothing wrong with you." Ralph answered "You're just love struck. Maybe you should invite her to your party. Maybe that could break the ice."

"Ralph, do you think you can give her this invitation for her?" Felix asked pulling out another invitation card from his backpack after coming up with an idea.

"No, that's a bad idea, Felix." Ralph responded "As much as I appreciate your likeness in Tamora, I'm afraid she hates me."

"And why is that?" Felix awkwardly asked.

"I don't know, though. I'm basically her rival." Ralph answered "She's always eager to compete against me in any game for some reason."

"Please, Ralph?" Felix eagerly asked "How am I going to get a shot at this?"

"Alright, if it makes you feel better, I'll go talk to her." Ralph reluctantly agreed.

"Thanks! Well, see you later." Felix greeted before she left.

Later on that same day, the principal Mr. Litwak was doing paper work in his office before receiving a message on the phone from one of the teachers who was named Mary Marquez.

"Principal Litwak, Cameron Cyrus is here to see you." Mary said.

"Send him in." Principal Litwak replied after sighing.

The student who was publicly known as Turbo then entered the office, took off his backpack, and sat down in one the chairs slouching down.

"Good afternoon, Cameron." Principal Litwak greeted.

"Good afternoon, Edward." Turbo greeted back.

"Excuse me, Cameron?" Principal Litwak corrected.

"Good afternoon, Principal Litwak." Turbo greeted reluctantly.

"Thank you." Principal Litwak replied "Now, as you can see, we have brought you here to discuss your recent behaviour throughout this semester. As you can see from our student report, that you have spray-painted five of our walls with the phrase 'Turbo-Tastic!', then you deliberately attacked one of our students named Ralph Smith and you were caught smoking while on the school grounds. Tell me, are you trying to get in trouble?"

"What do you want from me, Principal Litwak?" Turbo asked in a complained tone "I'm just a simple student trying to make it through school."

"And to do that, you need to follow our code of conduct." Principal Litwak replied "Do I make myself clear?"

"I guess so." Turbo reluctantly replied before sighing.

"Why do I not believe you? I'm sorry, Cameron, but you're going to have detention for the next four weeks." Principal Litwak replied back "By that, I mean for every weekday after school. You can leave the office now."

Turbo then reluctantly got out of his seat, grabbed his backpack, and then headed back to class. Principal Litwak then sighed because he was usually upset over the events of bad behaviour, most notably from Turbo who would always get sent to the office on account of his rule breaking.


	8. Tough Words

Chapter 8-Tough Words

Later that afternoon, Ralph was in Math class which was taught by a teacher named Zelda Crawford who had long brown hair and pointy ears. Her ears made the classmates believe she was either an elf or a Vulcan. As Zelda was handing the previous tests back, Ralph noticed that his mark was a D-. The mark made him upset, because he studied and tried really hard. After class, the bell rang and the students left.

"Alright, make sure you complete questions 1 to 10 on page 375 of your textbooks by tomorrow." Zelda announced "And please, no more eating in the classroom. My husband Link is getting annoyed by the smell on me."

Ralph was the last student to leave, since he sat in the back and hated to get in the post-bell door jam. However, Zelda interrupted as he was about to leave.

"Ralph, I would like to talk to you about your progress in this class." Zelda announced to Ralph.

"Am I in trouble?" Ralph asked nervously.

"No, you're not. I want to talk to you." Zelda continued.

While Zelda stood by her desk, Ralph stood by the desk in front of her.

"Ralph, I've noticed your progress in this class and I have some bad news." Zelda explained "You're failing Mathematics."

"But I've been studying and trying so hard." Ralph complained "Why am I failing?"

"Your marks in this class have been very low, which is strange considering the facts that your marks are at average or above average in every other class. I've been told this by your other teachers." Zelda continued explaining "Apparently, this is the only class you do poorly at. I need to ask you something important. Do you have a problem with the way I'm teaching this class?"

"No, I don't, Mrs. Crawford." Ralph answered "You're great at what you do, it's just I can't understand it very well."

"What is it that you don't understand?" Zelda asked.

"I don't know, I-" Ralph answered nervously "My mind doesn't function properly with these things. I keep focusing and trying to figure these things out, but inside my mind, it just feels all jumbled. Plus, I can't remember all these formulas."

"Ralph, I'm having you see Mary Marquez tomorrow to test you to see if you require any academic support." Zelda suggested as she took out a piece of paper from her desk, wrote down on it, and gave it to Ralph.

"Are you saying I'm an idiot?" Ralph assumed.

"No, we're just trying to analyze your ineptitudes." Zelda corrected "See you tomorrow, Ralph."

After school, Tamora was running laps around the school's track for practice wearing a tracksuit while Ralph was running by to catch up to her to tell her about Felix's birthday party.

"Hey, Tamora, can I talk to you for a second?" Ralph asked loudly.

"No, you can't." Tamora answered loudly before she walked faster.

Ralph tried as hard as he could to keep up with Tamora. However, her athletic skills were hard to match.

"I just wanted to give you an invitation to Felix's birthday party." Ralph explained.

"What business do you think I have going to some party?" Tamora asked.

"It's because Felix finds you interesting." Ralph answered.

After the last sentence, Ralph fell down and gasped for air because he couldn't take the speed that Tamora was running. Tamora was interested in hearing more of what Ralph had to say, so she walked over towards him.

"What do you mean Felix finds me interesting?" Tamora asked.

"Well, you see-" Ralph started explaining as he stood up, but then stopped talking because he thought it would be best for Felix to reveal his crush to her on his own, "Look, Felix is one of the nicest guys I've ever seen in my life and an invitation from him is a generous offer. You should definitely come. I've heard good things about it."

"Thanks, but I don't do anything that intrudes my training." Tamora commented.

"Whatever the case, don't you think you need to have balance?" Ralph suggestively asked "You work hard at school and athletics during the week, so you obviously need to release some steam. Come to the party. I'll promise you'll have a good time."

"Alright, fine, I'll go." Tamora reluctantly agreed.

Ralph preceded to hand Tamora the invitation to Felix's birthday party before leaving. Later at home, Ralph ate dinner with his uncle Gene. Ralph always had to cook dinner in order to please him. After they finished eating, Ralph took a few forms from his backpack for Gene to sign.

"Uncle Gene, I need you to sign this form from school." Ralph said.

"What is it for?" Gene curiously asked.

"Nothing, it's just that these teachers want to do some tests on me, and I need guardian permission." Ralph explained.

Gene sighed, and then reluctantly signed the permission forms. Later that evening, Gene was watching television while looking over his paperwork. Ralph was told to do dusting around the house, and while he was dusting Gene's medals and trophies, one of them accidentally fell down, but luckily, Ralph was able to catch it before reaching the ground. Gene ended up hearing from nearby, and walked over to talk to him.

"Be careful, Ralph!" Gene complained "Those are my medals. I've won them for my achievements as mayor."

"Why are you making such a big deal off of those?" Ralph asked "They're just medals. I could win one of those if I could."

"Don't be ridiculous, Ralph." Gene argued "Only someone who possesses heroic qualities can win medals like these. And you, Ralph, do not possess any of these qualities."

"I'm pretty sure I can adopt heroic qualities if I'm able to." Ralph argued back.

"Be reasonable with me, Ralph." Gene argued back before sitting back in his luxurious chair in the living room "I don't believe you, since you're the offspring of my asshole of a younger brother. Just because I'm the one who gets to take care of you after his death, does that make you so important?"

Ralph stayed silent for a moment because he didn't know how to respond to that remark, but most likely because he was too upset to say anything.

"You won't believe the things I had to do for you, and what do I get?" Gene continued arguing "I let you live in my home, and all I ask is that you at least try to follow what I ask and do them right. I regret taking you in my home now because you're fucking with me, my house, and my money. Now, I'm being told that you're getting this academic plan in school to benefit you, but you can't benefit anyone because you're just a teenage wrecking machine."

"I'm not a wrecking machine!" Ralph replied angrily.

"Yes, you are!" Gene replied back after he stood back up and faced Ralph.

"No, I'm not!" Ralph replied back.

Ralph and Gene repeated the sentences they just said back at each other until Ralph finally snapped and marched upstairs to his room. A few seconds later, Gene snapped and followed after him.

"Ralph, get back here, you son of a bitch!" Gene shouted.

However, Ralph ran quickly to his bedroom and locked the door. Gene stood outside trying to open it, but quickly gave up.

"Okay, fine! Go and hide for all I care!" Gene shouted before leaving the area.

As Gene walked away, Ralph stepped away from the door inside his bedroom and began to lie down on his bed and turn to his left side. Through that time, he began to breathe heavily with a sad expression on his face hoping for things to get better. Ralph didn't know which of Gene's insults hurt him more: the ones that insulted himself, his standings in school, or on his own father.


	9. Felix's 16th Birthday

Chapter 9-Felix's 16th Birthday

On the day of Felix's birthday party, he had finally finished setting it up in the early afternoon waiting for his guests to arrive in the evening. Felix put on his best dress shirt and sweater vest for the evening. His parents: Felix Moore Sr. and Amanda Parker-Moore were going out on their usual date night. When it was 6:30 P.M., Felix's parents began to leave.

"Now, are you sure you're going to be okay while we're out, Felix?" Amanda asked.

"I've got it under control, Mom." Felix also replied "I won't let anyone touch your stuff or go upstairs during my party."

"That's my growing up boy." Felix Sr. commented as he rubbed his hand on Felix's hair "Have a great party tonight, Felix. Take care!"

"I will, Dad." Felix replied "Have a great time too!"

A few minutes later after Felix's parents left, Rancis, Gloyd, and Candlehead were the first guests to arrive. Felix answered the door and let them come inside.

"Come on in, everyone." Felix greeted giddily.

"I can't wait to get this party started!" Gloyd shouted.

"So, is today your actual birthday?" Candlehead asked.

"No, it's actually tomorrow on April 21st, but my parents are only letting me have this party on a Saturday." Felix explained.

Later that evening, more guests had arrived as the party was beginning to commence. It took place in Felix's living room where most of the furniture was moved to create an empty space in the middle where everyone was dancing to the electronic dance music that was playing on the sound system. Ralph and Vanellope arrived at the moment they started playing the music. When they were at the door, Felix answered the door with a giddy attitude.

"Ralph, you finally made it." Felix greeted in a somewhat awkward manner.

"Thanks for inviting us to this party, Felix." Vanellope greeted back "We got these presents for you."

"Why, thank you, Vanellope and also to you too, Ralph." Felix thanked.

Vanellope handed her and Ralph's birthday presents to Felix before heading inside. Once Ralph and Vanellope went inside Felix's house, they were amazed at how the party was created.

"Wow, Felix, you sure know how to make a party." Ralph commented to Felix.

"Come on, Ralph, why don't we go dance?" Vanellope suggested as she elbowed Ralph.

Ralph began to trip, but only made a few steps backward which caused him to unintentionally make a nearby vase get knocked over and fall down causing it to break.

"Don't worry, I can fix that." Felix commented nervously.

During the party, while Felix was in the middle of the crowd, he saw Tamora standing in the corner all by herself wearing a sweater and jeans, and holding a cup of orange soda in her right hand. Felix proceeded to walk over to Tamora to talk to her.

"Hello." Felix introduced nervously "You're Tamora Calhoun, right?"

"Yes, Happy Birthday Felix." Tamora commented in reply.

"Thanks." Felix greeted back "So, are you having a good time?"

"I've never been to a party like this, but it is okay." Tamora commented "Why did you decide to invite me?"

"Well, I-" Felix replied, but began to freeze up.

Tamora was a bit astonished by Felix's behaviour, but was still tolerant on the matter.

"Would you like to dance?" Felix asked, still nervously.

"I don't think so." Tamora answered uncomfortably.

"Come on, it will be great." Felix replied before placing his hand in front of her.

Tamora sighed and reluctantly proceeded to grab Felix's hand and walk over to the dance floor in order to dance with him. At first, Tamora was a bit startled by this attempt, but began to partially let her become intrigued by the music. Meanwhile, Taffyta was at the party next to Snowanna, when she saw that Rancis was nearby by the snack table adding food to his plate. Due to Taffyta's crush, she began to sigh.

"OMG, Rancis is over there, what should I do?" Taffyta asked frantically to Snowanna.

"Just go talk to him, genius." Snowanna replied sounding cocky.

"How's my hair? Is it good enough?" Taffyta asked frantically.

"Girl, it is fine." Snowanna answered with attitude.

Taffyta proceed to walk over to Rancis. However, he was mainly focused on what he was eating and did not react to her presence.

"Hello, Rancis." Taffyta greeted.

"Hello, Taffyta." Rancis greeted while eating.

"This is one great party, isn't it?" Taffyta commented.

"Yeah, I think it's pretty awesome." Rancis commented back, still fixated on his food.

"Do you want to dance?" Taffyta nervously asked.

"I think I'll stick with my snacks." Rancis answered.

Taffyta then left in disappointment, because she had just undergone her 35th attempt to get Rancis to be her boyfriend and failed yet again. Meanwhile, while Felix was with Tamora, they soon stood still when another song came on which happened to be a Mariah Carey love song. The song was in a moderately slow tempo.

"That's weird, why would they play that song at a party?" Felix curiously asked.

Tamora proceeded to pull Felix towards her with her arm before placing both of her arms down on his shoulders. Felix then put her arms around Tamora's waist and looked up towards her face noticing how she was eight inches taller than him. As they were moving in a slow motion, Felix began to blush in Tamora's presence which she seemed to notice.

"Felix, are you having a fever?" Tamora curiously asked "Because your face is starting to get red."

"No, it's not a symptom of sickness." Felix answered "That's just the honey glow in my cheeks."

"Okay." Tamora commented.

As Felix and Tamora moved slowly together, they both felt amazed by each other and felt a strange connection. As soon as the song ended, they became much closer. After a few moments in silence, Felix tried to say something to break the ice.

"Tamora, has anyone ever told you that you are one dynamite gal?" Felix asked.

Those last words ended up being a trigger word for Tamora, since she suddenly had flashbacks of her past relationship with her former boyfriend Bradley Scott. Her memories started appearing fast in her mind as she was reminded of the time she first met Bradley, how they ended up being in a relationship, how she ended up falling in love with him, and then the moment he passed away from a terminal sickness. After Tamora was reminded of this, she pushed Felix away.

"I'm sorry, but I think I need to leave now." Tamora explained trying to keep her tone steady.

Tamora then left the party, and began to let out her angry emotions to avoid releasing tears of any kind. As Tamora was about to walk home, Felix ran outside to talk to her.

"Tamora, I'm sorry." Felix apologized "Was it something I said?"

"Yes—I mean, no. I mean-" Tamora stuttered before turning towards Felix and pausing to clear her head "Look, you're a nice guy and all, but here's the thing. I—I'm currently...romantically involved with someone else right now."

Tamora's words sounded like a lie, due to the fact that her former boyfriend was just deceased a while back. But true or false, Felix was upset by those words.

"Who is he?" Felix asked in an upset tone.

"I can't tell you." Tamora answered "You wouldn't even understand."

Tamora turned around and proceeded to run back to her home. As she was turned away from Felix, Tamora desperately tried to keep herself from shedding tears because she was trying to be strong as she always was. Felix turned back towards his house and went back inside to his birthday party. Before he went inside, Ralph and Vanellope opened the door to talk to him.

"Felix, we have a heads up for you that they are bringing out your birthday cake in a few minutes." Vanellope reminded "You have to come inside and blow the candles so everyone can start eating it."

"You know, I can't believe they are serving an ice cream cake." Ralph commented "I've never tasted it before…and…I've always wanted to try it."

"What have you been doing all your life, you big Stinkbrain." Vanellope commented back to Ralph.

"Okay, I'll be right inside." Felix agreed.

Felix spent the rest of his night at the party. Even though there were many exciting moments, they weren't as fun for him without Tamora around. They brought out the cake which had sixteen candles lit waiting for Felix to blow them out. As the crowd finished cheering, Felix blew out the candles wishing he could find a way to be with Tamora.


	10. Awkward Moments in Flirting

Chapter 10-Awkward Moments in Flirting

As Felix's birthday party continued, Taffyta suggested a game in order to make things more interesting.

"Alright, everyone, I think it's about time to play a little game of '7 Minutes In Heaven.'" Taffyta announced.

The party crowd ended up cheering as Taffyta began to take out two bowls that both containing small folded pieces of paper, with one containing names of girls, and the other containing names of boys.

"Now, it's time to pick which girl will get to go inside the closet." Taffyta continued announcing as she was picking a name in the girl bowl "Our first girl is…Samus Aran."

Samus Aran was one of the female blonde students at school who was 5'10" and despite always dressing reasonably casual, was considered one of the hottest girls in school. As soon as her name was picked out, most of the boys were thinking to themselves because they desired to get picked.

"Alright, now it's time to pick a guy who will be our first victim." Taffyta continued announcing as she dug through the boy bowl and finally picked a name "And our lucky guy is…Ralph Smith."

Ralph then froze in shock while he was nearby overhearing his name being announced. He was a bit frightened at the fact that he was chosen. After that, Taffyta proceeded to drag Ralph and Samus into the nearby closet.

"You know the rules, guys." Taffyta announced "While you're inside, anything goes. But remember, you only have 7 minutes to seal the deal."

Ralph and Samus were then pushed into the closet and the timer set for seven minutes officially started. While they were inside, both felt a bit silent, but Samus quickly broke the silence.

"H—Hello, I'm—I'm Ralph Smith." Ralph stuttered.

"Nice to meet you, Ralph, I'm Samus Aran." Samus introduced in reply "We've got seven minutes, what do you want to do?"

"Can you give me a moment?" Ralph nervously asked as he sighed.

"You do realize that we only have seven minutes in here, right?" Samus replied.

Meanwhile, while that was happening, Vanellope was filling her cup with grape soda, and she took it and walked away from the table. However, she unexpectedly bumped into Rancis and spilled her soda all over him.

"I'm so sorry." Vanellope exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I'm okay." Rancis replied nervously.

Vanellope took out a stain stick which she kept in her pocket, and proceeded to rub it on the grape soda stain on Rancis' jacket. Soon, the stain was gone.

"Thanks." Rancis greeted "You're Vanellope von Schweetz, right?"

"Yes, I am." Vanellope greeted back "How do you know my name?"

"I've heard you were one of the candidates for student council president." Rancis answered "Anyway, I'm Rancis Fluggerbutter."

"Thanks for noticing, and I'm sorry about spilling my drink on you." Vanellope replied.

"I told you before, it's alright." Rancis replied back "You didn't have to do that."

"I think I did." Vanellope replied back before chuckling "Anyways, this party is pretty awesome."

"Yeah, I totally agree." Rancis replied back.

All of a sudden, they heard a song come up titled "Loca" by Shakira featuring Dizzee Rascal being played on the sound system. The song ended up intriguing them.

"OMG, this is one of my favourite songs!" Vanellope cheered excitedly "Check this out."

Vanellope entered the dance floor and began showing off some of her dance moves. Rancis took it as a challenge, so he stood right beside her and proceeded to copy those same moves. All of a sudden, they were doing the same dance moves together while the song was being played. As Vanellope and Rancis were dancing together, Candlehead noticed and notified Taffyta.

"I don't know what to do, Candlehead." Taffyta explained "It's like Rancis is unable to be pleased."

"I think Vanellope sure knows how to please him." Candlehead commented.

Taffyta then turned to what Candlehead was looking at and saw Vanellope and Rancis dancing together. Out of anger, Taffyta ended up crushing the cup of soda that she held in her right hand. Taffyta was upset, because she could never get Rancis to notice her, but Vanellope got noticed from the first moment. While that was happening, back inside the closet, Samus was waiting for Ralph to make the first move.

"Are you going to make a move or not?" Samus curiously asked.

"Listen, Samus, the truth is that I'm probably not good enough for you." Ralph explained "Considering the fact that you're the hottest girl in school."

"No guy has ever said something to me like that without being cocky." Samus commented sweetly "Do you really think I'm the hottest?"

"I don't think, I know, and I bet that any compliment I give to you now won't match how beautiful you look." Ralph commented.

"That is one of the sweetest statements I've ever heard." Samus commented back while smiling "But I'm pretty sure you're awesome too."

"Please don't lie to me. I'm already disliked as much now because everyone knows I'm the human wrecking machine." Ralph explained "I don't know why I'm always wrecking things, but I always do. I'm probably going to wreck my chances with you."

"You're not going to, big guy." Samus replied "We've still got five minutes left, and I'm scared as much as you are being in here, but we should make the most of it. May I?"

Ralph had no idea what Samus was talking about, but eventually agreed to what she wanted to do. Samus proceeded to kiss Ralph on the lips. Once their lips touched, Samus felt an electricity-like feeling inside of her which she never felt before. She ended up experiencing a kind of personal enjoyment that couldn't be explained.

"Wow, Ralph. That was some kissing." Samus exclaimed.

Samus jumped holding Ralph's shoulders and proceeded to make out with him. As they kissed repeatedly, Ralph was curious as to why Samus was acting all intrigued around him, but just went with the situation at hand. As they continued kissing, Ralph ended up walking backwards and bumped himself on the wall which the party crowd outside heard. The crowd heard kissing sounds and thumping noises coming from inside the closet, leaving them curious as to what Ralph and Samus were doing in there. When the seven minutes were up, Ralph and Samus left the closet and saw some of the party guests standing in front of them, but walked away from them. However, Jubileena and Minty walked over to Samus to talk to her.

"What happened in there?" Jubileena asked.

"I was making out with Ralph inside." Samus answered.

"Wait, you kissed Ralph repeatedly?" Minty asked.

"Yes, he's really good at it." Samus continued answering.

"How does he do it?" Jubileena continued asking curiously.

Meanwhile, Vanellope finished dancing alongside Rancis and they ended up laughing from all the excitement.

"That was so much fun!" Rancis exclaimed.

"I know, I told you that song was good." Vanellope commented "Anyway, I had a great time."

"Would you like to hang out with me next weekend?" Rancis suggested.

"Of course, I would." Vanellope answered "Can you give me your number?"

Rancis gave Vanellope his cell phone number and said goodbye to her before he left the party.


	11. Needing A Friend

Chapter 11-Needing A Friend

On Monday, all of the students were talking about how good Felix's party was. During lunch, Ralph and Vanellope were sitting together at a table by themselves as usual. While Ralph was eating his lunch, Vanellope took out posters that she was making for her student council president campaign.

"You know, I can't seem to figure out a slogan for these things." Vanellope commented.

"Maybe you can tell them you're one real guttersnipe." Ralph sarcastically replied.

"Come on, Ralph, this is serious." Vanellope replied back "I need something that really speaks to me and-"

All of a sudden Vanellope heard the notification ringtone on her cell phone and checked it to see that she got a text from Rancis.

"Hold on, I've got a text." Vanellope interrupted before answering her text.

A few seconds later, Rancis replied back and Vanellope answered that. Ralph was curious on the matter.

"I've noticed that you have been on your cellphone all day." Ralph commented "Who are you texting?"

"Rancis Fluggerbutter." Vanellope answered "We met at Felix's party last weekend. He's really nice. We've been sending each other texts all weekend."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Ralph curiously asked.

"Why didn't you tell me about your make out session with Samus at the party?" Vanellope asked back "I had to hear about it from Chris Thorndyke. Apparently, Samus has been talking about how you're so good at kissing."

"I'm sorry, but I didn't know how to tell you." Ralph answered "I've never done that before and I wasn't able to describe how I felt at the time and—Wait a minute, she really said that?"

"Yeah, and apparently now a lot of people here know about it." Vanellope replied "Next time, make sure you tell me something you have done before I hear it from someone else."

"I didn't know gossip could travel so fast." Ralph commented.

"So, what was it like, you know, kissing Samus?" Vanellope curiously asked.

"I felt a bit strange, but in the end, I secretly enjoyed it." Ralph answered "It's one of the notable seven minutes I've had."

"What do you think of her?" Vanellope continued asking.

"Well, I—I think she's very…strong and…beautiful." Ralph continued answering "Why do you ask?"

"Maybe you should ask her out on a date." Vanellope suggested.

"Maybe you should shut your mouth." Ralph suggested back.

"Ha-ha. Nice joke, Ralph." Vanellope replied sarcastically "Now can you please help me with my posters? I need to come up with a good slogan."

Vanellope proceeded to take out her markers from her backpack, but as she dug through them, she realized that they weren't inside.

"Damn! I left my markers in my locker." Vanellope complained "Ralph, do you have any markers I can borrow?"

"Of course, I have some." Ralph answered.

Ralph took out his backpack, and tried to open it. However, as he unzipped it, the zipper got stuck partway through.

"Can you help me open this?" Ralph asked.

"Alright, you big Stinkbrain, I'll help you." Vanellope answered in a complaining tone.

Vanellope then tried to help Ralph get the zipper unstuck on his backpack, but in the process, she ended up having some of the stuff inside all fall out. As they went down to pick it up, Vanellope noticed that Ralph had a paper-sized envelope inside and opened it to find sheets of paper inside.

"No! Please don't read what's inside!" Ralph exclaimed.

Vanellope looked at the papers and skimmed all the way down to only read the final pages and spoke out one of them.

"Ralph Smith's LD is the result of a quantitative knowledge and executive functioning deficit." Vanellope said while reading "Ralph, what is this?"

"Don't tell anyone this, but I've taken a few 'tests' from one of the teachers here named Mary Marquez." Ralph explained "She said this is the main reason why I'm failing Mathematics because that was where she found my…learning…disability."

"Who else knows about this?" Vanellope continued asking.

"My teachers are the only ones that know." Ralph answered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Vanellope continued asking.

"I was already freaked out the moment I read this, and I didn't want you or anyone to feel strange around me." Ralph explained in a tense tone.

"Ralph, you're already strange…in a good way." Vanellope replied "Do you really think of yourself that dysfunctional?"

"This is why I didn't want you reading through my stuff." Ralph commented as he took the papers and put the rest of his stuff back in his backpack before walking away.

Vanellope later walked through the hallways to find out where Ralph went, and later found him in the corner parts of the hallways sitting down on the floor feeling upset. Vanellope ended up sitting down right beside him.

"How did you enjoy your hissy fit?" Vanellope asked.

"Leave me alone, please!" Ralph replied sounding upset.

"Don't be such a baby." Vanellope replied "You're getting all worked up over nothing."

"You don't get it." Ralph angrily replied "Every time I try to do something right, I end up colossally fucking something up. I'm told all the time that I'm worthless, even my own uncle Gene says so. This just makes me feel more incapable than I already am."

"First of all, I don't ever want to meet your uncle Gene." Vanellope replied back "Second, so you have a disability. You do know a lot of people have those, right? And they have websites on that stuff. And third, you're looking at this the wrong way. Take me, for example, my eccentric behaviour is too overwhelming for…some people, but I take this flaw and make it my superpower."

"Thanks for the advice, but it's going to be strange that I'm going to do certain things much differently than the other students now." Ralph commented in a worried tone "They have set up accommodations for me and everything."

"It'll get better, big guy." Vanellope commented back as she elbowed him.

"You'd better be right." Ralph smirked before smiling.

As they left, Ralph and Vanellope were walking back to their lockers.

"So, what are you doing this weekend?" Ralph curiously asked.

"I'm hanging out with Rancis." Vanellope answered "We've decided to go miniature golfing. What about you?"

"I'm going to be in my first football game." Ralph answered back "I got to say, I'm a bit nervous."

"Come on, the coach said you've got skills." Vanellope replied.


	12. On That Night

Chapter 12-On That Night

On a Friday night, Vanellope was getting ready to hang out with Rancis. Before she left, she was in her bedroom curling her hair with a curling iron. While she was in the middle of curling her hair, her father King Candy came in to speak with her. By the look on his face, he seemed a bit worried.

"So, are you going on a date with this guy named Rancis?" King Candy asked.

"It's not a date, Dad." Vanellope answered "We're just hanging out."

"Having a guy pick you up and take you somewhere on a Friday night is always considered a date." King Candy corrected.

"Dad, are you going to complain about every guy who I'd want to go to third base with?" Vanellope questioned.

King Candy then made a strange look on his face from that reaction.

"I meant second." Vanellope corrected herself.

"Vanellope, do we need to have the talk…again?" King Candy asked.

"No, I'm still haunted from when you told me about it last time." Vanellope answered "I can't eat turkey the same way again, and that was a delicious turkey."

"Hey, I needed 'some' props to use for demonstration." King Candy replied.

"Dad, please don't ruin this for me." Vanellope requested.

"I'm sorry, it just hard for me to get used to you growing up sometimes." King Candy commented "Now, go have fun, blossom."

As soon as Vanellope finished curling her hair, she headed outside. When Rancis finally arrived in his car, Vanellope left her house and proceeded to sit in the seat next to him before leaving to go miniature golfing. While they were at the course on their second hole, they began a discussion. Rancis was taking the first shot.

"So, how's your student council presidential campaign coming along?" Rancis asked as he was about to hit his golf ball.

"I don't see what the big deal is about coming up with a slogan." Vanellope answered "Isn't it just about, you know, making up one sentence that's catchy enough to please people?"

Rancis had taken his first shot and it ended up moving close enough to reach the hole, but didn't make it in. Vanellope proceeded to take her shot with her golf ball, but was struggling to get in the right position. Rancis then stood behind Vanellope and placed his arms around her arms holding her hands in the process.

"It's not just about coming up with your own catchy line." Rancis explained "It's about finding a line that speaks about your own self and what you have to offer for the position you're running for. That way, you'll show them what you're made of and get your chance of winning."

As Rancis' hands were holding Vanellope's hands, he moved them in a swinging motion moving back and forth until the club Vanellope was holding almost touched the golf ball. From that moment, Rancis let his hands go as he looked at Vanellope's face from the side. As soon as Rancis released his hands, Vanellope looked towards him and smiled before she took her shot. Vanellope ended up accomplishing a hole-in-one from her shot.

"Nice work!" Rancis commented "So, there's something I've been wondering. Why are you friends with the human wrecking machine?"

"You mean Ralph?" Vanellope wondered "He's one of the best guys I've ever met and he makes me feel like my full self. I see potential in him and I believe its my goal to bring it out. You don't see him the way I do."

"You're probably right." Rancis replied "That sounds pretty interesting."

After the night was over, Rancis took Vanellope back to her house and walked her to her front door. From that moment, both of them were laughing from the good time they had together.

"I've got to admit that was so much fun!" Vanellope exclaimed.

"You are so good at mini golfing." Rancis commented "I can't believe you beat me by two points."

"What can I say? I'm a natural." Vanellope replied.

Vanellope and Rancis once again laughed from excitement. From the moment they stopped laughing, they became nervous in each other's company and struggled to continue conversation.

"Anyway, I had a great time." Rancis commented.

"Thanks." Vanellope commented back "So, I'd better get inside now because…you know how dads are. They're always so strict about curfews and stuff."

"I understand, and hey, we'll see each other again, won't we?" Rancis replied as he held out his hand.

"Of course, I'll be sure to…call you." Vanellope replied back as she held out her hand.

Vanellope and Rancis ended up shaking hands, but afterwards neither of their hands would let go. They both just continued holding each other's hand as they looked in each other's eyes staying silent for a few seconds. They moved closer to each other and their heads were moving closer together, but as they were only a few inches close, the Von Schweetz's butler, Bill Prenderghast who was notably called Sour Bill because of his usual monotonous and stingy behaviour showed up and interrupted them.

"Miss Von Schweetz, your father is waiting for you inside." Sour Bill announced "He says it's time for you to get ready to go to sleep."

"I know, Sour Bill, I'll just be one moment." Vanellope replied.

"Okay, Miss Von Schweetz, I'll let your father know, but you do know how impatient he is." Sour Bill replied back.

Sour Bill immediately closed the front door, leaving Vanellope and Rancis by themselves.

"Can you believe him?" Vanellope reacted "I mean, he's always interrupting me whenever I-"

As soon as Vanellope turned around towards Rancis, he was very close to her up to the point where they moved close enough for their lips to touch. After Rancis finished planting a kiss on Vanellope, she didn't say anything for a moment.

"I—I guess I'll see you at school on Monday." Vanellope said nervously "Have a good night, Rancis."

"Alright, see you later." Rancis replied.

Vanellope went back inside her house and walked slowly towards the stairs, but before she walked up them, she stood by the wall wondering why Rancis kissed her. But from the moment, she randomly jumped up and down in excitement. Once she stopped, Vanellope moved her hair out of her face and went to her bedroom. From the moment Vanellope was about to head to her room, Rancis left the mansion and drove back to his home in his car.


	13. Remember The Past

Chapter 13-Remember The Past

Ralph was at his home inside his bedroom looking through his stuff. He was kneeling down in front of one of his drawers and opened the bottom one. As he was looking through, Ralph found a necklace with a star shaped jewel that he never worn in a long time and stared at it. Ralph reminisced about the day he turned 7 years old which was the last birthday before his parent's timely death. On Ralph's 7th birthday, he was sitting down on his father's lap opening his birthday presents. Ralph's father: Astaroth Smith was tall, strong, and heavy, almost mirroring Ralph's present day body which was probably where Ralph inherited his physique from. Astaroth was also known as a "butter face" for his muscular body yet hideous golem-like face, but despite his looks, he was a very kind and loving father.

"Hold up, little guy." Astaroth notified "I've still got one more present for you."

Astaroth proceeded to give Ralph his final present. Ralph opened it and saw that it was a charm necklace with a star shaped jewel on it.

"You got me a necklace?" Ralph asked.

"Put it on, little guy." Astaroth requested.

Ralph proceeded to put the necklace on himself and began to look at the jewel and wondered what value it had.

"This necklace first belonged to my grandfather and has passed it down from generation, and now I'm giving it to you." Astaroth explained "Make sure you always have it by your side."

"I will, Dad." Ralph agreed.

During that time, Ralph's mother: Lucy Smith entered the room carrying a basket full of laundry.

"Ralph, shouldn't you be getting ready for bed?" Lucy asked.

"I know, but I just wanted to give him last present first." Astaroth answered before setting Ralph down on the chair and walking over to Lucy.

"Fine, but you're the one who's going to have to put him to sleep, big guy." Lucy replied before placing her hand on his chest.

"Oh, how I dread having to do that." Astaroth said sarcastically before laughing "Ok, I'll let him go to bed now."

"And it's okay for Ralph to finish opening his presents." Lucy agreed.

Lucy proceeded to kiss Astaroth on the lips and moved towards his right ear.

"When you're done, I'll have a present that will be waiting for you." Lucy whispered.

By the end of the night, Ralph was finally in his bedroom wearing his pajamas and getting ready to go to sleep. Astaroth made sure Ralph brushed his teeth and blew his nose before. After Ralph was tucked in, he ended up saying a few things to his dad.

"Daddy, do you think that I'm strange?" Ralph wondered.

"Being strange is a good thing." Astaroth explained "It's what makes our world a lot more interesting."

"All I do is get shunned by it." Ralph replied worryingly.

"Listen to me, Ralph." Astaroth said before moving close to him "You are an amazing kid and no one else should say otherwise. I believe you can do anything you set your mind to."

"You think so?" Ralph wondered.

"I know so." Astaroth answered "Good night, little guy."

"Good night, Dad." Ralph greeted.

Ralph closed his eyes after saying good night getting ready to sleep. Astaroth hugged Ralph and then slowly walked out of the room, but before he turned the lights off, he saw Ralph lay there peaceful and smiled before turning off the lights and closing the door.

Back in the present day, Ralph finally remembered that night and began to tear up. Ralph decided to continue wearing his father's charm necklace to ensure his good luck. However, he made sure that it was hidden underneath his shirt to make sure his uncle Gene wouldn't see it. Ralph stopped wearing the necklace when he was sent to live with Gene who didn't stand the sight of it because Gene wanted to have it and felt he deserved it because he was the eldest sibling, but it was still given to Astaroth.

On that same night, Felix was ordering a smoothie, and as soon as about to leave the area, Tamora had just walked by. Tamora ended up walking away the minute she saw Felix. Irritated by this, Felix ran after her and caught up to her within 15 seconds.

"What are you doing?" Felix questioned "Are you avoiding me or something?"

"No, I'm not." Tamora answered "I'm avoiding everyone who wants to talk to me."

"You don't have to be afraid." Felix commented.

"I'm not scared. You don't know what I've been through." Tamora commented back.

"Tell me about it, then." Felix requested "I promise I'll support you."

A few minutes later, Felix and Tamora went back inside sitting at a table together discussing about their current issues. Tamora began talking about her former boyfriend.

"His name was Bradley Scott and he was my first boyfriend." Tamora explained "We met each other when I was 14. Back then, no one ever talked to me because I wasn't the friendliest person around. We met during the summer."

Tamora reminisced about the time she first met Bradley. It was on a day when she was practicing basketball all by herself on a hot summer day. As soon as she made a shot from half-court, a student named Bradley had saw her from behind impressed by the shot.

"Wow, you are one dynamite gal!" Bradley exclaimed.

"Do you say that to every girl you walk from behind?" Tamora asked as she turned around.

"No. I only say it to the ones who impress me." Bradley answered "Let me introduce myself. I'm Bradley Scott."

"I'm Tamora Calhoun." Tamora greeted back "So, what's your deal with me?"

"I was wondering that maybe we could go out sometime." Bradley answered.

"I don't normally do this, but I'll go with it." Tamora answered back.

Tamora and Bradley ended up in a relationship for almost three and a half months from the moment they first met each other. Bradley acted different than the usual boyfriend, but Tamora surprisingly liked it at times when they went out on picnics and restaurant dinners. However, a problem began on an evening when they were walking through the forest and confessed secrets.

"Bradley, there's something I really need to tell you." Tamora discussed "You have shown me plenty of amazing things and I've never been treated like this by any guy before. That's why it's strange for me to say that I think I've fallen in love with you."

Bradley didn't say anything from that remark, but basically stopped with a strange look on his face hinting that he didn't like that reaction.

"Well, can you say something?" Tamora asked worriedly.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Bradley asked back worriedly.

"No, it's not a joke." Tamora answered "You've been the first guy who's treated me the way I wanted to. Why? Do not love me back?"

"No, it's not that, it's just I didn't want you to fall in love with me." Bradley explained before walking away.

Tamora was infuriated at that remark and began chasing after Bradley.

"What do you mean you didn't want me to fall in love with you?" Tamora angrily asked "If you didn't want me to, why would you go out with me in the first place?"

"I was kind of hoping you would break up with me or find someone else." Bradley explained "That's why I acted so different."

"That doesn't even make sense." Tamora replied "Bradley, what's going on? And please, tell me the truth."

Bradley took a deep breath and began to think to himself. He known Tamora long enough and decided to tell her the truth.

"The truth is…I'm dying." Bradley confessed "Apparently, I'm suffering through cancer and my treatments aren't working anymore and they say I'm going to die soon. I went out with you because one of things I wanted to do before my passing was to experience dating for the first time. Thanks to you I've accomplished so much, but thanks to you, I'm now going to break your heart."

"Wait, you're blaming me." Tamora replied angrily "You're the one who's going around with this creepy secret behind everyone else's back."

"My family are the only people who know." Bradley continued explaining "I couldn't tell people at school, because they would only treat me like I was helpless and I didn't want that. Please, you can't be in love with me. I don't need a reason to be angry at the world."

"It's not something I can take back right off the bat." Tamora argued "I didn't think I would be in this position, but I was driven here. No matter how much time you have left, I promise you that you'll pass away peacefully with no regrets."

"Thank you, Tamora." Bradley kindly replied before hugging and kissing Tamora.

"Now, what other tasks do you need to accomplish?" Tamora asked.

Tamora and Bradley continued to be with each other making sure they achieved the goals Bradley set out for himself. As time continued to pass, the day eventually came when Bradley was in the hospital getting ready to pass away. But before he did, Tamora came to visit him along with the rest of his close family members. She was the last person to speak to him, but Bradley still enjoyed her presence. Bradley talked about how grateful he was to be with Tamora, and she replied by saying he was special to him and loved him dearly. The minute before Bradley passed, he gave Tamora one of the flowers beside his bed and he kissed her goodbye.

After Tamora explained her past relationship with Bradley to Felix, she began to get emotional.

"Are you crying?" Felix wondered.

"No, I don't cry." Tamora answered "I don't even have tear ducts. Anyways, why did you want to know about my previous love life? You don't even know me."

"I wanted to know you." Felix replied "Because I care for you. I don't understand what you went through, because I lived kind of a cherished life. But I also don't understand is why you still act so cold."

"I can't stand to get close to anyone, because I'm worried about whats going to happen." Tamora explained.

"Keeping a wall around your heart doesn't keep you safe, it just keeps people out." Felix replied "Besides you're not supposed to play it safe, because you never accomplish anything that way. Just please don't avoid me again, I promise I'll treat you right."

"How do I know I can trust you?" Tamora wondered.

As a reply, Felix held Tamora's hand to show his trust. Tamora was touched by that remark.

"Thanks, Felix." Tamora greeted "You're a really good friend."

"Yeah, I am a good friend." Felix uncomfortably replied "So, what do you want to do now?"

The next thing Felix and Tamora did together was go for a walk. They ended up becoming much closer. However, Felix was a bit upset at the fact that he was now stuck in the friend zone, but he still remained confident, and soon tried to figure out how to make Tamora his girlfriend.


	14. Touchdowns and Breakdowns

Chapter 14-Touchdowns and Breakdowns

On a Saturday night, Ralph was about to play his first football game on the school's team. Their team was known as the Magnuson Mountain High Lions. As Ralph stepped onto the field in his uniform, Vanellope walked over to him holding a video camera in her hand.

"How are you doing, chumbo?" Vanellope asked.

"To be honest, I'm a bit nervous." Ralph answered.

"Come on, you've got skills, make sure you use them." Vanellope replied.

"Why do you have a video camera?" Ralph wondered.

"I hope to get your awesome football moves on camera." Vanellope answered "I believe they will be something memorable, because it's going to be legend…"

"Wait for it…" Ralph interrupted.

"Dairy!" Vanellope exclaimed "Now, go out there and win this thing!"

As soon as the football players headed out on the field, the Candy Girls along with the other cheerleaders were dressed in their uniforms getting ready to cheer. As usual, Taffyta was the usual head cheerleader and usually tried to get the attention of Rancis, but she always failed. Before the first quarter was about to take place, Taffyta and her girls were doing a cheer.

All of the team members were in position, and faced their opponents. Two of their opponents saw Ralph, noticing that he was taller and heavier than the other teammates and began to make fun of him by acting dumb and laughing. However, Ralph ended up getting the last laugh when the whistle blew because by the time Felix grabbed the football and began running toward the touchdown, Ralph ended up tackling down those two of the players of the other team at once. Vanellope videotaped it with her camera while sitting in the bleachers.

Thanks to Ralph's strength as guard lineman, Felix was able to make the first touchdown within a few minutes into the game. Coach Zangief ended up shouting for the first time in excitement, and not because of his anger problems. Soon enough, by the last quarter, the score was tied by 56-56. The team had to make one more touchdown before the game ended, and as soon as the whistle blew, Felix ended up running with the football to make the point. Thanks to Ralph's impressive tackling skills, Felix was able to make the touchdown. In the end, the students at Magnuson Mountain High School finally won their first football game in a long time.

As soon as the game ended, Vanellope ran off to congratulate the teammates. When she finally got there, Rancis was the first to greet her.

"Can you believe it?" Rancis asked "We've won our first game."

"I knew you guys would." Vanellope replied.

Vanellope then took Rancis' helmet off and kissed him on the lips. Taffyta who was standing with the other cheerleaders ending up seeing those two kissing. From that moment, she became shocked with anger and then fainted to the ground.

"Someone needs a sandwich." Jubileena responded.

Vanellope ended up walking through the crowd surrounding the football team and finally found Ralph who is in the middle beside Felix.

"Congratulations, Ralph." Vanellope greeted "You know I've got to get this on camera."

Vanellope ended up taking out her video camera and began to use the photo function on it to take a picture of her, Ralph, and Felix. The next Monday afternoon, Ralph and Vanellope were sitting at a lunch table by themselves as usual, but they were no longer alone as Vanellope's new boyfriend Rancis walked by them.

"Hey, is it okay if I sit here?" Rancis requested.

"Of course you can." Vanellope answered.

Rancis then sat beside Vanellope and set his backpack down beside him.

"Hello, how are you doing, Ralph?" Rancis nervously asked.

"I'm doing great, Rancis." Ralph answered.

"So, why aren't you with all of your football teammates as usual?" Vanellope curiously asked.

"I wanted to keep my girl company." Rancis answered "Also, I'm getting annoyed by them, honestly, because they are currently talking about this rumour that one of the members of the football team is gay, and they are trying to figure out who it is."

"If there's something you can find out is that in high school is that most guys are uncomfortable around homosexuals." Ralph commented "That calls for a lesson on acceptance. It's like when someone is different from a group's perspective of their ideals, they try to hide, change, or get rid of them."

"Wouldn't you get upset when people don't accept you?" Rancis curiously asked.

"I used to, but now that I think of it, when you are not being accepted just for being 'different', the acceptance wasn't worth it in the first place." Ralph explained "It's something I learned from Vanellope."

Meanwhile, Candlehead was walking by the table where the Candy Girls except for Taffyta were sitting down.

"Hey, girls, how's it going?" Candlehead introduced.

However, none of the girls would speak to her and just continued their conversation without including her.

"Come on, why aren't you listening to me?" Candlehead asked.

"Did you hear something?" Jubileena asked to the girls.

"I don't know, it sounded like a fly." Crumbelina answered.

"I wish it would go away." Minty replied.

"Why aren't you guys talking to me?" Candlehead continued asking.

"I'll tell you why, Candlehead." Taffyta answered as she arrived at the table.

Once Taffyta arrived, she set her tray down and stood in front of Candlehead.

"Look, the only reason I was friends with you is so I could get with your brother." Taffyta explained "But since he's now taken by Vanellope, I don't need you anymore to ruin my serenity."

"What exactly do you find wrong with me?" Candlehead questioned.

"I signed up for an attractive blonde football player, not a math and science club freak who wears braces and—did you just start wearing glasses?" Taffyta explained.

"Yeah, I—I ran out of contact lenses and I had to wear these until I could get more." Candlehead explained back.

"All I'm saying is that you've done your part." Taffyta continued explaining "I don't need your services any longer, so it's time for me to let you go."

Taffyta had then grabbed her orange soda and began to drink from it.

"This orange soda is excellent." Taffyta commented "Why don't you try some?"

Taffyta then opened the lid and intentionally spilled the drink on Candlehead. Candlehead then got her face and shirt covered in soda which left her upset.

"Now, get out of my face!" Taffyta demanded.

Candlehead then turned around and walked away from Taffyta. As she walked away feeling sad, she walked by Ralph, Vanellope, and Rancis who after seeing her, they tried to comfort her.

"Hey, sis, what's wrong?" Rancis curiously asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Candlehead answered sounding upset.

"Ralph, Vanellope, this is my twin sister, Candlehead." Rancis introduced.

"Aren't you one of Taffyta's friends?" Vanellope asked.

"Not anymore." Candlehead answered.

"What happened?" Rancis asked.

"Taffyta was never really friends with me." Candlehead explained to Rancis "She only befriended me to get close to you."

"Man, Taffyta is so devious." Rancis commented "One of the reasons why she frightens me."

"Rancis, you get frightened by pretty much any girl." Candlehead commented back "Except for Vanellope, apparently."

"Don't worry, Candlehead, you can come to us for comfort." Vanellope sympathized "Tell us everything."

Candlehead ended up spending the rest of the lunch hour with Ralph, Vanellope, and Rancis. At one moment, she turned around watching Taffyta and the Candy Girls gossiping together. She was still upset at the fact of being ostracized from them.


	15. A Team Effort

Chapter 15-A Team Effort

The next Saturday morning, the school was having its usual running marathon where students would gather in teams to run through a neighbourhood track as a money-raising charity event. One of the teams was the Candy Girls who were dressed in sport attire where each of the girls wore matching short shorts and tank tops. As they were being admired by usual students, they turned around to notice another team.

They looked and saw Ralph, Vanellope, Rancis, and Candlehead walking to the starting position together wearing matching track pants, sleeveless shirts, and sunglasses. The Candy Girls had shocked looks on their faces as they were walking towards them.

"Vanellope, I've noticed that you have your own little team in the race." Taffyta commented.

"Just like you, Taffyta." Vanellope commented back "You're always checking out the competition. We call ourselves the 'Wreck Machines.'"

"OMG, I'm so jealous of you." Taffyta replied sarcastically "I have never seen a team like yours that is so…so…I got nothing."

"Hey, Taffyta, you should save some of those remarks for the race!" Ralph shouted.

"I've got some moves today, Ralph." Taffyta replied to Ralph while stretching "Me and my girls are going to make some…fast runs."

"That's going to tough on you when we cross the finish line before you do." Candlehead remarked.

"Candlehead, I've noticed that you've finally got your contacts." Jubileena commented to Candlehead "But it doesn't change the fact that you're still like a nerd."

"Rancis, shame on you!" Taffyta exclaimed to Rancis "Why are you so interested in a girl that strange?"

"Please, I'm not 'that' strange." Vanellope argued.

"Oh, come on, you're about as strange as Michael Wazowski from Monsters Inc." Taffyta argued back to Vanellope.

During that conversation, Turbo and his boys Jet and Hawk were walking to the starting position and walked between them.

"Hey, excuse you, Turbo!" Ralph explained.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you, Ralph, I don't speak loser." Turbo replied as he turned around.

"You're in this race too, Turbo?" Vanellope asked.

"Yes, Vanellope, my name does not just apply to my car." Turbo explained "I've come Turbo ready for the race."

"Why do you have rear view mirrors in front of your shoulders?" Ralph curiously asked.

"Allow me to demonstrate." Turbo answered as he stood with his back facing Taffyta.

Turbo adjusted his rear view mirrors and Candlehead noticed that he was using those mirrors to look at Taffyta.

"Turbo, I'm not seeing anything." Taffyta remarked.

"I know, but I'm seeing 'something.'" Turbo remarked back.

"Are you looking at Taffyta's breasts?" Candlehead asked.

Taffyta had then put her arms around her chest in disgust.

"Yes, that way, when you are running the mile, you can look at the girls behind you 'running' the mile." Turbo explained "I call them the man view mirrors. Man, I come up with a lot of good stuff."

"You are disgusting, Turbo, you know that?" Taffyta commented.

"Hey, don't hate me for it." Turbo replied after turning around to face her "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a race to get ready for."

As Turbo, Jet, and Hawk walked away, the Candy Girls resumed theirs conversation with the Wreck Machines.

"See you in the race, chumps!" Snowanna commented.

Before they left, all five of the girls made a "mean" face towards them. The look made Rancis startled and he immediately grabbed Vanellope's hand. A few minutes later, they all left for the starting line.

"Is it just me, or do those girls seem scary?" Rancis wondered.

"Rancis, you're as unusual as you can be." Candlehead answered "But for the first time, I agree with you on something."

Ralph, Vanellope, Rancis, and Candlehead went to the starting positions ready for the race. As the event started, the whistle blew and all the participants began to run. All of the racers had generally done their best to increase their speed, but knew that it was going to go on for the next few hours. Within the first hour, there was a short checkpoint where all the runners were going to stop for a break. Vanellope was the first runner to reach the checkpoint, with her other friends Rancis, Candlehead, and Ralph being the fifth, seventh, and eleventh, respectively.

"Seriously, Ralph, you need to be a little faster." Rancis commented.

"What did you expect?" Vanellope replied "Ralph's body is built for muscle, not endurance."

From her comment, Vanellope put her hand on Ralph's upper left arm and felt the large amount of muscle mass on it. Ralph then turned towards her with a serious look on his face.

"Sorry about that." Vanellope replied as she released her hand "But you got to admit, you would get complimented for that."

While that conversation was happening, Felix and Tamora, who were also in a team in the race along with Gloyd, Markowski, and Kohut, were talking to each other during the checkpoint while stretching and drinking water. While Felix and Tamora were alone together, Turbo walked by and bumped into them.

"Turbo, do you bump into people on purpose?" Felix asked in an upset tone.

"I'm sorry. I was too busy looking into my mirrors." Turbo explained.

"Maybe you should pay more attention to what's in front of you, brother." Felix replied.

"Why are you calling me 'brother'?" Turbo asked "Because last time I remember, I do not have a squeaky-voiced blonde teenage boy living in my home."

"Hey! My voice is not squeaky!" Felix exclaimed.

"Listen, buddy…" Tamora said to Turbo as she grabbed his shirt roughly "If you don't leave us alone, I'm going to mess you up."

"Fine, I was already going to pound him by now." Turbo agreed.

From the moment Turbo walked away, the second part of the team race was about to start. Ralph, Vanellope, Rancis, and Candlehead improved in the next few rounds. Finally, when the marathon race ended, their team ended up getting the most points by being ahead by one point from Felix's team whom their member Tamora put in a hard fight. In the end, they received a trophy for their efforts.

"Which one of us will keep this awesome trophy?" Rancis curiously asked.

"Ralph, I believe you should be the one to have it." Vanellope answered, talking to Ralph.

"Are you serious?" Ralph asked.

"Of course, if there's anyone who should, it should be you." Vanellope explained.

"I don't know what to say." Ralph replied as Vanellope handed him the trophy.

"Why don't you say, 'Thank you, Vanellope."" Vanellope replied back.

"Thank you, Vanellope." Ralph replied back.

As they left the area, Ralph was intrigued because for the first time he had a trophy in his possession for his efforts with help from his friends.


	16. A Broken Home

Chapter 16-A Broken Home

Later that night, Ralph's uncle Gene was sitting at home watching television in the living room. On the table beside him, Gene had a bottle of Bacardi and a glass which he used frequently to have a couple drinks. Gene was not attentive to Ralph's life as he was busy with his upcoming re-election. He was upset when he changed the channel to notice a campaign advertisement for his election opponent who was currently ahead of him in the race.

As soon as Ralph came home after the marathon race he was in earlier that day, Gene turned off the television to speak to him. It was 8:30 P.M. at night, and Ralph was changed back to his usual clothes.

"Hello, Ralph." Gene monotonously greeted "I haven't been seeing you here much lately."

"I've been busy, Uncle Gene." Ralph explained "Vanellope and I have been working hard lately on several things. I'm the new guard lineman on the football team, making my mark as the toughest tackler. I've also been given a trophy tonight for my outstanding help at the school's marathon charity event today."

"Can I see it?" Gene requested.

"Of course, but look with your eyes, not your hands." Ralph agreed.

Ralph took out the trophy that he received earlier that day. Gene showed a small hint of jealous emotion on his face as he looked at it.

"It looks lovely, Ralph." Gene commented "Can you get me something to eat from the kitchen?"

"Of course I can." Ralph replied as he put his trophy away.

As Ralph went into the kitchen, Gene took the bottle of Bacardi and began drinking from it, no longer using the glass. Gene eventually chugged down the whole drink until the bottle was empty. Once it was empty, Gene grumbled a bit in anger but probably not because of the empty bottle, but how he partially lost his way, whilst Ralph was gaining his way. Gene walked into the kitchen and threw the bottle at Ralph in anger, but luckily he dodged it.

"You're a son of a bitch, you know that!" Gene shouted.

"Uncle Gene, are you crazy?" Ralph shouted back.

"You brought this on me, Ralph!" Gene replied "You've ruined my life. Ever since your parents have passed away, I've been stuck taking care of you. I've given you a place here and given you the food in my fridge, but all you do is mess everything up. You have done nothing good for me, in fact, nothing at all for me in the past few months. Are you an idiot?"

"No, I'm not." Ralph replied "I've been doing whatever you have told me to do for the past 8 years and you still don't give me the respect I deserve."

"You deserve respect?" Gene argued "You listen to me! I work hard as a politician in this town. You're just a child. I've earned more in my life than you have in yours. You don't deserve my respect."

"You are so unfair!" Ralph shouted "You are never there for me. You care more about your stupid re-election than you care about anyone else! Every day, you always compare me to you, showcase yourself to me, saying that you're better than me, but you're not good at all."

"You take that back, right now!" Gene shouted back.

Ralph then walked over to the shelf where Gene's medals and awards were placed and put his arm right on the edge of the shelf.

"Get away from that shelf right now, Ralph." Gene continued shouting.

"You're not as good as people say you are." Ralph commented "You're worse! You just want to make yourself better than me, because you always blame me for every bad thing that happens to you."

Ralph raised his fist over the shelf, making Gene angrier.

"Get away from the shelf right now!" Gene repeated.

"You know what, Gene? You're the bad one in this family!" Ralph shouted as he smashed the shelf, making all of the trophies and awards on it fall down to the ground.

Gene then became furious from the act. As Ralph walked to the living room, Gene grabbed one of his trophies, held it up in the air, and hit Ralph with it. The attack made Ralph fall down.

"Don't you dare disrespect me like that, Ralph!" Gene said angrily.

Gene looked from behind Ralph and noticed the star shaped jewel necklace that fell off of his neck as he fell down. Gene picked it up from the floor.

"What are you doing wearing this?" Gene angrily asked "Do you really think you can steal this from me?"

"You know that necklace belongs to my father!" Ralph angrily answered.

"Your father is a monstrous looking and clueless freak just like the offspring that's standing here right in front of me." Gene commented as he stood up.

"My father was more of a man that you'll ever be, Gene!" Ralph replied after he stood back on his feet "Now, give me back my necklace!"

"I was the eldest brother in the family and the most successful. It should have been given to me! Fine then, if you want it, take it, wrecking machine!" Gene replied back before throwing it into the nearby fireplace where it was currently lit.

Ralph exclaimed in sad shock before walking over to the fireplace and grabbing the tools beside it. But Gene ended up getting them before him and took out the long stick and hit Ralph with it.

"Ralph, this is my house!" Gene shouted "You're supposed to do what I say."

Ralph then used his own left hand to grab the necklace that was sitting in the fireplace. In the process, Ralph's hand ended up getting burned really bad as he grabbed it, exclaiming in pain from it. Eventually, Ralph got the necklace, but in the process received second degree burns on his left hand. Ralph exclaimed in pain from that reaction and then proceeded to go upstairs. Gene still stayed downstairs for a few minutes, but soon become enraged and walked over to Ralph's room and noticed the door was locked.

"Ralph, I've had enough of this!" Gene shouted "Open this damn door!"

As Gene struggled to open the door, Ralph ended up opening the door on his own, shoving Gene in the process. As Ralph left his room, he was carrying his backpack and a bag filled with a bunch of stuff.

"Where are you going, Ralph?" Gene asked "You don't have anywhere to go from here."

"I don't care, because anywhere else has got to be better than this place." Ralph answered as he walked away.

"Fine, why don't you run away?" Gene suggested.

Out of anger, Gene ended up grabbing a nearby glass vase that was placed in one of the tables of the hallway. Gene threw the vase at Ralph as he was about to go downstairs. The vase ended up being hitting his face somewhere near his left eyebrow. Once the vase hit his vase, Ralph flinched and closed his eyes, and then all of a sudden, he lost footing and fell down the stairs. Ralph's fall ended up leaving him feeling so much pain inside his body that he began exclaiming and breathing heavily from the pain. Despite being bruised and partially bleeding from the face, Ralph walked out of the house limply because of how hurt he was, mentally and physically. As Ralph left, he began contemplating on where to go.

At 10:00 P.M. in the Von Schweetz residence, Vanellope was in her living room watching television when she heard a doorbell ring. A few minutes later, Sour Bill came in the room.

"Vanellope, your friend Ralph is here to see you." Sour Bill announced.

"That's strange." Vanellope commented "Why would he come here 'this' late at night."

Vanellope walked to the front door and noticed that Ralph was there covering his left eye with his left hand.

"Sorry to bother you, Vanellope." Ralph greeted "But I didn't know where to go after-"

"Ralph, why are there burns all over your left hand?" Vanellope interrupted.

"As I was saying, my uncle Gene has gone a little too far this time." Ralph continued explaining as he took his hand off his eye.

Vanellope then noticed that there were small shards of glass stuck in the upper left corner of Ralph's face surrounded by blood. Even though Ralph's injuries were only minor ones, Vanellope was still worried about him.

"Wait a second. You walked all the way here?" Vanellope asked "Why?"

"I didn't know where I could go from here." Ralph answered.

"Mom, Dad, my friend Ralph needs to go to the hospital!" Vanellope shouted.

From that moment, Vanellope, along with her father King Candy and her mother Valeria Von Schweetz ended up driving Ralph to the hospital to have his injuries looked at.


	17. Parental Decisions

Chapter 17-Parental Decisions

As soon as Vanellope and her parents took Ralph to the hospital, they stood in the hallway where Ralph was being treated until the nurses said they could see him.

"Alright, you are able to see Ralph, but we can only have one of you come in the room." The nurse explained.

"Vanellope, why don't you go in first?" King Candy suggested.

"Thanks, Dad." Vanellope replied.

Vanellope entered the room as saw Ralph laying down on one of the beds with bandages on his left hand and around his left eye. Ralph was still awake even though it was late at night.

"Why didn't you come to hospital in the first place?" Vanellope questioned "You definitely have one of the stinkiest brains ever."

"I'm sorry that I'm not smart enough to know how to walk to a hospital." Ralph replied.

"How long do you have to wear those bandages for?" Vanellope asked.

"The doctors say that need to have these on for next two weeks, but I'm good." Ralph answered.

"So, how did that happen anyway?" Vanellope continued asking.

"I got the burned hand from when I grabbed my necklace that Gene threw in the fireplace, I got the cuts on my face from when he threw a vase at me, and my bruises are from when I fell down the stairs afterwards." Ralph explained.

"I don't mean this to sound like an insult, but you're freaking 7 feet tall and 425 pounds." Vanellope commented "Why didn't you fight back? You could've easily dominated your uncle…I'm guessing."

"I'm not a violent person." Ralph replied "I don't mean to hurt anyone in any way."

"Probably further states my theory that you 'definitely' have the stinkiest brain ever." Vanellope assumed.

"I'm probably never going to be able to go back my home." Ralph commented.

While Ralph and Vanellope were having their conversation, Vanellope's parents: King Candy and Valeria were having a conversation.

"Ralph is probably never going to be able to go back to his home." Valeria argued.

"What are you saying, Valeria?" King Candy asked.

"I'm saying that this young man is in serious pain all because his uncle inflicted this on him." Valeria explained "It would be a shame not to take action on this situation."

"We don't anything about this kid." King Candy replied "How do we know if he's good enough to deserve our help?"

"Vanellope knows him better than anyone, Andrew." Valeria answered "Not to mention that Ralph came to us when he was in pain and in his time of need. Are you oblivious to the fact that he has bandages on himself?"

"No, I'm not." King Candy replied "I'm just saying this situation is too extreme for our tastes."

"Andrew, no one ever knows about what happens in a home behind closed doors." Valeria explained "There are always people who just stand idly by while these things happen, and I do not want to be one of those people. I don't usually believe in fate, but I believe it is ours to make sure Ralph is good hands. Why do you think we were called upon in this situation?"

"Isn't it sinful to meddle in other people's affairs?" King Candy asked.

"Isn't it sinful to be a bystander when bad events like this happen?" Valeria asked back.

"So, what are you trying to propose here?" King Candy asked back.

"I'm saying that Ralph should stay in our home for the time being." Valeria answered.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" King Candy asked in reply.

Back in the hospital room, Ralph and Vanellope were continuing their conversation.

"So, what was it like, living in your Uncle Gene's house?" Vanellope asked.

"I can hardly call it living." Ralph answered "Every day it's the same. I have to cook for the man, clean for the man, and basically the cycle repeats as time moves forward. Every time I mess up, and it happens often, he screams at me. I swear I can't even think straight sometimes because of it."

"Your uncle has some serious problems, one of them being anger." Vanellope commented.

"As his 'defense', Gene always says I'm too difficult to take care of." Ralph continued explaining.

"What do you mean, 'too difficult'?" Vanellope asked.

"I'm much larger and heavier than the average person as you can see." Ralph answered "Sometimes my hunger is untreated, and there's much that I require. There are also other issues which Gene is too reluctant to address. He keeps going on saying he didn't ask for me to left in his hands, in fact, he didn't want me in his hands in the first place."

"But he's a part of your family, doesn't he find that a legitimate reason to help you?" Vanellope continued asking "Besides, your uncle is the freaking mayor. Can't he purchase enough to fix your situations?"

"He would have, but he usually prefers to spend some of it on his excessive usage of self-indulgence." Ralph explained "I guess that always happens to a man when he's in a high position of power."

"Since you can no longer stay with your uncle, where are you going to go?" Vanellope finished asking.

"I don't know where I can go." Ralph answered "I guess I never think these things through, don't I?"

Back in the hallway, King Candy and Valeria were finishing their conversation.

"Are you serious?" King Candy argued "Ralph can't stay in our home."

"Why can't he stay with us?" Valeria argued back "We can provide a life for him much more wholesome than anyone else around. Look, we'll give it a week and we'll decide what to do for him until then."

"Alright. Why do you have to talk me into such things?" King Candy reluctantly agreed.

After their conversation, they entered the room where Ralph was in. Ralph and Vanellope stopped their conversation after King Candy and Valeria entered in.

"So, Ralph, are you cleared to leave the hospital yet?" King Candy asked.

"They just told me that I can be checked out soon." Ralph answered "You know, to be honest, I don't know what to do at this point."

"Ralph, my husband and I have come to a decision and we would be honoured if you would stay in our home until then." Valeria explained.

"Are you serious?" Vanellope interrupted in an excited tone.

"I'm honoured, Mrs. Von Schweetz." Ralph commented as he smiled "I don't have any way to thank you."

"Please, the honour is all ours." Valeria replied "And please, call me Valeria."

"This is going to be so amazing, Ralph!" Vanellope exclaimed "We'll be just like brother and sister."

A few hours later, Ralph was able to leave the hospital. Vanellope, King Candy, and Valeria walked out of the hospital along with him.


	18. Life at the Von Schweetz Mansion

Chapter 18-Life at the Von Schweetz Mansion

The next day was a Sunday. In the early afternoon, Vanellope walked through the upstairs hallway of her house, and entered the bedroom that Ralph was staying in where Ralph finished unpacking his stuff. Ralph was lying down on his bed which was at his height, rubbing his feet on it and making fists with his toes.

"How's it going, chumbo?" Vanellope asked.

"I'm doing alright." Ralph answered "I can't believe for the first time in years I'm sleeping on something that fits my height."

After Ralph spoke, he stood back up and began going through his stuff. One of the items he took out was a portrait of his 7 year old self and his parents.

"What's that, Ralph?" Vanellope curiously asked.

"It's a family photo of mine." Ralph answered before showing Vanellope the picture "This is me with my father Astaroth and my mother Lucy."

"Wow, Ralph, your dad was about as large as you are now." Vanellope commented.

"I know. I would say that my dad was the one of the greatest." Ralph commented.

"What was your father like?" Vanellope asked.

"My father was kind, resourceful, and most notably strong." Ralph explained "He was always there to lift my spirits whenever I was sad. He was frequently called a 'Butter Face', so a few people were startled by how he looked, but some had found the lovable traits underneath."

"Was that how your mother fell for him?" Vanellope continued asking "Did your parents ever tell you how they met?"

"My father told me that when he was much younger, probably in his late teenage years, he fell for my mother." Ralph continued explaining "But from the moment they first met, they were just friends who bonded over a similar interest in artwork. My dad soon fell in love with my mom as they grew closer, but she was currently with someone else. But as time passed, my dad knew he had to tell her how he really felt, so he expressed his true feelings in a sort of romantic way. As time went by, they soon became a couple and the rest is history."

"I wonder who dated your mother before she fell for your father." Vanellope commented.

"My mother Lucy used to be in a relationship with my uncle Gene before she fell in love with my father Astaroth." Ralph explained.

"Are you serious?" Vanellope asked "That explains so much. Maybe that's the reason why-"

All of a sudden, an 8 year old child with blonde hair wearing a T-shirt, shorts, and a baseball cap came in the room.

"Ralph, you remember my little brother Lucas, right?" Vanellope asked.

Ralph remembered about Vanellope's younger brother Lucas Von Schweetz when he had dinner with the Von Schweetz family a while back. During that time, Vanellope's brother Lucas never really paid much attention to Ralph until today.

"Who's the giant?" Lucas asked.

"Lucas, this is my best friend Ralph." Vanellope answered "He's going to be staying with us."

Lucas had examined Ralph as he stood in front of him, and was fascinated by him, most notably because of his height and figure.

"Hello there, Ralph. Welcome to my domain." Lucas greeted.

"Well, aren't you one cute looking child." Ralph greeted back "Nice to meet you, Lucas."

"You're strange looking." Lucas commented "Can I have some of your hair?"

"No." Ralph stuttered "Why would you ask that?"

"I'm just wondering, because I've never seen a giant before." Lucas explained.

"Listen, little kid, I'm not a giant and it's kind of rude to call people that." Ralph commented.

"Lucas, how about you go play in the other room?" Vanellope suggested.

"We shall meet again soon, young giant." Lucas greeted before running off.

As Lucas ran off, Ralph was a bit concerned about Vanellope's brother.

"Should I be afraid?" Ralph asked.

"No, Lucas is totally harmless…" Vanellope answered "…most of the time."

Later that day, Ralph and Vanellope were in the basement of the Von Schweetz where there was gym equipment. Ralph was changed into exercise clothes which consisted of a sleeveless shirt and track pants, and proceeded to work out. The first exercise Ralph did was pull ups, and during the time Vanellope heard Ralph's cell phone ring.

"Can you get that for me?" Ralph requested.

Vanellope then took out Ralph's cell phone and noticed that he just received a text. She looked at it and saw that it was from Samus Aran. Vanellope read aloud the text which said, "Hello, Ralph. How are you doing? I haven't heard from you lately and I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me on Friday."

"Well…Tell her that I'm busy that night with…dance practice." Ralph informed.

However, Vanellope had used Ralph's cell phone to text Samus back saying "Of course." to her request.

"Good news for you, Ralph." Vanellope informed back "You just scored a date with Samus on Friday."

"What?" Ralph exclaimed.

From that on, Ralph held on to the bar for a long period of time and it began to break off causing him to fall down.

"What did you do that for?" Ralph exclaimed as he stood back up.

"Ralph, why are you avoiding Samus?" Vanellope asked "I thought you liked her."

"I do like her." Ralph answered "It's just that…"

"What?" Vanellope interrupted.

"I'm nervous, okay." Ralph replied "I've never had feelings for someone before and I'm not exactly what people call 'boyfriend material'."

"Look, Ralph, she's totally falling for you." Vanellope explained "Apparently, ever since you two kissed at Felix's birthday party. Isn't it a common guy rule that they definitely should go out with a hot girl who likes them?"

"I'm not familiar with guy rules." Ralph replied "I've been kind of left out on that."

As they continued their conversation, Ralph proceeded to do a different exercise where he was lifting weights. Because of his large amount of strength, he was able to probably lift somewhere between 200-250 pounds depending on which muscle. Ralph was filled so much steam at that moment.

"It's okay if you're scared." Vanellope commented.

"I'm not scared, it's just I don't know if I'm ready for it." Ralph commented back.

"I'm sorry, Ralph." Vanellope sympathized "I was trying to make sure you were in the game. For an attractive girl to be interested in you is actually kind of charming and something to be grateful for. Look, do you want to go out with Samus?"

"Yes." Ralph answered "I think she's awesome."

"Go out with her, then." Vanellope continued "Don't worry, Ralph. You're amazing, both inside and out, and you're lucky for Samus to see that in you."

"I just wondered about something. Wouldn't the bandages on my hand and face be a bit of a turn off?" Ralph wondered.

"Of course not, girls love the whole sympathetic sensitive crap." Vanellope answered.


	19. The Thick Line

Chapter 19-The Thick Line

On Monday, Ralph got himself ready to go to school. He walked over to Vanellope's room to enter to find out that she was making a mess in the room looking for some of her stuff.

"Vanellope, are you okay?" Ralph wondered.

"My speech has got to be in here somewhere." Vanellope answered "It just has to be. Can you help me look for it in the closet?"

"Of course I can." Ralph replied as he went inside the closet and looked through her stuff.

Ralph didn't find the speech yet, but found some of Vanellope's other stuff; one of them included an old CD.

"Vanellope, you like the Spice Girls?" Ralph asked as he smiled "That's…that's pretty lame."

"Hey, I was much younger and impressionable then." Vanellope explained "So, don't judge me. In fact, I should judge you because you made a bitch slap just now."

"I'm sorry. Anyway, do you remember the last place you put it?" Ralph replied.

Vanellope continued to look in her room by retracing some of her steps and checking her shelves and ended up finding the folder where she put her speech.

"Here it is!" Vanellope said "I can't believe I forgot I put it in the shelf where my papers are."

"What's that speech supposed to be for?" Ralph curiously asked.

"I've been meaning to tell you." Vanellope answered "The student council election speeches are this afternoon, and I've just about finished mine."

"It's nice to hear about that." Ralph replied "Now, come on, we've got to head to school."

"Okay, thanks for reminding me, Stinkbrain." Vanellope replied back.

As Ralph and Vanellope walked out the room, they bumped into Sour Bill.

"Hello there, Sour Bill." Ralph greeted.

"Sorry about the room, I've…been a restless sleeper." Vanellope greeted also.

Ralph and Vanellope proceeded to walk downstairs, and as they left, Sour Bill walked into the room and noticed that it was still messy from Vanellope looking for her speech.

"They don't pay me enough for this." Sour Bill commented.

Valeria was downstairs in the kitchen where there were plates of food laid out. Ralph, Vanellope, and Lucas entered the room speedily, grabbed their lunches, and tried to leave the room, but Valeria stopped them from leaving.

"Hold up there, kids." Valeria interrupted "You three are not going anywhere until you eat your breakfast. It's 7:30 right now, there's still time."

Ralph, Vanellope, and Lucas then sat down on the table eating the food that was made for breakfast. Later, in the early morning before first period started, while Ralph and Vanellope were walking through the hallways, they noticed that some of the students saw Ralph wearing his bandages.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" Ralph asked.

"Just keep walking." Vanellope responded.

At lunchtime, Ralph and Vanellope were sitting together waiting for Rancis and Candlehead.

"You know, I can't handle all these people talking about my bandages." Ralph commented.

"Come on, Ralph, I bet you five dollars that Rancis and Candlehead won't talk about them." Vanellope replied.

From the time Vanellope finished her sentence, Rancis and Candlehead arrived.

"Hello, Ralph." Rancis greeted "Why are you wearing bandages?"

"I believe you owe me five dollars." Ralph remarked to Vanellope.

Vanellope then reluctantly took out her wallet and gave Ralph a five dollar bill due to her losing her bet. From that moment, Rancis sat down beside Vanellope and Candlehead sat down beside Ralph.

"Look, it's been a partially difficult weekend for me." Ralph replied to Rancis "I don't want to talk about it."

At that time, Vanellope took out items from her backpack and took out the speech she was going to make later today.

"I can't believe I have to present a speech for the student council elections today." Vanellope explained "I'm so nervous. Rancis, do you see anything that's outstanding?"

"I think you're outstanding." Rancis commented.

From Rancis' remark, Vanellope began to laugh in a silly mannerism. As Vanellope and Rancis moved closer together, they were interrupted.

"Do you think you two can do that when you're…I don't know…alone?" Candlehead commented.

All of a sudden, they were interrupted by Felix who sat down right beside Ralph feeling all nervous.

"Felix, what's going on?" Ralph curiously asked.

"Nothing…everything's fine." Felix nervously answered "Just thought I would see how my big friend Ralph is doing. What's up with the bandages on your face and hand?"

"Can we please not talk about that?" Ralph replied.

"Okay, Felix, what's wrong?" Rancis asked.

"Why would there be something wrong?" Felix asked in reply.

"You always get nervous when something upsets you." Rancis answered.

"Alright, fine." Felix replied "It's about my situation with Tamora. I'm currently stuck in the friend zone."

From that reaction, everyone else on the table gasped because of that common problem.

"Wow, you are in a real slump there, Felix." Candlehead commented.

"Tamora currently sees me just as a friend." Felix explained "How can I get her to see me as more than that?"

"I believe these calls are for a demonstration." Vanellope suggested.

Vanellope then took out a piece of paper and marker in order to explain the situation to Felix. She began to draw as she discussed it.

"Alright, pretend this circle is known as the 'friend zone', and the circle that drawn around outside that circle is the 'relationship zone'." Vanellope explained "Basically, when a guy is with a girl, he's either in the friend zone or the relationship zone, and going from one zone to the next is difficult. Going from friend zone to relationship zone can be problematic, but it can be reached. However, from the relationship zone to the friend zone can be a death trap."

"What sufficient data do you have for this explanation?" Candlehead asked.

"I made it up after watching several episodes of Gossip Girl." Vanellope answered.

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain how I can get Tamora to be my girlfriend." Felix replied.

"Listen. There are some simple steps that you can do to get out of the friend zone." Ralph explained "When's the next time you're hanging out with her?"

"Tomorrow afternoon." Felix answered.

"Oh, you better reschedule that to tomorrow evening, buddy." Rancis replied.

"When he means to say is that most dates are usually 'dates' when they are done in the evening." Vanellope explained "Why do you ask? It's because the evening is much more romantic."

"Thanks for that." Felix replied.

Felix then went on and sent a text to Tamora to reschedule their hang out to the evening time, and a few seconds later, he received a text back.

"Tamora just asked me where to go to hang out tomorrow." Felix explained.

But before Felix was going to send a text back, Vanellope and Rancis had interrupted.

"Hold up there, you might want to wait a few hours before texting her back." Vanellope notified.

"Replying too soon makes you look desperate." Rancis explained "And that's not even cool, man."

"I think what they're saying is that you don't want to rush to respond." Ralph corrected "A typical slow movement is good to get yourself out of the friend zone."

"Don't worry, Felix, you'll be able to get Tamora as your girlfriend." Vanellope commented "Just like Ralph got Samus to be his girlfriend."

"Vanellope, how many times do I have to tell you not to tell anyone about that?" Ralph remarked.

"That's the first time you've ever said anything remotely close to that." Vanellope replied.

"You're dating Samus Aran?" Felix asked to Ralph as he stood back up "She's like one of the most admired girls here. How were you able to? Can you teach me your tricks?"

"I don't have any 'tricks.'" Ralph explained as he stood back up "Besides, I don't think you have to use any gimmicks, you just have to…you know…go with your typical self traits."

"Thank you so much, Ralph." Felix replied before leaving.

As Felix left, Ralph sat back down and spent the rest of the lunch period with Vanellope, Rancis, and Candlehead.


	20. Turbo Troubles & Unexpected Confessions

Chapter 20-Turbo Troubles and Unexpected Confessions

During the lunch hour at school, the Candy Girls were walking through the hallways.

"Taffyta, what are we walking down here for?" Jubileena asked.

"We're meeting with someone…someone who can help us with our current situation." Taffyta answered as she took out her cellphone.

She ended up calling one of the contacts on her cellphone, and all of a sudden, she ended up hearing what sounded like a booty call ringtone. The sound came closer and they found out that it was coming from Turbo's cellphone who was entering the same hallway they were in while they were getting a hold of him. Turbo ended up answering his phone.

"Turbo Cyrus, how may I be of service?" Turbo responded.

"Turbo, you used your 'booty call' ringtone on me?" Taffyta replied "Why would you do that?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Turbo replied with a smirk on his face.

"Cut the chase, Turbo, do you have what I'm looking for?" Taffyta asked in a mad tone.

"Of course, follow me outside." Turbo answered.

The Candy Girls ended up following Turbo to behind the school where they met up with Turbo's friends: Jet and Hawk. Turbo then opened his backpack to take out his laptop and proceeded to turn it on.

"Why did you take so long?" Taffyta asked "You know the student council speeches are this afternoon."

"I'm sorry there, Taffyta, but it took a long time to dig up some dirt on your competition." Turbo explained.

"Yeah, we had to look through lots of data to find it." Jet explained.

As Turbo was about to access the files on his laptop, he took out a cigarette from his pocket and lit it to proceed smoking.

"Turbo, why are you smoking?" Taffyta asked "You do realize that just makes you an asshole."

"I don't believe that's any of your business." Turbo responded "Do you want the file or not?"

"Yes, I want the file." Taffyta responded back.

"Alright, we're in." Turbo confirmed.

Taffyta then walked around to get beside Turbo to see the computer documents that he had promised her to find.

"Yes, I've retrieved some files on Vanellope von Schweetz just like you said." Turbo explained "I've got her previous school reports, activity reports, etc."

Turbo then showed Taffyta the documents. Jet and Hawk were also looking at them, although the rest of the Candy Girls didn't see them because they were still standing in front of them. However, from Taffyta's glance, she placed a smile on her face.

"Can you transfer it to this?" Taffyta asked as she took out her memory stick.

"I certainly can." Turbo answered with an evil smile on his face.

"I don't think this situation calls for your memory stick, Taffyta." Crumbelina commented.

"Yeah, maybe everything will be alright later this afternoon." Snowanna added.

"'Maybe everything will be alright later this afternoon.'" Taffyta mimicked "No, it won't, moron. Vanellope has already nestled her way into the top of the school's 'hot list.' This is just the sure fire technique I can assure my win in the election."

"But, Taffyta, there are some things in school that students should not tamper with." Crumbelina explained "Digging up this kind of information is one of them."

"You may end up hurting a lot of people if you do this." Minty added.

"Listen, our group has been teen royalty here for far too long to give in to some childish superstitions." Taffyta argued "Besides, superstitions are stupid. Now, shut up and let me get these files."

Turbo then placed Taffyta's memory stick into his computer, and transferred the files about Vanellope into the hard drive. Taffyta smiled as Turbo handed it back to her afterwards.

"Nice doing business with you, Turbo." Taffyta commented as she took out her wallet and gave Turbo some cash in exchange.

As Taffyta along with the rest of the Candy Girls walked away, Turbo stared at them until they were no longer in sight smiling as he continued smoking. However, Principal Litwak walked by and caught Turbo smoking.

"Cameron Cyrus, there is no smoking allowed on school grounds." Principal Litwak commented "You do realize those things can kill you."

"I'm betting on it, Principal Litwak." Turbo commented back "Besides, I prefer to be called 'Turbo.'"

"If you say so, 'Turbo', now, will you put that out?" Principal Litwak requested.

"Okay, fine!" Turbo explained as he put out his cigarette.

Later that afternoon, the student council elections took place in the school's auditorium. Vanellope and Taffyta were standing on the stage under their respective podiums. Vanellope was the first to give out her speech, but before she could speak, she got nervous and struggled to speak.

"Hello, my name is Vanellope von Schweetz and I would like to be your next student council president." Vanellope announced "When I first started out, this was mainly something I wanted to accomplish. However, you would like to know what I can bring to the people. I'm a smart and talented young girl who is eccentric which means that I have unique traits that are hard to come by."

Eventually, a few minutes later, she finished her speech talking about her personal traits and what she was aiming to accomplish. By the time Taffyta was about to give her speech, her friends began to set up her "presentation".

"Attention, students." Taffyta announced "My name is Taffyta Muttonfudge, and I would like to be your next student council president. Since I have been the last president, you know what I can bring to the table and you know so much about me already unlike my opponent Vanellope von Schweetz whom you don't know that much and has been hiding a few secrets of her own. Allow me to demonstrate."

Taffyta then allowed the screen to come down and plugged her memory stick into the computer connected to showing the files she obtained on Vanellope. Taffyta used a clicker to go through the slides.

"Exhibit A." Taffyta presented "Vanellope von Schweetz, she moved here a few months earlier, but you don't happen to know where and what she moved from. Apparently, I checked her background and it seems as if Vanellope here used to be in treatment at her old home. Before she used to have an overweight problem, and how does any young rich girl deal with it? It looks as if she has done it by bulimic process. It's nice to see you've attained a pleasant figure, Vanellope."

"Look, here's the deal." Vanellope explained "When I was younger, I was very conscious about how I looked and felt uncomfortable with how I first turned out. Even though I was told I looked alright, I was still fixated on what I wanted myself to look like and I guess I got myself taken by it. But that was years ago and I'm now healthy and have a normal weight thanks to a proper diet. However, that experience made me realize that embracing yourself is not about how good enough your image is, but how you embrace the qualities you have inside yourself. I would like to thank my best friend Ralph who has been the main influence to me."

"So, Vanellope, you consider Ralph as your role model?" Taffyta asked to Vanellope "Because I'd like to present Exhibit B: Ralph Dashiell Smith."

Taffyta continued going through her slides and began to come across the files she looked up on Vanellope's friend Ralph.

"Apparently, Vanellope is friends with someone who used to be a child truant." Taffyta explained "I've found out that while Ralph was 8 and 9 years old, he caused some damages and other various bad acts in his neighbourhood. Most of which took place in his home."

"Look, what she's saying is true." Ralph admitted as he stood up from the middle of the crowd "One of the main reasons that I've done such bad acts in the past was because during the time I had to live with my uncle Gene ever since my parents passed away. Every day, I've had to do what he says and he would scold whenever I messed something up. From that moment on, I couldn't bother myself to try good, because every attempt I made would lead to such destructive acts that I'm ashamed for. He's treated me in the worst way I've experienced and it made me into something I didn't want to become. My uncle is even the reason why I have these bandages on my face and hand."

"Taffyta, what did you expect to benefit from this?" Vanellope asked Taffyta "Because it looks as if you didn't think this through."

"I'm just making sure that these students know your real self." Taffyta answered.

"Well, you've just told everyone my 'real self', where I'm basically some imperfect person who has done bad things." Vanellope replied "Isn't that basically representative of everybody?"

From that moment, Vanellope continued speaking from behind her podium.

"I'm pretty sure that Taffyta has had her moments." Vanellope announced "However, this shows that I'm presenting myself as a person, and not an ideal. I'm just a mere person who wants to be your next student council president. I admit that I'm a former bulimic, but it's basically a part of me that I've experienced and I've assured myself to become a better self from that experience and that is what I hope to see in my experience. To become much better by being put in this position in order to learn and prosper."

After Vanellope finished speaking, one of the students stood up and began clapping due to be motivated by Vanellope's words. All of a sudden more students stood up and clapped until all the students in the crowd were standing and clapping. Vanellope admitted to her imperfections and past infractions, but used them to show a better side of herself that the students had loved to see.


	21. Bonding With Lucas

Chapter 21-Bonding with Lucas

Later that afternoon, back at the Von Schweetz residence, Ralph and Vanellope were in the kitchen working on their math homework. As usual, Ralph struggled and Vanellope would usually be of assistance.

"…and that is the square root of 82." Vanellope finished explaining.

Vanellope's mother: Valeria who was just finished talking on the phone came over there to talk them.

"Vanellope, Lucas is over by the Muttonfudge residence playing with his friend Ness." Valeria said "Can you go walk over there and bring him back home for dinner?"

"You know, I can head over there and bring Lucas back home." Ralph suggested.

"That's very generous of you, Ralph, but you don't have to." Valeria replied.

"Please, it's my pleasure, Mrs. Von Schweetz." Ralph replied back.

Ralph walked over to the Muttonfudge residence to pick up Vanellope's 8 year-old brother Lucas which was just further down the street from the Von Schweetz residence. Vanellope's brother Lucas usually hung out with his best friend: Ness Muttonfudge. Even though Ness was Taffyta's younger brother, Vanellope and Taffyta were usually tolerant of Lucas and Ness being friends. As soon as Ralph rang the doorbell when he was at the Muttonfudge house, Taffyta answered the door.

"What are you doing here, Ralph?" Taffyta asked in a rude tone.

"I'm here to pick up Vanellope's brother Lucas." Ralph answered.

From that moment, Lucas and Ness walked to the door acting all giddy and noticed that Ralph was outside.

"See, Ness, that's the giant I was telling you about." Lucas explained.

"You're right, his face sure looks funny." Ness commented.

"Lucas, your mother says it's time to come back home for dinner." Ralph explained.

"See you at school tomorrow, Lucas." Ness greeted.

"I'll see you tomorrow too, Ness." Lucas greeted back.

As Ralph and Lucas were walking back home, Lucas was bantering on about his friend Ness and what they have done together. During that time, Ralph and Lucas were playing catch with a baseball. Ralph's throws were very light whilst Lucas' throws were hard. Lucas told a story about what he did with Ness at summer camp.

"…and then, when Ness came out from hiding by the tree, he ended up smelling like a stinky skunk." Lucas explained.

"Something tells me the stinky skunk incident was an improvement during camp." Ralph commented.

"Ness is like the only boy who talks to me." Lucas continued explaining "Everyone else thinks I'm too strange."

"It must run from the family then, doesn't it?" Ralph replied.

As they continued walking, Ralph accidentally walked into a nearby tree branch which broke after impacting him. Out of that reaction, Ralph exclaimed in pain and fell down which made Lucas laugh.

"You're funny." Lucas commented "I like you already, young giant."

"You know, I have a name." Ralph commented in reply "You can call me 'Ralph.'"

"I'm sorry…Ralph." Lucas replied.

"That's okay. You don't have to hide the fact that you are afraid of me." Ralph replied back.

"I'm not scared of you, I think you're amazing." Lucas corrected in an excited tone "Sometimes I imagine that you tower over everyone around you and making loud roars."

"That's great, Lucas." Ralph sarcastically commented.

After dinner time, Ralph walked into the garage and saw Lucas staring at his bicycle in a frozen state. Lucas did not move or speak, which made Ralph curious.

"Lucas, why are you staring at your bicycle?" Ralph asked.

"My mom is planning on giving away my bicycle since I've never been able to ride it." Lucas answered.

"Why haven't you been able to ride it?" Ralph continued asking.

"I'm afraid to get on it." Lucas continued answering "Every time I get on it, I always fall."

"Come on, just get on the bicycle, it's not that hard." Ralph replied.

Lucas then put on his helmet and proceeded to sit down on his bicycle. Lucas had his left foot on one of the pedals, but his right foot was still on the ground.

"Okay, you can put your other foot on it now." Ralph commented.

As soon as Lucas put both feet on the pedals, he soon began to lean and fall over on his right side, but Ralph caught him before he could fall. Ralph stood Lucas back straight up, but then began to lean and fall over his left side, and Ralph had to walk over and position him back straight back up. For the next few minutes, Ralph had to keep Lucas from falling on his sides which kept going on until Ralph held Lucas in the correct stance.

"Alright, here's what we're going to do." Ralph suggested "While you ride your bicycle, I'm going to hold you the entire time. Does that sound okay?"

"That's great." Lucas commented.

Lucas proceeded to ride his bicycle down his street and Ralph kept holding him to keep him from falling on his sides. During that time, Lucas kept bantering on as usual and Ralph reluctantly followed.

"So, how come you've haven't been able to ride your bicycle?" Ralph asked.

"Don't judge me for being slow, but no one has helped me ride it before." Lucas remarked.

All of a sudden, Ralph accidentally stepped on a large rock which made him exclaim in pain because he never wore any shoes. Ralph lifted up his foot and began to examine it, and noticed that there was nothing wrong. After looking at his foot, Ralph noticed that he just let go of Lucas. Ralph looked in front of him, and noticed that Lucas kept on riding his bicycle. Ralph then ran after him. Lucas turned around and noticed that Ralph was no longer holding onto him, making him nervous and shake.

"Lucas, you're doing fine!" Ralph shouted "Just stay perfectly calm and still."

Lucas stopped shaking and began to ride his bicycle all by himself, feeling so confident and began to pedal fast.

"Ralph, I'm finally riding my bike!" Lucas shouted.

"That's great, but you might want to slow down!" Ralph shouted.

Lucas turned around and noticed that there was a fence that was a few miles away from him prompting him to do whatever he could to stop. However, Lucas wasn't able to stop until his bike until it hit the fence. Lucas fell down, but didn't get hurt at all and stood back up. Ralph immediately ran over there.

"That was awesome!" Lucas exclaimed.

"You need to learn to take more control of your bike next time, kid." Ralph advised.

"I know, but I did great, right?" Lucas asked.

"Of course you did. Now come on, we need to head back home." Ralph replied.

Ralph and Lucas then walked back home together after bonding that afternoon. Ralph surprisingly enjoyed the time he spent with Vanellope's younger brother Lucas thinking that he was just like her in multiple ways because they were both high spirited and eccentric.


	22. Typically Feeling Stricken

Chapter 22-Typically Feeling Stricken

When Friday night came, Samus was waiting outside the front door of the Von Schweetz Mansion for Ralph. Samus was dressed more classy than usual since she was wearing a blue dress and black jacket and her blonde hair was down instead of usually being tied up. Once she got there, Ralph came out looking more polished than usual in his typical attire since his hair contained gel inside it because earlier Vanellope ended up styling him in order to prepare him for that night.

"Hello, Ralph." Samus greeted while smiling "You look great."

"Thanks, you look amazing too." Ralph greeted back.

"That's very sweet." Samus complimented "By the way, can you lean in a bit closer right now?"

As Ralph moved his face down toward Samus, she immediately rubbed her right hand all over Ralph's hair to improve it to her liking allowing his hair to no longer look still.

"There! Now you look stunning." Samus assured.

Later that evening, Ralph and Samus were walking in the park together. They held hands the entire time and soon they were walking where there was a large pond nearby and continued walking along the sidewalk path.

"You know, I was getting worried at the time when you didn't reply back to my texts." Samus commented.

"I was going to, but I didn't know what to say." Ralph replied "I kept getting cold feet because I…I just get nervous about these things."

"Wow, I've never made a guy nervous before." Samus commented back "All of the previous guys I've known have been eager to try and get to me, but no one has felt this nervous around me. I kind of like the feeling."

"I know I've been stalling for so long." Ralph wondered "But why do you still give me chance even though I've done that?"

"It's because I like you…a lot, and I wanted to make sure I gave you a chance." Samus answered "Just know that you don't need to try so hard."

"So, why have a lot of guys been trying to get with you?" Ralph asked.

"Well, back in my early teenage years, I was known as an 'early bloomer.'" Samus explained "When my body was fully 'developed', I was admired by a lot of guys at school who wanted to go to second base with me. They wanted it so bad that they even resorted to paying me. I've received movie passes, gift cards, and sweets. That's the thing about growing in high school. The day you start growing a pair is the day you have a bunch of guys begging on their knees. They were all over me like teenage girls on Justin Bieber. Now, that I've shared my crazy school story, why not tell me one of yours?"

"Are you serious?" Ralph asked back.

"Yes, I'm serious." Samus answered "What crazy things happened to you at school?"

"I don't know what to tell you." Ralph responded "I don't really have it like anyone else. Since I'm one of the tallest, toughest, and heaviest kids in school, plus I'm been known to be occasionally destructive and accident prone, no one really bothers to come near me. Every time they do, they just walk away as if I they think I'm going to hurt them, but I'm not. I look like an image of fear…and its hard looking at myself in a mirror sometimes. I've been forced to spend most of my days all alone. Every day was lonely and boring for me, until I met Vanellope and grew on me like the friend I've always wanted."

"I can't imagine the feeling." Samus commented.

As they continued walking, they spotted the center area which contained a decorative fountain shaped as an angel where the water wasn't currently running. They walked over there and began walking around it. All of a sudden, they were standing beside it facing each other.

"You know, usually the decorative fountain in this park is usually running." Samus commented "I wondered why it's stopped tonight."

"I know. It seems strange." Ralph also commented "So, why do you have an interest on me?"

"To be honest, I'm just following the flow of my heart, because I've never experienced the feeling that you've given me before." Samus answered "The night when we were at Felix's birthday party in the closet, you've approached me in a way that no other guy has. Most guys have been cocky around me, but you never have. You've been truthful about how you felt and I was intrigued."

"I haven't even admitted yet that I like you." Ralph replied.

"So, you do like me?" Samus asked in reply.

"Of course I like you." Ralph answered "Although, I know I'm not that good compared to you."

"Ralph, you can stop putting yourself down. I'm wondering...what do you like about me?" Samus wondered.

"Well, I…" Ralph answered, struggling to speak "I think…you're amazing."

"Can you be more specific about that?" Samus continued asking while smiling.

"Your life looks amazing." Ralph commented "You're always admired and complimented, which is something I've never really received."

"Well, mine isn't what it's cracked up to be." Samus commented back "Behind it all, all of that praise is shallow, and no one ever seems to delve underneath the surface."

"I don't know if I'm allowed to bet, but I'm sure that whatever's underneath the surface definitely deserves some recognition." Ralph responded back.

"That's one of the most generous things I've heard." Samus commented "I could say the same thing about you."

Samus then leaned closer to Ralph and as a result made him nervously breathe deeply and unintentionally stumble. Samus stayed still for a moment and placed her hand on his back and shoved it to get him to move closer. Samus then proceeded to kiss Ralph, and he soon kissed back which went on repeatedly. During their kisses, the decorative fountain suddenly had its water running and began shooting out water out of its seams. After their kiss, Ralph and Samus both felt emotional inside themselves which proceeded as they were in each other's presence.

As soon as the date was over, Ralph went back home to the Von Schweetz mansion and walked upstairs to his room. While he was upstairs, Vanellope walked by in the hallway and began to talk to him.

"So, Ralph, how was your date with Samus?" Vanellope wondered.

Ralph didn't respond, but went inside his room and closed the door. But in a few seconds, Ralph softly opened the door only partway so his head could be visible.

"I had a great time." Ralph answered before closing the door.


	23. The Perks Of Ralph's Presence

Chapter 23-The Perks of Ralph's Presence

On a busy Saturday afternoon, Vanellope's father, King Candy was in one of the office rooms of the Von Schweetz mansion until during the middle of his paperwork, Vanellope's mother, Valeria entered the room.

"So, Andrew, I've given it a lot of thought and I believe Ralph will be much safer here with us." Valeria explained as she took out forms.

"What are those forms for, Valeria?" King Candy asked.

"We need to become his legal guardians." Valeria answered.

"Are you crazy?" King Candy asked as he stood up "You want to take in another teenager? This doesn't seem like a good idea."

"But who knows what he's been through?" Valeria argued "This is our chance to prove that what great parents we are by taking him in and having him grow into a great person."

"But look at what Ralph is." King Candy argued back "He's devastatingly tough and destructive."

"He could do good things with it, though." Valeria explained "If Ralph grows into an adult by us raising him, he could do so well."

"But what good does Ralph have to us and our wellbeing?" King Candy asked "What good does has he done for us?"

"This past week, Ralph has done so much for us." Valeria answered "For example, look at what an influence he has been on our son Lucas. Ralph just taught Lucas how to ride his bike and look how he's improved his baseball skills."

Valeria then recalled when Lucas had practiced playing baseball with Ralph. Earlier in the week, Ralph and Lucas were in the backyard of the Von Schweetz Mansion. Lucas had a baseball bat in his hands while Ralph was about to throw a baseball. Both of them were at a considerable far distance.

"Alright, now make sure you give it a full swinging motion." Ralph advised.

"I've got it, now throw it already!" Lucas demanded.

Ralph then threw the baseball and Lucas hit it with his bat, however, in Lucas' first swing, the ball ended up hitting Ralph in the stomach. From that impact, Ralph ended up exclaiming in pain, but it didn't do him any real harm.

"Wow, for a little kid, you sure know how to swing." Ralph commented "Alright, now try again."

Lucas then began to practice baseball swings some more, which he still struggled with because the ball kept hitting Ralph. In his second try, he ended up hitting the ball at Ralph's foot, and in the third try, Lucas missed, but the ball ended up hitting a tree and bouncing back to hit Ralph's back. In the next try, Ralph showed a partial enthusiasm.

"Alright, I'm sure that you're going to hit it this time." Ralph said nervously as he threw the baseball.

Ralph then threw the baseball and Lucas hit it with his bat, and the ball ended up flying high in the air at a far distance. Ralph turned around and saw how far Lucas hit the baseball and responded with a smile.

"Ralph has taught Lucas to ride a bike and play baseball?" King Candy asked "Weren't 'we' supposed to do those things with our son?"

"Oh, come on, were we ever going to have the time to do that stuff?" Valeria asked in reply "We kept stalling for months on end because of our busy work schedules. And may I remind you that Ralph has been a great friend to our daughter, Vanellope. You know how she's had trouble making friends in the past, but now she has a strong bond with Ralph. He's been loyal, appreciative, and helpful in certain situations."

Valeria then recalled when Ralph helped Vanellope out with a certain situation during the previous Wednesday afternoon. They were in the living room of the Von Schweetz mansion where Vanellope was looking through the texts on her cell phone.

"What am I going to do about Rancis?" Vanellope wondered.

"What's going on?" Ralph curiously asked "I thought things with you and Rancis were going great."

"They still are, actually." Vanellope answered "But I just found out that Rancis never told his parents that we're a couple."

"Why didn't he tell them?" Ralph continued asking.

"You know how Rancis and his family live in the poor part of the town, right?" Vanellope replied "Rancis told me that his parents are hung up on worn out prejudices about rich people because of the experiences on their own lives. They think that I might be stuck up and spoiled just because I come from a wealthy family."

"Come on, you are absolutely nothing like what Rancis' parents say." Ralph commented "You're only just stuck up."

Ralph once again used sarcasm to make Vanellope feel much better.

"I appreciate the sarcasm, but it still doesn't excuse the fact that Rancis is still being secretive about our relationship." Vanellope explained "And secrecy is something that I can't put up with. I want to be able to tell people that I'm in a relationship with Rancis Fluggerbutter. I even clarified it on my relationship status."

Vanellope then showed Ralph her Facebook profile on her cellphone which showed she was in a relationship with Rancis.

"If you're that worried about it, why not just go over there and introduce yourself to Rancis' parents." Ralph suggested "I'm sure that if you just be yourself, they'll like you enough to let go of their prejudices."

"What if they don't like me?" Vanellope asked.

"Come on, everyone loves a brat with dirty hair." Ralph answered "But no matter what happens, I don't think it really matters what their opinion is. If you two believe in each other as a couple, it's definitely worth telling people."

"Thanks, Ralph." Vanellope commented "I really hope what you say comes into play."

"I know that Ralph is a good friend to Vanellope and all, but to help with dating?" King Candy commented "I don't believe Vanellope is capable of handling those kinds of expectations yet."

"It doesn't matter 'what' Ralph helps Vanellope with." Valeria replied "All that matters is that Ralph and Vanellope have a strong friendship, and that is what I want to see exhibited in my own children. Anyway, not only is Ralph a good influence on our children, but also on our lives as well. Look at what some of the small things he does around here."

Valeria then recalled a moment from the previous Thursday afternoon where she walked into the kitchen to notice Ralph inside finishing decorating a cake.

"Hello, Mrs. Von Schweetz." Ralph greeted "Since you have an upcoming social event, I thought I would bake a cake for the occasion."

"That's very generous of you, Ralph." Valeria commented.

"Would you like to try a slice?" Ralph offered.

"I would be honoured." Valeria answered.

Ralph then cut a slice of the cake he just baked and gave to Valeria to taste. Valeria was then intrigued because of how delicious it was.

"This cake is certainly delicious." Valeria commented "How did you make it?"

"I just followed the instructions of one of my parents' cake recipes." Ralph answered.

"Did you learn this from your mother?" Valeria asked.

"No, I learned it from my father, Astaroth." Ralph answered.

After recalling previous events from earlier in the week, King Candy came to a decision.

"All of the natures aside, Ralph is a great presence here." King Candy agreed.

"Of course, now, if we become his guardians, we can make sure he has a bright future." Valeria replied "I can see big things from that kid."

"So, you really want to take in this kid and have the two of us become his new parents?" King Candy asked.

"I'm certain of that, now. Can we please proceed with this guardianship?" Valeria asked in reply.

"Of course we can." King Candy agreed.

King Candy and Valeria then walked to the backyard where Ralph, Vanellope, and Lucas were playing sports. King Candy saw the three of them having so much fun and suddenly began to see what Valeria had saw in Ralph.

"Alright, kids, can I have your attention?" Valeria requested.

"What is it, Mom?" Vanellope asked.

"Ralph, we have a little proposition for you." Valeria explained "Ralph, my husband and I have given some thought on the situation, and we would be honoured if you would be a part of our family. I know it's a bit much to ask, but we believe you have a place here."

"What does that mean?" Lucas curiously asked.

"Lucas, it means that our parents are going to become Ralph's parents, and we will have Ralph as our new brother." Vanellope explained.

"We're going to get a brother?" Lucas asked in excitement "Finally!"

Vanellope and Lucas then smiled and began to present themselves in an excited tone. Ralph began to think on Valeria's proposition. At first, he didn't know if he was worthy enough, but in his decision he saw that Vanellope and Lucas were intent on the situation and knew how influential he was to them. He knew he wanted to be beneficial to their lives.

"You've come from such a harsh place, Ralph, and we want to make sure that someone like you can prosper." Valeria continued explaining.

"Mr. and Mrs. Von Schweetz, you have shown me kindness that I haven't known in a long time." Ralph commented in reply "And I would be honoured to be in this family. I don't know how I can ever thank you."

"How about you start by calling Valeria and I 'mom' and 'dad' from this point on?" King Candy suggested.

As the day ended, King Candy and Valeria decided to officially become Ralph's new guardians.


	24. Rules of Dating

Chapter 24-Rules of Dating

Throughout the time, Felix and Tamora began to form a closer bond with each other. In the process, Tamora enjoyed having Felix as a friend. However, Felix was trying to accomplish a hard task of becoming Tamora's girlfriend. Felix and Tamora ended up helping each other out on becoming better athletes on their respective high school sports teams. On the school's last football game which allowed the team to reach the championships thanks to the strength of their newest team member Ralph, as soon as they won the game, Tamora walked over to Felix in order to congratulate him.

"You know I can't believe that we've won the championships for the first time thanks to Ralph." Felix commented.

"I made a good choice selecting that wrecker as a rival." Tamora commented in reply.

"Wait a minute. What did you decide to compete against him for?" Felix curiously asked.

"Don't tell this to Ralph, but I've been competing against Ralph because I was looking for someone to pick a fight with in order for me to become a better athlete." Tamora explained "I was doing so to make sure I would become more disciplined and vigilant and I hoped it would do the same for him."

"You have a strange way of working things out." Felix commented.

"Don't you have a trophy to hold for a group photo or something?" Tamora asked.

From that point, Tamora then gave Felix a tough hug as a congratulatory gesture. Felix looked at Tamora from a very close distance and became so entranced that he ended up kissing her face. Tamora felt the kiss and turned to lift him up in the air by grabbing onto his shirt.

"I'm sorry." Felix said nervously "It's just that I wanted to-"

Tamora then interrupted Felix by kissing him on the lips. After Felix and Tamora kissed for the first time, they felt intrigued by one another.

On the next Monday, Ralph and Vanellope were sitting together at lunch where Vanellope was showing Ralph two pictures which were both of dresses.

"Alright, Ralph, which dress do you think would look better on me for the dance?" Vanellope asked "The black one or the green one."

"I guess I'd have to say the black one." Ralph answered.

"The green one it is." Vanellope confirmed.

"Why did you ask my opinion on it for?" Ralph asked.

"I wanted to test how good you are with disagreement." Vanellope answered.

All of a sudden, Samus walked over to talk to them.

"Hello, Ralph." Samus greeted.

"Hello, Samus, how's it going?" Ralph greeted back "Have you met my friend Vanellope? Vanellope, this is my girlfriend Samus."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Vanellope greeted "So, I'm guessing you're also Ralph's date to the dance on Friday?"

"That's what I came here to talk about." Samus replied in an upset tone.

"Why? Is there something wrong?" Ralph curiously asked.

"Yes, actually, there is." Samus answered "I should let you know that my father is kind of…overprotective when it comes to dating. He clearly doesn't want me to out of respect for my safety and ever since our first date, he ended up making this new rule. He told me that I'm not allowed to go to the dance with a date until my cousin Kitana has one herself."

"Who's Kitana?" Vanellope asked.

"Kitana is my cousin who is of Japanese descent and is exactly a year older than me and whose family lives right next door to mine." Samus answered "She is known to have a father and a twin sister who both wear masks. Kitana is smart, beautiful, and means well, but her attitude is something else entirely."

Samus then recalled an earlier event that happened at the school when Kitana saw Taffyta parking her car right beside her, but in the process made a dent on hers which she had done directly on purpose. As soon as Taffyta got out of her, Kitana struck an argument with her.

"Excuse me, but you just made a dent in my car." Kitana argued.

"I'm so sorry." Taffyta replied sarcastically "But you really should watch where you park next time."

After Taffyta made a mean remark, Kitana had then went back in her car and moved it out of her parking space and drove right into Taffyta's car to make a dent on it. As soon as Taffyta saw it later after the school day, she then screamed very loudly.

"Apparently, Kitana has been able to scare a lot of people." Samus continued explaining "She's basically known to be eye candy, but no guy who has met her has gotten the nerve to talk to her because of her abrasive side. She's like a beast. I've talked to a bunch of available guys to ask them if they would go out with her and they have all said no. I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Don't worry, Samus, I'm sure that I can find a guy who can take your cousin Kitana to the dance." Ralph commented.

"Are you sure about that, Ralph?" Samus asked in a worried tone.

"Of course, I have a way of being encouraging to people." Ralph answered "I'll be able to get Kitana with the right guy for her by Friday."

"Thank you so much, Ralph." Samus replied in excitement as she hugged him and kissed his lips "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a dance to get ready for."

As soon as Samus left, Ralph sat back down in front of Vanellope and exhaled deeply with a worried expression on his face.

"You have no idea on what guy to take Kitana to the dance, do you?" Vanellope asked.

"Of course I don't, but what was I going to do?" Ralph asked in reply "I can't let Samus down, at least not at this point in our relationship."

"But you heard what she said." Vanellope replied "For Kitana, no one will go out with her."

"Don't worry. I'm sure I can get Kitana a date." Ralph replied back "I just need to find a guy who can be able to handle her."


	25. The Initial Set-Up

Chapter 25-The Initial Set-Up

The next day, Ralph and Vanellope were talking a walk in the middle of the afternoon and began to enter the park. While they were walking, they noticed a teenage boy inside training alongside two other people in the middle of the grass. The teenage boy was highly skilled in martial arts and had considerable muscle definition. He was kicking the wooden blocks they held up and then beating up the trainers that were standing next to him.

"Who is that guy?" Vanellope curiously asked.

"That's Liu Kang." Ralph answered "He goes to our school and is one pretty tough guy. Liu Kang used to be this child nerd, but ever since he started doing Kung Fu, he's become awesome and fearless. Some people say that he once took out a live bull using only his hands."

"Hey, don't you think that Liu Kang would be the perfect guy for Kitana?" Vanellope suggested.

"Are you serious?" Ralph asked in reply.

"Yes, because that is one badass guy right there." Vanellope answered "You should set him up with Kitana, because he doesn't seem scared of anything."

Ralph and Vanellope then proceeded to talk to Liu Kang who was right in the middle of his Kung Fu training. Liu Kang didn't notice their presence until he practiced a high kick that almost hit Ralph in the chest as he came over.

"Whoa! Can you take it easy on the overalls?" Ralph asked.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Liu Kang asked in reply before putting his leg down.

"Hello, I'm Ralph Smith." Ralph introduced.

"And I'm his sister Vanellope von Schweetz. It's nice to meet you, Liu Kang." Vanellope introduced.

"How is he your brother if you both have different last names?" Liu Kang curiously asked to Vanellope.

"My parents just became his legal guardians, so technically he's now my adoptive brother." Vanellope answered.

"We have a little proposition for you." Ralph continued "Would you be interested in going to the dance on Friday with our friend, Kitana Sato?"

"What does she look like?" Liu Kang asked.

"Samus sent me a picture of her through my cell phone." Ralph answered "Why don't you tell me?"

Ralph then showed Liu Kang the picture of Kitana on his cell phone. From the moment Liu Kang started seeing Kitana for the first time, he became intrigued.

"She looks beautiful." Liu Kang commented "But I don't think it's any of my business to take her out on a date."

"Come on. Is the great Liu Kang unable to handle dating?" Vanellope asked "You're practically fearless for beating up a live bull."

"Yes, I called it getting dinner for my family." Liu Kang commented.

"So, you think she's beautiful." Ralph commented in reply "Does that mean you want to go to the dance with her?"

"Of course I want to." Liu Kang replied "However, I don't have the time for these events. I'm pretty busy."

"Listen, my girlfriend Samus is unable to go to the dance unless her cousin Kitana gets a date." Ralph explained "Samus is counting on me for this, so…will you ask her out? Although, I don't want you to focus on me, but on Kitana."

"I'll have to check a few things but, alright, I'll ask her, but you're going to owe me a favour later." Liu Kang agreed.

The next day, during school, Kitana was at her locker putting her books back inside whilst Ralph and Vanellope were at a distance watching her along with Liu Kang.

"So, what's your plan on taming that wild animal?" Liu Kang asked.

"Don't worry. I have in my hand a few basic principles on landing Kitana." Vanellope answered before taking out a sheet of paper and handing it to Liu Kang.

Liu Kang looked at the page and saw that it had nothing written on it, then turned it to the other side, and still found no writing.

"This page is blank." Liu Kang commented.

"That's because you don't need any." Vanellope commented in reply "Just think of it as improvisation. Just ask her out and have a good reply to anything she says in a synch."

"Alright then, if you say so." Liu Kang replied.

Liu Kang proceeded to walk over to Kitana, and as usual, she was in her usual ruthless self.

"Hello, I'm Liu Kang." Liu Kang introduced.

"Kitana Sato." Kitana replied "What business do you have being in my personal space?"

"I'm sorry." Liu Kang replied back "By the way, I love that shirt you're wearing."

"I hate this shirt." Kitana commented.

"Then why do you wear it?" Liu Kang asked.

"My mom made me wear it because she is a control freak who has to decide what I wear but doesn't know that I'm capable of deciding on my own." Kitana answered "However, I have to abide by her rules because my mom says that I'm living under her roof. Now, if you excuse me, I need to head to my next class."

"But there's something I need to ask you first." Liu Kang replied "Will you go to the dance with me on Friday?"

"Why do you want to go to the dance with me?" Kitana asked in reply.

"It's because you're beautiful and I love a girl with a feisty spirit like yourself." Liu Kang answered.

"That's very flattering, and I'd love to go with you, but I'm sorry." Kitana answered back sarcastically "It's…it's just that I don't want to."

"What's your problem?" Liu Kang asked "What do you say to me putting my arms around your waist with a slow tempo song in the background?"

"What do you say to me pinning you to the wall with a Kung Fu grip move?" Kitana asked in reply.

"That's weird." Liu Kang commented "How could you-"

All of a sudden, Liu Kang was interrupted when Kitana had done some Kung Fu moves and got him pinned to the wall like she said.

"That's impressive…" Liu Kang commented "…but not impressive enough."

In return, Liu Kang ended up doing a Kung Fu move on Kitana causing him to be released from her grip and get her pinned down by his hand.

"You're formidable." Kitana commented as she was released by Liu Kang "But why do you want to go out with me, Liu Kang?"

"I really like you and I want to take a chance on you." Liu Kang answered.

"That's a pretty dull answer in my perspective, but I'll take it." Kitana replied "Alright, you try hard, but I guess I'll go to the dance with you."

From that moment, Ralph successfully completed his promise with Samus. Now, that Kitana was going to the dance with Liu Kang, Samus was able to abide by her father's rule, and be able to go the dance with Ralph.


	26. As The Night Follows

Chapter 26-As the Night Follows

When Friday came, all of the students were preparing themselves to go the dance. Ralph and Vanellope were both getting dressed up in their rooms. Ralph was finally able to take off the bandages on his left hand and left eye, because he had worn them for a long enough time. As he took them off, he saw that his burn and wounds were all gone and ended up looking brand new. As both of them headed downstairs, King Candy and Valeria saw them and commented on how they looked lovely.

"I can definitely say that you two kids look lovely." Valeria commented.

"Alright, now, have fun at the dance." King Candy assured.

"We will, Dad. See you later." Vanellope replied.

As soon as they got to the dance, Ralph was immediately with Samus, Vanellope was immediately with Rancis, and Felix was immediately with Tamora. During a slow tempo song, Felix and Tamora talked to each other while their arms were around each other. They became closer as a couple, yet still had difficulty to describe how they felt.

"Why haven't you told me that you liked me before?" Felix asked.

"I didn't know what to do at the time." Tamora answered "No one has ever made feel this way in a long time. I was never able to say it."

"Are you still holding yourself back after your previous relationship?" Felix continued asking "Because I don't think you can keep yourself away from how you feel."

"After I lost Bradley, I felt heartbroken in a way I never have before." Tamora explained "I hated feeling like that and I didn't want to go through that again."

"So, to protect yourself, you basically keep away any emotions you approach?" Felix assumed "Avoiding your feelings doesn't keep you safe, it just keeps people out."

"It's kind of strange how you still like me even though you know how cold natured I am." Tamora commented.

"Well, I stand by my word that you're the most dynamite gal I've ever seen." Felix commented back.

That comment which usually caused Tamora to spark into anger, instead caused her to push Felix closer to her and hold their arms around each other.

"I'm sorry for saying that again." Felix remarked.

"That's okay, I don't mind." Tamora replied.

Elsewhere at that time, Ralph and Samus were also together. Samus was looking up towards Ralph's face with her arms around Ralph's chest. From how close they were to each other, it was noticeable how Ralph was 13 inches taller than Samus.

"I didn't know how, but I can't believe you finally got a date for my cousin Kitana." Samus commented "Usually, no guy can handle her considering how rough natured she is."

"I guess you could say it takes the right kind of guy like Liu Kang to handle her." Ralph commented back.

"Still, I'm curious to know how you were able to find the perfect match for anyone." Samus replied "It's a remarkable skill that is hard to come by."

"From what you have said before, I don't know how you can handle me." Ralph replied back.

"I hear a lot from these students who have said that they are scared of you." Samus mentioned "I've been following off of what you have said to me before and I just don't get why people would be afraid of how highly tall and heavy you are."

"You've forgot how it's frightening that I've been prone to being destructive." Ralph mentioned back.

"I'm not afraid of you, Ralph." Samus replied "In fact, I kind of like the treatment that you've given me and I've found you to be quite interesting."

As time kept following, the end of June was heading their way meaning it was going to be the end of the school year. Ralph and Vanellope finished the 10th grade with success and were prepared for summer vacation. After the last day of school, both of them went back home in Vanellope's car. On the drive back, they had a conversation.

"You know, Vanellope, I'd like to thank you for making this semester at school pretty interesting." Ralph commented.

"Well, what can I say?" Vanellope replied "I'm full of excitement. I mean, you are now on the football team leading them to victory and I'm going to be the next student council president. Anyways, what's with the total recall, Ralph?"

"Don't you think it's important to look back on previous encounters?" Ralph asked.

"Ralph, I live in the present, man." Vanellope answered "You are going to love this summer vacation, my new brother. You know why?"

"Why?" Ralph questioned.

"It's because this summer is going to be legend…wait for it…dary." Vanellope answered "That's right. I say it's going to be legendary. Now, come on, let's kick off this day, big guy."

Vanellope then proceeded to play the music from her iPod connected to her car. She pressed play without knowing what song was going to be played. All of a sudden, the song "Wannabe" by the Spice Girls ended up playing on the speakers. From the first few seconds of hearing the song, both of them felt strange, so Vanellope immediately pressed pause.

"I'm sorry, I picked the wrong song." Vanellope said.

"Are you serious, Vanellope?" Ralph asked "Why do you like the Spice Girls?"

"Hey, it was when I was young and impressionable." Vanellope answered "So, don't judge me, Stinkbrain."

Vanellope then played another song from her iPod which was the song "Good Time" by Carly Rae Jepsen and Owl City. Both Ralph and Vanellope enjoyed listening to the song, and the song proceeded to play through the speakers as they were on their way back home. The drive back made them excited and ready to anticipate for what events would throw their way during the summer.


	27. Day Of The Heat Wave

Chapter 27-Day of the Heat Wave

On an early summer day in July, it was the time of a heat wave. Throughout the town, the temperature was around 35 degrees Celsius. At the Von Schweetz Mansion, Ralph and Vanellope were with Rancis and Candlehead inside. Moments ago, a power outage caused the air conditioning to stop working leaving them affected by the heat. Like all heat waves, they were all wearing short clothes.

"Man, I…am so hot." Vanellope commented.

"Yes, you are." Rancis commented back casually referring to something else.

From that moment, Vanellope's mother Valeria came into the room.

"I've got bad news, kids." Valeria announced "Apparently, our air conditioning is going to be out for the entire day."

"Mom, you do know it's like 35 degrees outside." Vanellope replied.

"You know this power outage may present yourselves with an opportunity." Valeria continued "You've been in here watching TV all morning. That's it. For the rest of the day, you are not allowed to use the television, Internet, or anything to do involving a screen. Stay outside and have some fun."

"But what are we supposed to do all day?" Ralph curiously asked.

"We have a pool and a trampoline in the backyard." Valeria asked in reply "There's something you can do."

Valeria then walked away.

"Vanellope, your mother is so…hot." Candlehead commented.

The next thing that Ralph, Vanellope, Rancis, and Candlehead did was swim in the pool in the backyard of the Von Schweetz Mansion. They were all dressed in their swim suits and began to use that to beat the heat wave. At one moment, Ralph was about to jump from the diving board. Once he jumped and landed in the water, Ralph made a huge splash that ended up spraying water on Sour Bill as he entered the backyard.

"Sorry there, Sour Bill." Ralph said.

"Don't worry, I consider it a privilege." Sour Bill replied sarcastically in his usual monotonous voice before leaving.

During that time, Vanellope and Rancis were sitting on beach chairs beside each other. From that moment, Rancis received a text from his cell phone. When he read it, he found it to be something shocking that made him looked worried.

"Rancis, is there something wrong?" Vanellope asked.

"No, why would there be something wrong?" Rancis answered awkwardly as he put away his cell phone.

"Whenever you have something that's bothering you, you know you can tell me anything." Vanellope replied "I don't like it when you have these secrets."

"Well, I can't tell you this, okay?" Rancis replied back "I don't want you to be worried."

"Nothing you're saying right now is making me feel any better." Vanellope commented as she got out of her chair.

A few minutes later, Valeria was in the kitchen on a business call, not noticing what was happening around her because she was fixated on her phone. She finally became aware when she saw Ralph, Vanellope, Rancis, and Candlehead come in the room covered in black slime.

"I'm going to have to call you back." Valeria said on the phone before hanging up "What the heck happened to you?"

"Mom, why is the pool filter backed up?" Vanellope asked in reply.

"Oh, I just remembered that we haven't been able to get our pool cleaned." Valeria explained "I'm sorry, kids."

"Can we please just watch some television?" Candlehead asked.

"Don't we have a backup generator somewhere?" Ralph also asked.

"Now, come on, don't plug yourselves in just yet, the day is still high." Valeria commented "It's too good of a day to be inside. As a mother, it's my task to ensure that this really hot day is legend…wait for it…dary."

"Hey, Vanellope, don't you use that line sometimes?" Ralph mentioned.

"Where do you think she got it from?" Valeria asked "Yes, it was my motto back in the day. Back when I was known by my maiden name: Valeria Stinson. But back to the subject at hand, heat waves are meant to be enjoyed outside."

From Valeria's words, Ralph, Vanellope, Rancis, and Candlehead continued to spend their day outside. They were back in their usual summer clothes and got the black slime off of them. Vanellope was driving her car with the other three inside wondering where to go.

"I can't believe this weather is so hot." Vanellope commented.

"It's almost as hot as your mother." Candlehead commented in reply.

"Candlehead, do you have a crush on my mom or something?" Vanellope wondered "I don't find it wrong, but it's just its kind of creepy when you say it out loud."

After driving for a while, they finally came across a beach and soon decided to go there. They walked through the docks nearby where they saw Ralph's girlfriend Samus nearby.

"Hey, Ralph!" Samus shouted.

"Samus, what are you doing here?" Ralph asked.

"I'm here to take my new boat out for a spin." Samus answered.

"You have a boat?" Ralph continued asking.

"Can we see it?" Vanellope asked.

"Come with me." Samus replied.

Afterwards, while they were at what looked to be a stone bridge, Samus stood over the stone wall and began to jump into the water. However, Ralph, Vanellope, Rancis, and Candlehead hurried over to saw that Samus actually jumped onto her boat which was a motor powered, decoratively styled and reasonably sized craft.

"Any of you guys want a ride?" Samus asked.

Ralph turned towards the rest of his friends with an expression on his face that would be a request all on its own.

"Go ahead, Ralph." Vanellope confirmed.

Ralph then jumped onto Samus' boat. His large weight ended up causing some items on the boat to shake, but were still in good condition.

"Are you always prone to cause wreckage?" Samus wondered.

"It comes with my name." Ralph answered.

As the day continued, Ralph and Samus would spend the hot summer day on the boat as Samus drove it out into the open water while Vanellope, Rancis, and Candlehead were going to head elsewhere nearby to beat the heat.


	28. In The Open Water

Chapter 28-In the Open Water

Samus drove her boat out into the water with Ralph right beside her. Suddenly, Samus stopped the boat somewhere in the ocean.

"Why did you stop here?" Ralph asked.

"That's why." Samus answered pointing towards the west.

From the west side of the boat, Ralph and Samus saw a beautiful looking ocean view.

"Wow, that view looks amazing." Ralph commented "By the way, how do you have your own boat?"

"Actually, this boat belongs to my father." Samus replied "However, he doesn't know that I use it. My father hides the keys from me so I don't use it, but I always know where he hides them."

"Why would you use your father's boat without telling him?" Ralph continued asking.

"I'm all about seizing the moment, Ralph." Samus answered "No one can actually live forever, so I plan on having some thrills while I can."

From her last sentence, Samus then changed into the bathing suit she wore underneath her clothes.

"What are you doing?" Ralph curiously asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?' Samus asked in reply.

Samus then walked over the edge of her boat and began to jump into the open water. She made a huge dive and Ralph spoke to her as soon as her head was above water.

"Are you crazy jumping into open water like this?" Ralph asked.

"Don't worry, Ralph, I'm perfectly fine." Samus answered "In fact, why don't you jump in or are you too scared of water?"

"I'm not scared of water." Ralph replied "I can totally jump into the ocean if I wanted to."

"You're teasing that sentence right now, but you don't have the balls to go for it." Samus commented "I guess I'm getting all the fun out of this one."

As Samus began to gloat, Ralph began to change into the swim shorts he was wearing underneath his clothes and then proceeded to jump into the open water. As soon as Ralph made his jump, he swam up to the surface where Samus was right beside him.

"I can't believe you talked me into that." Ralph commented.

From that response, Samus then splashed water onto Ralph, and he splashed water on her back. They kept repeated until Samus spoke out on the matter.

"Stop!" Samus exclaimed "I got water in my eyes."

"I'm sorry." Ralph replied "Can I take a look at that?"

However, as Ralph moved closer, Samus ended up splashing him and both of them continued to splash water on each other. Later that afternoon, Ralph and Samus were both lying down on the floor of the boat in their swim suits looking up towards the sky. Samus then took Ralph's left arm which was right beside her and moved it around her having his arm hold her from behind.

"What did you do that for?" Ralph curiously asked.

"Girls like to be held by their boyfriends, Ralph." Samus answered.

"Sorry for not noticing the signal." Ralph replied "This is the first time I've ever been in a relationship."

"That's okay. It's my second relationship to be exact." Samus replied back.

"Who did you date for the first time?" Ralph wondered.

"His name was Snake." Samus explained "Snake Mattson. His parents are a friend of my parents. Aside from all the guys who paid me to get to second base, Snake was my first 'real' boyfriend. We bonded while we were both at the shooting ranges and then after that we did basically everything together. Snake made me laugh and excited, and we fell in love with each other. Until one day, I caught him cheating on me with my cousin Kitana. Knowing that all that time, he was with my cousin, making her feel that same way I felt, it really hurt me. After that, I couldn't bear to date anyone again."

"Then why did you decide to date me?" Ralph continued asking "By the way, personally, it feels pleasant hearing about your past relationship from you."

"Here you are again with all the questions." Samus commented.

"It's not like I'm as interesting as you are." Ralph commented back.

"Are you kidding me?" Samus replied "With how tall, strong, and heavy you are. It's like you're a mutant. The abilities you could be capable of are exciting."

From that moment, Samus began placing her hand on Ralph's chest and began to move it around his skin without him noticing.

"Maybe I am a mutant, because I'm exactly treated like one." Ralph commented.

"It's just that I've never met anyone like you, Ralph." Samus explained "Every time I'm around you, it's like…it's like I'm catching my breath or something."

From that moment on, Ralph and Samus faced each other without speaking another word. They were just lying down on the boat in each other's arms as the day continued. Meanwhile, Vanellope and Rancis were playing on the beach sand in their swim suits. Vanellope was chasing after Rancis and soon she tackled him down on to the ground. Vanellope soon pinned Rancis down on the ground with her own hands on Rancis' arms. As Vanellope had Rancis pinned down, Rancis kissed Vanellope on her face which led to her to kiss him on the lips. All of a sudden, while the two were making out, there was a ringtone being heard from Rancis' cell phone nearby.

As Rancis got off of Vanellope, he checked his cell phone to see that it was a text that gave him the same upsetting reaction from earlier.

"Rancis, what's wrong?" Vanellope curiously asked.

"It's…nothing." Rancis nervously answered.

"I don't think it's 'nothing'." Vanellope replied "Now, come on, I don't want to have this secrecy from you."

"It's my parents." Rancis explained "They don't want to me to see you anymore."

"Why?" Vanellope continued asking "Do they have a problem with me or something?"

"It's not you that they have a problem with, it's your mother." Rancis replied "They just told me this situation yesterday and have been texting me today on how they don't want me to hang out with you. Apparently, my parents are angry over what your mother did to them decades ago when she was known by her maiden name: Valeria Stinson back in the day. They met each other yesterday and began rehashing their earlier arguments. Now that they are filled with steam, they don't want my family to associate with yours."

"Well, that seems unreasonable." Vanellope commented "Can't you talk them out of this argument?"

"I've tried, but they are still hung up on their anger." Rancis replied "It's hard to convince them on a lot of things."

"So, you're just going to follow your parents blindly?" Vanellope asked "Can't you even question on how ridiculous they are being?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't talk about this anymore." Rancis interrupted "I've already caused enough trouble for them."

Vanellope was then upset over Rancis leaving all of a sudden all because of a dispute between each other's parents. She was then going to figure out a solution to her problem.


	29. Blast From The Past

Chapter 29-Blast from The Past

The next day, Vanellope had a discussion with her mother, Valeria on an important subject who was currently on the phone.

"Mom, how could you ruin my love life?" Vanellope asked in an upset tone.

"I'm going to have to call you back." Valeria said as she hung up the phone "Vanellope, what are you talking about?"

"My boyfriend Rancis told me that you got into a fight with his parents." Vanellope explained "What is this supposed to be about?"

"Yes, about that…" Valeria explained awkwardly "I may have done some bad decisions that have inflicted some harm on them way back in the past. It was long before you were born. Back in my University days, I had a bad streak."

"What did you do?" Vanellope asked.

"In my 20's, I had…now, how do I tell this appropriately?" Valeria answered "I had been spending my nights encountering a bunch of guys on a one-night basis."

"What the heck, Mom?" Vanellope continued asking in an upset tone.

"I'm sorry." Valeria replied "Before I met your father, I had partially lost my way and basically my life as Valeria Stinson was banging with one guy and moving onto the next. Don't worry. I made sure I was safe."

"I want to punch myself in the face right now." Vanellope interrupted.

"Apparently, one of those guys happened to be Donald Fluggerbutter, whom I didn't know was Rancis' dad." Valeria continued explaining "Apparently, he was one of the guys who got angry and informed people of my trickery after I left him after that one night encounter."

"Are there any other members of the Stinson family who've done this sort of thing?" Vanellope asked.

"N—No, I'm…the only one." Valeria nervously answered, implying that her answer was a lie "But back to the story, two days ago, I met Donald's wife, Diana Fluggerbutter at the supermarket and recognized me as a familiar face. We got into a fight because she was upset of what I did to her husband a long time ago, and we decided not to associate with each other again."

"Thanks a lot, Mom." Vanellope complained "Now, because of you, Rancis' parents aren't letting me dating him."

"I'm sorry, but I can't show my face to those people." Valeria replied "Besides, Diana called me a total slut."

"Actually, you were kind of a slut back then." Vanellope commented "No offense."

During that time, Ralph and Samus were at the mall together where they were both drinking smoothies at the food court.

"What are we doing here exactly?" Ralph asked.

"I need to find something that will make you look presentable to my parents." Samus answered "They have been eager to finally meet you in a person, and I've been keeping it from them for a while now. It's been so amazing being with you, Ralph, but my parents are finding a way to interfere."

"How strict are your parents?" Ralph asked.

"They're very strict, especially my father." Samus answered "He's a military scientist. Obviously, his approaches are heavy handed."

"Are you worried about your parents being afraid of me?" Ralph continued asking.

"From the way they have seen you before, they have their doubts." Samus continued answering.

"I'm not surprised." Ralph commented "But how am I not presentable?"

"For starters, the fact that you never seem to wear any shoes is a concern of theirs." Samus replied.

"Well, I'm afraid my feet are too big to fit in a pair." Ralph commented as he examined his feet.

"I'll be right back." Samus replied as she walked away.

As Ralph stood there all by himself, a teenage boy who was roughly around his age dressed in grey coloured clothes walked by him.

"Excuse me, you know Samus Aran?" The guy asked.

"Yes, how do you know her?" Ralph asked in reply.

"We've known each other a while back." The guy answered "Thought I'd pay her visit now that I've come back in town. Sadly, I don't know where she lives now that she has recently moved to a new house."

"That sounds pretty rough." Ralph commented.

"You're pretty respectable for one of Samus' friends." The guy commented.

"Actually, I'm her boyfriend." Ralph corrected.

"Oh, I see." The guy awkwardly replied "Well, it was nice meeting you."

"Wait, we haven't been able to introduce ourselves." Ralph reminded "My name is Ralph Smith. What's yours?"

"Nice to meet you, Ralph, my name is David Mattson, but my friends call me Snake." The guy introduced.

All of a sudden, Ralph's mind froze up as he realized that was the name of Samus' ex-boyfriend. Snake ended up leaving right after his introduction, since Ralph didn't say another word. Ralph saw Snake as he was walked over to talk to Samus who only 40 feet away. When they began to talk, Ralph ended up crushing the cup he held in his hand out of anger.

"Snake, what are you doing back here?" Samus asked.

"Actually, I've moved back here after my recent trip to Australia." Snake answered "I thought I'd stick around and meet some old friends."

"What do you want from me, Snake?" Samus continued asking.

"Look, I know we've got off on the wrong foot at our last encounter." Snake replied.

"You cheated on me with my cousin Kitana, remember?" Samus interrupted.

"I know, and I'm sorry for that." Snake replied "But I've had a lot of time think on the situation, and I want to fix the tension between us."

"I'm sorry, but I don't trust you that easily." Samus replied back "Besides, I have a new boyfriend now."

"What? You mean the wrecking machine over there?" Snake asked as he pointed over to Ralph "That guy is too damn huge."

"At least he has a steadier hand than you do." Samus commented "Listen, Snake, it's over between us. We can still be friends…by that, I mean, just friends…but that's it. I'm done with you. See you around."

Samus then walked away from Snake, and then as he saw her leave, he had walked away in the opposite direction. Samus went back to Ralph and began to spend the rest of their time at the mall together.


	30. Relentless

Chapter 30-Relentless

The next day, Ralph and Vanellope were in the park together. During that time, Ralph took out a letter addressed to him.

"Why did we have to read this letter in the park?" Vanellope asked.

"It's because I would have a better chance of reading it alone outside the house." Ralph answered.

"What's so important about this letter?" Vanellope continued asking.

"It's from my maternal grandfather: Jack Hancock." Ralph continued answering "I've lost connection with my mother's side of my family and finally I get a letter from him for the first time in years."

"I have so many questions." Vanellope commented "Such as…how come you weren't able to contact your mother's family until now?"

"Well, my uncle Gene had used to sever my contact with them." Ralph explained "He always kept me from receiving the messages from them. I would bet that he treated me just like my mother's ancestors in their 'slave days'."

"You had relatives who used to be slaves?" Vanellope continued asking.

"My grandfather Jack used to tell me how his past relatives used to be slaves." Ralph continued explaining.

"I bet it was kind of nice hearing about their experience compared to the American slavery from 1619 to 1865." Vanellope commented.

Ralph finally opened the letter and began to unfold it as they were reading what it says. At the top, they saw a picture of Ralph's maternal grandparents. Vanellope noticed how his grandfather was black skinned while his grandmother was white skinned. They soon looked at the writing which Ralph read aloud.

"Dear Ralph Dashiell Smith," Ralph read "As of this year, your mother Lucy was chosen to host the annual Hancock Family Reunion. However, noticing her recent passing, we have decided it would be best for you to host the reunion in her honour. Notify us of the details soon. Love, Jack Hancock."

"Well, looks like we'll be hosting a party for your family." Vanellope commented.

"Are you sure about that?" Gene asked as he walked by.

"Gene, what are you doing here?" Ralph asked.

"So, that's your uncle Gene?" Vanellope also asked "Man, he is so rude."

"I'm just strolling around the park and I just happened to notice my nephew here all alone with his friend." Gene answered "Do you really think that you can host a party for your mother's family? You should leave that stuff to the professionals, like me."

"No, I don't." Ralph replied "They chose me. Besides, what makes you think you're welcome?"

"Come on, your mother was already taken away from me by your father, and ended up producing you as a son." Gene commented "I'm the more respectable person."

"My father didn't steal my mother, she chose him." Ralph corrected "Besides, you're approach at parenting was terrible. What do you want with me, though? You're not my guardian anymore."

"You're a problem to me, Ralph." Gene explained "Your adoptive family is too rich and your girlfriend is too hot. Ever since you've been gone, I've been losing it and going in a slump in my work. I merely just need back what is rightfully mine."

"Who says that it's yours?" Ralph replied "The only reason why you're losing it is because you can let go of your hatred."

"I'm sorry, but I was the guardian that was chosen for you." Gene replied "I know what kind of person you are and the wreckage that you are capable of."

"No, you don't." Vanellope interrupted "You don't know what Ralph is truly capable of, Gene. In fact, my parents are actually putting him on the 'right' path."

All of a sudden, Ralph's girlfriend Samus had walked by and also had something to say.

"So, you think I'm too good for Ralph?" Samus asked.

"How do you know what I've been saying about you?" Gene asked.

"I've been seeing the comments you've been making on my pictures." Samus answered "By the way, Ralph, you really should unfriend him on Facebook. Damn, he is like one interfering troll."

"Come on, why are you with a guy like Ralph?" Gene asked to Samus.

"Ralph has treated me better than any other guy that I've been with my whole life." Samus answered "Plus, I believe that Ralph and I have a potential loving chemistry. By the way, I would love to know what he would be capable of doing for me, considering how big he is."

On top of that, Felix came back noticing this conversation and also joining in.

"Listen, Gene, my father is one of your most loyal friends." Felix reminded.

"I know I've had to get Felix Moore Sr. to fix what Ralph would usually wreck." Gene commented.

"Again, I don't do that on purpose, Gene." Ralph also commented.

"You think you're such a well-respected individual?" Felix asked to Gene "Then why don't you prove it. Ralph is not the cause of your problems, you're the cause. You keep bantering on about Ralph's faults, that you completely ignore his real potential."

"Why are you defending Ralph?" Gene asked "You never even associate with the guy."

"I know that." Felix answered "My father told me that I need to be the good guy that I'm growing up to be. And that means that I can't let anyone be left behind."

"Gene, I need to make something clear." Ralph announced "I'm hosting the Hancock family reunion. I'm not allowing you to come to this celebration. King Candy and Valeria Von Schweetz are my guardians now, so I'm no longer an issue in your life. I believe it's time for you to leave, Gene, and if you don't, I'd be happy to make you myself."

"What makes you think you have power over me, Ralph?" Gene asked.

"You've done me harm, even done by physical treatment." Ralph answered "This news has already been surfaced at school, do you want it to spread further out?"

"No, I don't." Gene replied "But good luck meeting your extended family."

As Gene walked away, Ralph, Vanellope, Samus, and Felix walked away in the opposite direction talking about how Ralph was soon going to meet his other family members again.


	31. Secret Encounters

Chapter 31-Secret Encounters

On a bright sunny afternoon, Vanellope was all alone in her bedroom feeling upset until Ralph came in to make her feel better.

"Why are acting so depressed?" Ralph asked.

"I'm not acting depressed." Vanellope answered.

"Are you sure about that?" Ralph asked.

Ralph then played the previous song that Vanellope played on her stereo which was further proof that she was in a sad mood. They resumed talking after Ralph turned the music off.

"You do realize that you and Rancis are not at a long distance away from each other and you would have to be totally clueless to believe that you're all by yourself." Ralph commented.

"I know." Vanellope admitted "It's just that I haven't seen Rancis in days. I can't believe my mother and his parents aren't letting us see each other."

"I don't mean to sound like a pushover, but despite their arguments, they shouldn't tell who you're not allowed to be around." Ralph commented "That option should be left in your own hands."

All of a sudden, they heard a large thumping sound on the window. Ralph and Vanellope opened the window and saw that Rancis was outside in the front yard. Rancis looked up as they were both in the upstairs window.

"Rancis, what are you doing here?" Vanellope curiously asked.

"What does it look like?" Rancis asked back "I've come here to see you."

"I thought your parents said that you couldn't see me or anyone in my family." Vanellope replied.

"My parents don't know that I'm here." Rancis explained "However, after not seeing you for a while, I've been a little worried. Do you want to hang out?"

"Ralph, do you think you can cover for me?" Vanellope asked as she turned towards Ralph.

"Sure, but how are you going to get out of the house without your mother noticing?" Ralph asked in reply.

Vanellope then walked back inside and grabbed a long and durable rope out of her closet.

"Why do you have a rope in your closet?" Ralph continued asking.

"It was going to be used in certain backyard project, but that hasn't gone into fruition yet." Vanellope answered "Now, come on and lower me down."

Vanellope tied a tight knot around herself with the rope and Ralph held onto it to lower her down. While Vanellope was halfway down, Ralph looked down and began to stop for minute.

"Hold on, this is the perfect time for a picture." Ralph commented as he took out his cell phone.

"Seriously, Ralph?" Vanellope asked in a complaining tone.

"No one's going to know about this, but we will." Ralph replied.

Ralph began to take a picture of Vanellope while she was still hanging from the rope. She looked up as her picture was being taken.

"Did you get the picture?" Vanellope asked.

"No, it's all blurry." Ralph answered "I'm going to take another one."

Vanellope continued to wait for Ralph to take another picture and soon he took another picture which ended up being taken perfectly.

"Alright, you know you should have this as your screen saver." Ralph commented.

"Ralph!" Vanellope shouted.

"Okay, I'll lower you down." Ralph replied.

Finally, Vanellope was lowered down and untied herself from the rope as she left to hang out with her boyfriend Rancis. After heading off together in secret, Vanellope and Rancis were sitting in the middle of the nearby woods sitting on a picnic blanket.

"You know, it's great to see you again." Rancis commented "Even though it's strange how we have to meet in secret."

"I actually kind of like it considering how we are actually alone at the moment." Vanellope commented back "It makes this moment seem a little more special and makes me seem like such a bad girl. But why do our parents have to fight?"

"You know how parents are." Rancis replied "They always follow their assumptions and always believing what they make up. I hate that they're making assumptions about you just because they're past connections with your mother. So, you're mother has been with—How many guys was your mom with before your dad?"

"My mom told me that she was with a total of 229 guys." Vanellope answered.

"Are you serious?" Rancis continued asking.

"She was quite the playgirl back in the day." Vanellope commented "I guess that makes you see me in a downside."

"Come on, whatever your parents have done in the past, it doesn't affect the way I see you." Rancis replied.

"How do you see me?" Vanellope asked.

"I see you as a beautiful and talented girl and you caught my eye when I saw you for the first time." Rancis answered.

"Did you really think of me that way when you saw me at Felix's 16th birthday party?" Vanellope continued asking.

"I want to tell you something that I haven't been able to because I was afraid it would make me look bad." Rancis explained "I've been having my eye on you ever since your first day at our school. I would usually watch you hanging out with Ralph during lunch time every day. By that I mean every day at school. All that time, I didn't have the nerve to speak to you, mostly because I was usually afraid of girls and I kind of thought Ralph was your boyfriend."

"Hold up there, Rancis." Vanellope commented "Ralph and I are just friends and that's the only way we like each other. Plus, he's now my adoptive brother. That statement you made was kind of gross, man.

"Anyways, the reason why Felix got to invite you to his birthday party was not just because Ralph requested it, but that I asked him to because that was when I was planning to meet you." Rancis continued explaining "I hope this doesn't make me seem strange."

"It feels as if I have been stalked." Vanellope commented "However, it's kind of lovely to know that a guy has made an effort to get me, and I can benefit from that."

Vanellope and Rancis were then lying down on the picnic blanket, looking up towards the sky.

"Rancis, what should we do about our parents?" Vanellope wondered "I mean, it's nice to see you again, but I don't want their mediocre argument to interfere with our relationship."

"We need to talk to them, but I'd feel a lot better if we would talk to them together." Rancis suggested.

Vanellope and Rancis continued spending the afternoon together in the woods all alone. They enjoyed being around each other for the first time in days, and soon they both had to go home. As both of them arrived home, they didn't reveal where they were that afternoon to either of their parents and just to their friends.


	32. The Hidden Sparkle

Chapter 32-The Hidden Sparkle

The next day, Ralph and Vanellope were in one of the basement rooms of the Von Schweetz Mansion which contained a bunch of storage items in boxes.

"Can you remind me again why we are looking through your stuff in the basement?" Ralph asked.

"My parents told me that they put my old X-Men costume down here and I want to find it before the X-Men Convention next week." Vanellope answered.

"If you ask me, conventions can bring out a rough side to people." Ralph commented "Even when going beforehand when making costume choices between friends. Felix and Rancis are arguing over who gets to portray Iceman, and Samus and Tamora are arguing over who gets to portray Jean Grey. It's like madness right now."

"At least I've chosen what character I'm going to portray, unlike you who still hasn't decided." Vanellope replied.

As they continued looking, Ralph found a collection of old home videos that were stored in one of the boxes. He took out a few and looked at some of the labels.

"Vanellope, I have in my hand a video that will scar you for life." Ralph notified.

Vanellope then looked at the tape and read the label on it aloud.

"This video is of 'King Candy and Valeria Getting Dirty'?" Vanellope read "I do not want to know what my parents did in this video. What else do you have?"

"Check out this one that says 'Vanellope's Moments in Sparkle.'" Ralph replied "That sounds lovely. We should totally watch this."

"How are we going to watch it?" Vanellope asked "Its 2013, Ralph, no one has a VCR anymore."

"So, these videos can be transferred to DVD anyway." Ralph answered.

"While you're watching that, I'm going to be looking for my costume." Vanellope replied.

"Aren't you going to watch it with me?" Ralph asked "I would like my first time to be with someone I care about."

"Top 10 things that most girls usually say." Vanellope mentioned.

As soon as the video was transferred to DVD, Ralph and Vanellope watched the video in the living room on the big screen television. The video then showed a seven year-old Vanellope and Taffyta playing in the dirt.

"Is that you and Taffyta?" Ralph asked.

"Now I remember." Vanellope answered "Taffyta and I were put in this commercial when we were little kids."

On the TV, they saw a younger version of Vanellope's mother Valeria.

"For the kids who always play dirty, there's Sparkle Detergent." Valeria announced "The one that has enough cleaning ingredient to knock out even the toughest stains."

The next day, Ralph then showed the commercial to Rancis, Candlehead, Samus, Felix, and Tamora who all found it humourous.

"I can't believe it." Rancis commented "Did you and Taffyta used to be friends back then?"

"We were just in a commercial together as kids in New York." Vanellope answered "Taffyta and I were both chosen to be the kids and we just did as scripted. We barely knew anything about each other back then, and we've forgotten about each other afterwards when Taffyta moved away. Now, its 9 years later, we've met again, and neither one of us remembered our previous encounter as kids. But now, I've finally remembered."

"Do you think it would be necessary for you and Taffyta to be friends again?" Felix asked.

"No way, because have you seen what she has done to me since I've moved here?" Vanellope asked in reply "She basically told the school about the weight problems I had 2 years ago."

"Hey, she also told everyone that I've caused property damage as a child, but come on, no one cares about that because it's all in the past now." Ralph replied.

"I'm sorry, but Taffyta is a bit too harsh to be kind to." Vanellope commented.

"That's what people used to say about Ralph, but he kind of surprised us a little." Tamora commented.

"Alright, fine, I'll talk to her, but I'll warn you that she has a bit of a 'Watch Your Back!' attitude." Vanellope replied "I hope I live through this."

Later as the day turning into the evening, Ralph and Samus were all alone in the backyard of the Von Schweetz Mansion standing towards the sun as it was about to go down.

"It was so great to come here." Samus commented "It's kind of nice for me to get out of my home."

"What's wrong with your home?" Ralph asked.

"Nothing's wrong with it." Samus answered "It's just the person who comes here. My ex-boyfriend Snake has been visiting my home lately, and every time I've been making an excuse to leave. After you called me over here, it was my chance to sneak out and escape from him."

"Why is Snake so eager to see you again?" Ralph asked.

"Snake wants to get back together with me." Samus answered "I don't know why, but I can't believe what he's saying considering he once cheated on me with my cousin. I'm worried that he might put me in harm's way."

"Look...whatever happens, I'll believe in you." Ralph assured "I'm sure that Snake will stop bothering you eventually, and whatever he throws in your direction, I'll promise to be your first line of defense."

"Thanks a lot, Ralph. Snake doesn't know that I've changed since then, because I'm now a girl who primarily follows her instincts on what to like, what to believe, and what to do in the not too distant future." Samus commented.

"You're so lucky." Ralph commented "I haven't really found myself yet. I don't have any clue of what to do in the future like everyone else does. It's as if I feel empty."

"I know this may seem a little farfetched, but I've planned out what I want my future life to be like. For example, I would soon like to get married." Samus commented back.

"You do know that you're too young for that, right?" Ralph asked.

"I don't mean now." Samus replied "I'm only 16 and this is California. I meant in the future when I'm an adult."

"Samus, do you want to meet my family?" Ralph asked "My mother's relatives are coming here next week for a family reunion that I'm hosting and I would be honoured if you would come."

"I would love to, Ralph." Samus replied.

"Don't worry. You're going to love the Hancock family." Ralph replied back "They're pretty motivating."


	33. Meet The Hancocks

Chapter 33-Meet the Hancocks

The next week, Ralph and Vanellope were preparing their backyard for Ralph's family to come to visit for the reunion. After everything was set up, they began walking toward the front door awaiting their arrival.

"I hope your family is impressed." Vanellope commented.

"Don't worry. At least we don't have to lie." Ralph replied "Like what we did with your cousin Peach."

"Come on, when did we lie to Peach?" Vanellope asked.

"When she last visited, you told her that you, Rancis, Candlehead, and I were a band." Ralph answered.

"Criticize me all you want, but I think we would make a great band." Vanellope commented.

"I can't believe we pulled it off." Ralph commented back "I wonder where Rancis and Candlehead learned how to play the bass and guitar."

All of a sudden, the intercom went off with Sour Bill giving a response.

"Ralph, your family members are waiting outside for you." Sour Bill notified.

"Let them in." Ralph replied.

In a few seconds, Ralph's maternal grandparents: Jack Hancock and Jade Hancock were the first people to come in.

"Grandpa Jack, Grandpa Jade, thanks so much for coming." Ralph greeted.

"It's so lovely to see you too, Ralph." Jack greeted back "It's been 8 years. And…oh, my, look how tall you have grown. You've become taller than your father. I know it's been tough that your mother and my daughter, Lucy has passed away that long ago, but it's lovely to see that you've become a well grown man."

"Thanks, Grandpa Jack." Ralph replied.

As Jack and Jade looked up towards Ralph, they have noticed that Ralph had already grown to become the tallest person in his family because his own height of 7 feet had surpassed his father Astaroth's height of 6'8".

"Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Hancock, my name is Vanellope von Schweetz." Vanellope introduced "I'm his adoptive sister."

"Well, aren't you just one adorable young girl." Jade commented as she shook Vanellope's hand.

"So, Ralph, you've just been adopted by the Von Schweetz family." Jack commented "You're now living in one large house if I can say so myself."

"Why don't we head to the backyard?" Vanellope suggested.

Ralph, Vanellope, and the rest of the Hancock family members then went into the backyard where they were having a lovely get together. As Ralph, Vanellope, and Samus were sitting at a table together, Rancis and Candlehead came out from underneath the table.

"Rancis, Candlehead, what are you doing here?" Ralph asked "You do know about the fight that's going on between Vanellope's parents and yours. If Valeria sees you here, she will get upset."

"We know that." Rancis answered "But like I said before, I don't want be kept away from Vanellope by anyone."

"Oh man, I feel so loved right now." Vanellope commented "Also, I wanted Rancis to meet your family. I mean, come on, none of our friends should miss that opportunity."

"By the way, Ralph, I didn't know that you were ¼ black." Candlehead commented "It's kind of pleasant considering how you're practically about as white as egg whites."

"You someone should talk to you about that statement you just made." Ralph commented.

"Ralph, I'm a bit curious. Why does your grandfather Jack always act so tough?" Samus asked.

"My grandfather has been known to share a lot of stories about his past life to me through my childhood." Ralph answered "He has a lot to say. The result is pleasant, but surprisingly really long. He would go on talking about-"

All of a sudden, Ralph turned to his right and saw that his favourite cousin Zasalamel Hancock was nearby and walked over to talk to him. Zasalamel was one of the black skinned cousins on Ralph's mother's side of the family. Zasalamel was 16 years old, being born 4 months before Ralph. Ralph and Zasalamel used to be very close when they were younger, and both of them had an associative regression that caused them both to speak in an urban-like tone whenever they were around each other.

"Zasalamel, it's cool to see you again, my man." Ralph greeted.

"Ralph, it's great to see you too, my man." Zasalamel greeted back "Look at you! You're like the tallest man in the family now. So, you're hosting the Hancock family reunion this year."

"I'm true to that." Ralph replied.

"You know, this is one badass house you're living in, Ralph." Zasalamel commented "I was just inside a few minutes ago and I was like…'Damn!'"

"I can't believe I haven't seen you in so long." Ralph commented back "The fact that Gene severed my contact with you really grinds my gears."

"Yeah, your uncle Gene is one bad man if I do say so myself." Zasalamel commented.

"You said it, man." Ralph replied.

"So, what have you been doing lately?" Zasalamel curiously asked.

"Now that I've befriended Vanellope, I've been on the football team and I've gotten much better in school now that I've found out about my learning disability in Mathematics." Ralph answered "Plus, I have a new girlfriend named Samus. She's right over by that table over there."

"Is she that blonde girl over there?" Zasalamel asked.

"Yes, she is." Ralph confirmed.

"Damn, Ralph, she is smoking hot." Zasalamel commented "How do you land a girl like that?"

"I don't exactly have some technique." Ralph replied "You should totally meet my family and friends."

"Show me to them, please." Zasalamel requested.

Ralph and Zasalamel walked over to the table that Ralph previously sat in and introduced everyone.

"Everyone, this is my cousin Zasalamel Hancock." Ralph introduced "Zasalamel, this is my adoptive sister Vanellope von Schweetz, and this is her boyfriend Rancis Fluggerbutter, and Rancis' sister Candlehead Fluggerbutter. And that is my girlfriend Samus Aran."

"Ralph, do you have some chips around here?" Zasalamel asked.

"For real, I'll go get some for us." Ralph answered as he left.

As Ralph walked away, Vanellope smiled toward Rancis as she intrigued to see Ralph speak in an urban tone. However, now that both Ralph and Zasalamel were not in the same place, they spoke normally.

"So, Zasalamel, it looks like you and Ralph used to be really close." Vanellope commented.

"I know it's been years." Zasalamel commented "We used to hang out all the time back when Ralph's parents were alive. I can't explain it, but whenever I'm near Ralph, he brings out that side of me."

"Oh, we've noticed." Samus replied.

Elsewhere, Ralph was actually by the music speakers changing the song. Ralph ended up playing a song by Ciara. When Zasalamel heard the song, he soon walked over to Ralph and both began to speak in an urban tone again.

"Boy, you did not just put on my jam right now." Zasalamel commented.

"You know it." Ralph replied.

As Ralph and Zasalamel began to dance while listening to music by Ciara, the rest of Ralph's friends began talking together discussing about them.

"Man, I love having Zasalamel around Ralph." Vanellope commented "I wish I could have Zasalamel around all the time."

"Well, you're probably not going to hear Ralph talk urban again for a long time after today." Rancis replied.

"Not just that, but it's just that it's so surprising that Ralph could be able to do that." Vanellope replied back.

"Can do what?" Candlehead asked.

"I meant about how Ralph can do that." Vanellope answered as she pointed toward Ralph and Zasalamel "Plus, if you think about the cousin bond that they have together, it's kind of sweet. Oh, hold up, my mom is coming, Rancis, Candlehead, duck down!"

Rancis and Candlehead then ducked down underneath the table, and then stood back up when Valeria was no longer in the sight.

"Seriously, Vanellope, you can't keep your relationship with Rancis secret from your mother for much longer." Samus commented "You need to tell her, and Rancis you need to tell your parents too."

"Oh, come on, you can't convince parents to agree to anything." Candlehead commented back "They are so built upon their own perspectives very hardly that it's hard to talk through to them."

"But you're going to have to convince them eventually." Samus replied.

"Oh, yeah, and how's your task on getting Ralph to meet 'your' parents going." Vanellope replied back "Ralph has told me you still haven't introduced him to them."

"I'm working on it." Samus explained "It's just…I know that I like the way Ralph is, it's just that my parents question it. They are concerned about his mannerisms and such. But…Anyway, come on, I want to meet the rest of Ralph's family."

As the day continued, Vanellope, Rancis, Candlehead, and Samus had talked with other members of Hancock family just as Ralph continued to do. They were intrigued of the family members that Ralph had on his mother's side of the family.


	34. Bad Crazy

Chapter 34-Bad Crazy

As the Hancock family reunion continued, Ralph and Vanellope began to tell events that happened to them to Ralph's cousins. Ralph had a total of 13 cousins on his mother's side of the family. Vanellope started off talking about how she talked to Taffyta last week. It was earlier on the Tuesday afternoon of the previous week, where Vanellope and Rancis walked over to Taffyta's house to talk to her. Taffyta was sitting on a beach chair in the front yard of her house. Once Vanellope and Rancis walked over there, Taffyta got out of her chair and walked over to them.

"Hello, Taffyta, you're looking lovely." Vanellope greeted.

"What do you want, Vanellope?" Taffyta asked in a rude tone.

"Taffyta, do you remember the Sparkle days?" Vanellope asked in reply "You know, from our own childhood."

"I'm not pretty sure I remember that." Taffyta answered "But then again, no one can remember everything from when they were a kid."

"Recently, my brother Ralph has stumbled across some old videos and noticed that we used to be in a commercial together as kids." Vanellope explained "Looking back at that, I thought that we could be friends again like we were back in the day."

"How about I say 'no'?" Taffyta answered "I don't have any intention of associating with someone like you."

"Come on, old friend." Vanellope continued "What do you say?"

"Listen, that was in the past." Taffyta replied "I've moved past the times we've spent in a commercial and kids show back in the day."

"Wait a minute…you were on a kids show?" Rancis asked.

"Yes, when we were seven years old, Taffyta and I were in this kids show back in the day." Vanellope answered.

"I have so got to see it." Rancis requested "Come on, do you have a video copy of it?"

"I'm not telling you that." Vanellope replied.

"Alright, you leave me no choice." Rancis replied back "I will search endlessly until I find that video."

"Good luck." Vanellope said after a short pause.

Rancis then ran away back to Vanellope's house, searching for the video of the kids show Vanellope and Taffyta used to be in. All of a sudden, a delivery man came by holding a box that being delivered to the house.

"Excuse me. I'm looking for Taffyta Muttonfudge." The man said.

"Yes, I'm Taffyta Muttonfudge." Taffyta confirmed.

"Can you sign here, please?" The man requested as he handed her a board with a form on it.

After Taffyta signed the form, the man leaves with the package that he delivered. Taffyta opened it the box and took out what was inside.

"What is that?" Vanellope asked.

"It's my Mystique costume." Taffyta answered "You know Vanellope, you and your friends are not the only ones going to the X-Men convention. I'll be going there with Turbo who is dressing as Magneto."

"Taffyta, hasn't anyone taught you to never associate with crazy?" Vanellope continued asking.

"That's what I've tried telling the people you hang out with, except for Ralph, because…well, he's obviously a mutant, so he's good for you." Taffyta continued answering.

"Oh, please, I'm good crazy, but Turbo is bad crazy." Vanellope replied.

"What do you mean by 'bad crazy'?" Taffyta asked.

"You do know what kind of insane stuff Turbo is into?" Vanellope asked in reply "I mean he's already established his street cred as the suburban daredevil. Remember last week, when he did that skateboard jump off of the Moore household? Or the week before that, when he did a backwards bungee jump off of a boat? I'm serious, that guy is mischievous."

"You have your reasons and I have mine." Taffyta replied "By the way, who are you dressing as for the X-Men convention?"

"I'm going to be Rogue." Vanellope answered.

"Oh, so I assume you're boyfriend is going to be Iceman?" Taffyta asked.

"He will, once Rancis and Felix stop fighting over it." Vanellope continued answering.

After that, a moment of silence was between Vanellope and Taffyta because they couldn't figure out what to say next. However, Taffyta broke the silence once she came up with an idea with a mischievous look on her face.

"Hey, Vanellope, I'm having a party at my house on Friday night." Taffyta explained "And I would be honoured if you would show up."

"Are you serious?" Vanellope asked.

"I'm totally serious." Taffyta answered "You should also bring Ralph, Rancis, and Candlehead. They will be a blast."

"Thank you so much for reconsidering my whole 'friends' thing." Vanellope replied.

"Oh, no, the thanks are all on me." Taffyta replied back still sounding swiftly.

"I'd better get to the mall because Ralph and Samus are waiting for me there." Vanellope explained.

"Alright, see you on Friday." Taffyta replied with a fake smile.

Vanellope then walked away. However, what Vanellope didn't know was that Taffyta took out her cell phone and began to call Turbo once she left. Turbo was at his house inside his bedroom all himself at the time. During the time Taffyta called, Turbo was "eating a sandwich". As Turbo answered the phone, his voice sounded a bit lazy.

"Turbo Cyrus, how may I be of service?" Turbo said as he answered his cell phone.

"Turbo, do you still have me on your booty call ringtone?" Taffyta asked.

"What are you going to do about it?" Turbo asked in reply "But anyway, what do you need?"

"I just need some stuff from you for a…little party I'm having on Friday." Taffyta answered.

"What 'stuff' are you referring to?" Turbo continued asking.

"Let's just say that it's for a few party guests that I've recently just invited." Taffyta continued answering "I want to make sure they are taken care of."

"Wait a minute." Turbo replied "You don't mean-"

"Yeah, I'm talking about that." Taffyta replied back.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of that." Turbo confirmed.

"Turbo, are you high right now?" Taffyta wondered "You sound a little funny."

"Yes, I am." Turbo confirmed.

"Whoa, you really are crazy." Taffyta commented "Anyway, see you soon, Turbo."

As Taffyta hung up on her cell phone, she sat back down on her beach chair with a mischievous smile.


	35. Amnesia

Chapter 35-Amnesia

Ralph and Vanellope continued to tell stories to Ralph's cousins at the Hancock family reunion. Vanellope continued telling the story by telling them about what happened last week on Saturday morning. Vanellope woke up that day with no memory of what happened on Friday night noticing that her bedroom was all messed up filled with plastic cups, silly string, and ribbons. There were also a few students who were asleep on floor, one of them being her boyfriend Rancis. All of a sudden, she heard a knock on her door. She opened it and saw Ralph who looked a bit more messy than usual as his pants had rips on them and lost his shirt.

"Vanellope, do you know where my shirt went?" Ralph asked.

Vanellope turned to her side and noticed that Ralph's shirt was near the corner of her room. Vanellope then handed the shirt back to Ralph.

"Thanks." Ralph greeted as he put his shirt back on.

Ralph and Vanellope then walked downstairs and noticed that their whole house was messed up, appearing as the aftermath of a wild party.

"What happened last night?" Vanellope asked.

"I don't know." Ralph answered "What happened?"

All of a sudden, they found Candlehead coming out of the living room brushing off the mess that was on her after lying around in a pile of pizza boxes.

"Candlehead, what are you doing here?" Vanellope asked.

"I don't know." Candlehead answered "In fact, I don't remember how I even got here. The last thing I remember was that last night we went to Taffyta's party."

"Now I remember." Ralph answered "We went over to Taffyta's house last Friday night."

Ralph then recalled when he, Vanellope, Rancis, and Candlehead went to Taffyta's house for the party she invited them to. For the first half hour they arrived, Taffyta greeted them, they checked out the dancing, and had some snacks. However, the real trouble arrived when Turbo came by them holding a platter of sandwiches.

"Hello, you guys." Turbo greeted "Do you care to try some of my 'special' homemade sandwiches?"

"Are you serious?" Candlehead asked "We're not having any of your nasty snacks."

"Come on, just try it." Turbo requested "You're going to love it."

"Alright, but we'll only have one." Ralph answered.

Ralph, Vanellope, Rancis, and Candlehead each took one sandwich from Turbo's platter. As soon as they all took a bite, they all began to feel a bit strange. Ralph shook his head back and forth as he felt different than before. Rancis suddenly began to laugh hysterically whilst Vanellope also began to have her awkward laugh. It was as if the sandwiches caused a significant change in them.

That was the last moment they could recall of last night. After that, they couldn't remember anything else that happened.

"Damn!" Ralph commented "What did Turbo put in those sandwiches?"

"I don't know, but I'm assuming that those were what caused us to not remember Taffyta's party." Vanellope replied.

"Wait a minute, so the party started at Taffyta's house." Candlehead explained "How did it end up here at Vanellope's house?"

All of a sudden, they heard the front door being unlocked. As soon as King Candy and Valeria entered the room, Candlehead suddenly left as they were shocked as how the inside of the Von Schweetz mansion got messed up.

"Ralph Dashiell Smith and Vanellope Grace Von Schweetz, what happened to the house?" Valeria shouted.

"Hello, Mom. Hello, Dad." Vanellope greeted awkwardly.

"Listen, we don't know anything." Ralph explained "We just woke up and we've found the house all messed up."

"You know, I've never expected this to come from you two." King Candy commented.

"We didn't do it." Ralph replied "It was Taffyta Muttonfudge. She had a party last night."

"Are you serious?" King Candy asked.

"Actually, when you think about it, Taffyta is capable of doing something like that." Valeria commented "But for you two, having a party at this house? Ralph and Vanellope, this act seems kind of irrational."

"Yes, what were you two doing going to a party at Taffyta's house?" King Candy continued asking.

"Taffyta invited us over, because I was discussing to her about wanting to be friends again because of the commercial and kids show we did in the past." Vanellope explained "We went over there, but we've forgotten what happened at the party by the time we woke up this morning."

All of a sudden, Sour Bill came into the room and became outraged by how the house was messed up.

"Are you serious?" Sour Bill shouted "I didn't sign up for this shit!"

"Don't worry, Sour Bill, you won't be doing the cleaning up this time." King Candy responded "Ralph and Vanellope will be taking over this task."

"Are you serious, Dad?" Ralph asked.

"Let me tell you something you need to know since this is your first slip up." King Candy explained "When you make a mess like this, you clean it up."

As they were cleaning up the mansion as their punishment, Ralph and Vanellope ended up using Vanellope's laptop later that afternoon. The first thing they did on the laptop was go on Facebook and noticed that one of the updates was that Taffyta had posted pictures on her profile from the party that happened at her house the previous night.

"Why are you friends with Taffyta on Facebook?" Ralph wondered.

"I thought it would pleasant in my attempt to try to befriend her." Vanellope answered.

As Ralph and Vanellope browsed through the pictures, they were disgusted and freaked out by what they saw. They continued browsing as they both exclaimed for each photo they looked at.

"How did Taffyta get her party to my house?" Vanellope asked.

"I don't remember, but I'm afraid to find out." Ralph replied.

"What are we going to do?" Vanellope asked "Classic Taffyta."

Ralph and Vanellope continued cleaning the Von Schweetz Mansion that Saturday from the mess that Taffyta's party caused at that house. They could not remember how the events that caused that night to lead to their current position, but they knew that Taffyta and Turbo were the ones to blame.


	36. Remaining Unbroken

Chapter 36-Remaining Unbroken

After Ralph and Vanellope finished telling that story, one of Ralph's cousins asked a question.

"So, what did you do to get back at Taffyta and Turbo?" One of the cousins asked.

"Well, we thought of a revenge scheme." Vanellope explained "But then as we thought through it, we realized that our revenge wouldn't really do our situation any justice. You see, the best thing to do in times like these is to just turn the other cheek and pray that-"

However, before Vanellope could finish her sentence, Sour Bill walked up to her.

"Excuse me, Vanellope, but someone is at the door asking for you." Sour Bill informed.

"I'll be right back." Vanellope informed.

As Vanellope walked to the front door, she opened it and saw that Taffyta was outside with blue skin and red hair.

"Look at me!" Taffyta shouted.

Vanellope then laughed after seeing Taffyta. Earlier that week, as revenge for having a wild party at the Von Schweetz house, Ralph and Vanellope had put blue dye in Taffyta's swimming pool and red hair dye in her shampoo bottle. On that day, Vanellope saw the result of that situation.

"Taffyta, here's a word of advice." Vanellope answered "The next time you have a party, have it stay away from my house."

"What have you done to me?" Taffyta shouted "You've turned me into a freak."

"That sounds familiar." Vanellope mentioned "I'm pretty sure that's what you call me and Ralph on a regular basis."

"Do you know what will happen when I tell the other Candy Girls?" Taffyta asked.

"But who will take you word, now that you're one of us?" Vanellope asked in reply using a deep voice.

"Why did you do this?" Taffyta asked in reply.

"I've tried my best to befriend you, but you played me." Vanellope answered "How could you take advantage of me like that? You know, I really was trying to be your friend."

"I didn't think you were." Taffyta commented "Considering how you have stolen my thunder ever since you've come along. I thought you were going to play me."

"Well, you thought wrong." Vanellope replied "You probably shouldn't make up assumptions on people. By the way, don't worry. The blue and red dye will come out in about a few days."

Vanellope then closed the door on Taffyta. However, Taffyta wasn't the only one who got an embarrassing comeuppance. Earlier, Ralph and Vanellope got revenge on Turbo by planting a mixture of eggs, honey, and feathers in his helmet, plus they had changed the colour of his white jumpsuit by putting a red sock in his washing machine to turn it pink. When Turbo took off his helmet that day, he noticed his hair covered in feathers and couldn't get them out because it was stuck with the honey and eggs.

Meanwhile, as Vanellope was talking to Taffyta, Samus was by herself outside of the crowd until Ralph walked up to her.

"Is there something bugging you?" Ralph curiously asked.

"It's nothing." Samus answered "It's just that I needed a moment of thought."

"Come on, you can tell me." Ralph replied.

"Snake is still pestering me." Samus explained "I just can't get him to leave me alone. Yesterday, he bothered me as a left my house."

Samus then recalled the last time she encountered Snake. Snake was outside her house on his skateboard and began to talk to her as she went towards the sidewalk.

"Hello, Samus, its fancy meeting you here." Snake greeted.

"Don't lie to me, Snake." Samus replied in an upset tone "You already know that I live here."

"How else I am supposed to talk to you?" Snake asked.

"You can try not talking to me again since I don't want you around me anymore." Samus answered "Why do you even want me back anyway? Are you unable to get with my cousin Kitana again?"

"Come on, you know I'm doing my best to change my ways." Snake replied.

"So, change your ways, Snake." Samus requested "I just don't want to be with you anymore. I'm dating a good guy."

"Come on, Ralph is no 'good guy.'" Snake replied "Have you heard of all the crazy stuff he's done in the past?"

"Oh, please, your act of cheating on me totally ranks higher on the mischief-o-meter." Samus replied back "Besides, he's become such an amazing guy now."

Snake then grabbed onto Samus' arm as she was just about to walk away.

"Snake, will you please let go of me?" Samus angrily asked.

"Why is it so hard for you to believe how I'm changing?" Snake asked in reply.

"It's probably because you really haven't." Samus answered "You're still so aggressive and I deserve better than the harsh treatment you give me."

Snake then pulled Samus close to kiss on her lips. After that, Samus felt very irritated by Snake's actions, that she punched him on the face. The punch caused him to fall down to the ground.

"Don't ever come near me again!" Samus shouted.

"Listen, Samus-" Snake interrupted.

"Leave me alone!" Samus shouted.

But as Snake continued to come near her, Samus punched him repeatedly which hurt him really bad. Snake then ran off as Samus began to walk all by herself as she felt really upset because he went too far. After Samus finished telling Ralph that story, they began to talk to each other.

"It left me feeling scarred for a bit as if I had lost my advantage." Samus explaining "I thought that by telling anyone would put blame on me."

"Listen, I know that Snake has put harm on you, but you don't have to hide these things." Ralph replied "I want to be there for you."

"Ralph, Snake has been going too far trying to get me." Samus replied back "I have a feeling something bad might happen."

Ralph then hugged Samus very tightly.

"I would never let anything happen to you." Ralph admitted.

Ralph then kissed Samus on the lips. After they kissed, they went back to Ralph's family reunion. As the day continued, Ralph and his friends continued to enjoy the company of Hancock family as the reunion continued that day in the backyard of Von Schweetz Mansion.


	37. Let There Be Love

Chapter 37-Let There Be Love

The next day in the afternoon, Vanellope talked to her mother, Valeria. As Vanellope walked into the office where Valeria was doing business work, Rancis shortly walked in after.

"Vanellope, what is one of the Fluggerbutter's doing here?" Valeria asked.

"Mom, that's Rancis and he's my boyfriend." Vanellope answered "We don't your little fight between you and his parents to keep us from seeing each other."

"Vanellope, you're too young to understand what I had gone through." Valeria replied "Rancis' father, Donald had ruined my life for a few months when I was 25 because he told a bunch of men that I had one-night encounters on a regular basis."

"Mom, the whole stuff you went through in your 20's is already disgusting to hear about." Vanellope commented "But that's not why we're here. What we want to know is that why aren't you letting me and Rancis see each other."

"I'm trying to protect you as a parent." Valeria answered.

"I don't need you to protect me like this because I'm a growing young girl." Vanellope replied "You don't see Rancis like the way I do. If you're going to fight with his parents, keep it between yourselves and keep us out of it."

"How am I supposed to believe what you say?" Valeria asked.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Von Schweetz." Rancis interrupted "I should let you know that I care for your daughter, Vanellope very much. She's special and strange just the way I want her to be. I want to be with her, because…she's my perfect fit. I assure that whatever my parents have against you, it doesn't stem from my point of view."

"Why can't you do for me the task that I have done for my little brother Lucas?" Vanellope asked her mother "Lucas is friends with Ness Muttonfudge, who just so happens to be the little brother of Taffyta. Even though Taffyta and I dislike each other, we don't keep Lucas and Ness from being friends."

"I didn't know that." Valeria commented.

"Now that you know the example I set for Lucas, why can't you do that for me?" Vanellope asked.

"You're right." Valeria admitted "I've let my feud cloud my judgement. Vanellope, you're lucky to have a guy who admires your quirkiness. Your father, he was really one of the only guys who loved me despite my flaws and I can't rob you of that opportunity. Vanellope, you can resume your relationship with Rancis."

After talking to Valeria, Vanellope and Rancis then talked to Rancis' parents: Donald and Diana. As soon both of them were in the room, both of Rancis' parents were hateful.

"Rancis, how can you find interest with a girl whose mother comes from the Stinson family?" Donald asked.

"May I ask what problem you have with my mother?" Vanellope asked.

"Well, Vanellope, about 21 years ago, your mother had an 'encounter' with me one night and never called me again." Donald answered.

"What else did she do?" Vanellope continued asking.

"That's it." Donald continued answering.

"That's what you're fighting about." Vanellope replied "Aren't you being a little ignorant?"

"Mom and Dad, can I tell you that whatever issues you have with Vanellope's mother, you shouldn't have them with Vanellope." Rancis commented "I think I'm love with her."

"Is that true, Rancis?" Vanellope asked to Rancis.

"I'm sorry, but how am I supposed to believe what Vanellope says considering she's the offspring of that former playgirl?" Diana asked.

"Listen, Mr. and Mrs. Fluggerbutter, I didn't know about this stuff about my mother until a few weeks ago, and I can assure you that you can't put prejudices on me just because of the actions of my mother." Vanellope commented.

"This argument is strictly between you and Mrs. Von Schweetz, why do you have to drag me into it?" Rancis asked.

"We're sorry. I guess it's just irritating because your connection with Vanellope reminds us of Valeria." Diana answered.

"Mom, Vanellope is who she is, not her mother." Rancis replied "She's the very strange of kind of girl that makes me feel amazing. Please, don't rob me of this opportunity, because I love being with her."

"We're sorry, son." Donald admitted "I guess our fight with Valeria, has taken a step too far. We don't have any business to interfere with your relationships."

"So, Rancis, you can continue your relationship with Vanellope." Diana continued.

"Thank you, Mom and Dad." Rancis replied.

Elsewhere, Ralph and Samus were walking over to Snake's house to confront him for his rude behaviour towards Samus. After Ralph knocked on the door, Snake didn't open the door and only answered from the other side of it.

"Who is it?" Snake asked.

"It's Ralph Smith." Ralph answered "I'm Samus' boyfriend. We need to talk…right now."

"I'm sorry, but…I can't come to the door right now." Snake replied nervously.

"Is that so?" Ralph asked.

As Snake walked away from the door, Ralph began to punch the door so hard that it ended up breaking apart. Afterwards, Ralph walked in the room.

"Ding dong!" Ralph rudely greeted.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Snake shouted.

"What's wrong with me is that you have just placed your hands on my girlfriend, Samus." Ralph answered.

Ralph then grabbed onto Snake's shirt and began to lift him up over his head.

"What do you want with Samus, anyway?" Ralph asked "You've got a lot of nerve to go after someone you cheated on her cousin with."

Snake didn't give off any response at the moment.

"Talk right now!" Ralph demanded.

"Alright, I'll talk!" Snake replied "Samus meant a lot to me at the time, and I made mistakes in the past. I thought that if I could get her back, I could fix them. A guy like you doesn't deserve a girl like her."

"You're wrong about that, Snake." Samus commented as she walked in the room.

"Samus, do you see what your boyfriend is doing?" Snake asked "How could you like a guy who gives a threat like this?"

"It's because I told him to." Samus answered "I'm sorry, but this is the only way I can prove to you that I'm through what was done in the past."

"Come on, Samus, think of all the stuff we had in common." Snake replied "We've done shooting practice and fighting training together. What do you see in Ralph?"

"My attractions are chosen by my heart." Samus replied back "And those feelings stem from Ralph and not from you anymore."

"Listen, Snake, is that convincing enough for you?" Ralph asked.

"Alright, I'll leave Samus alone." Snake agreed "Man, you are bigger than everything."

"Thanks for your appreciation." Ralph replied "You've become wiser already. Before I leave, I should tell you that Samus has been the only girl who I've been in a relationship with and she's made me feel a way that I haven't before."

"How much do you care for Samus?" Snake asked.

"I care enough to do this." Ralph answered.

Ralph then dragged Snake outside and threw him to have him land on the trampoline in his backyard. Afterwards, Ralph and Samus walked away together. Elsewhere, Tamora was in the backyard of her house digging through the lawn looking for a precious item. She dug up a few small holes, but was unsuccessful. Tamora's boyfriend, Felix walked into the backyard to visit her and began to walk over to her to comfort her.

"Tamora, what are you doing?" Felix asked.

"I'm looking for my necklace." Tamora answered "I buried it here in my backyard six months ago and I can't find it."

"Why is it so important to you?" Felix continued asking.

"It's because my first boyfriend Bradley gave it to me, and it's the almost been a year since his passing." Tamora continued answering.

"You're going through all this trouble for a necklace?" Felix continued asking.

"You don't get it, do you?" Tamora asked in reply "This item means a lot to me and without it, I—I've tried so hard to move past it, but all the time, it follows me like a haunting spirit. Have you ever experienced something like this before?"

"No, I haven't." Felix replied "But whatever the problem is, don't you think it's time to let it go?"

"I don't think that memory is letting go of me." Tamora answered "I mean, ever since Bradley's passing, things haven't been going well for me. I mean, things right now are about as worse as they could possibly get!"

From what Tamora last said, it started to rain and the rain came down really fast as they were still outside.

"I stand corrected." Tamora admitted.

"What's this really about?" Felix asked "I really want to know."

"I've never been able to get close to anyone for a long time." Tamora answered "It's hard to me to handle all the chatter and emotions. I've had plenty of baggage put onto me, and I don't know anyone who can forgive those flaws."

"I think I could." Felix commented.

"What do you mean?" Tamora asked.

"Tamora, I want to be with you." Felix answered "I have from the first moment that we met each other. I can't explain it, but I believe I'm falling in love with you. Whatever issues you have, I'm not letting them come between us."

"That means so much coming from you." Tamora commented.

"Well, we should get going." Felix commented.

Felix and Tamora then stood back on their feet. As Felix was about to walk away, Tamora grabbed Felix's arm and pulled him closer to herself. As soon as Felix was in front of her, Tamora then kissed Felix on the lips. During their kiss, Felix and Tamora put their arms around each other. They continued kissing each other, even as they were still outside in the rain.

Vanellope and Rancis were both outside in the park as it started to rain that day. Nevertheless, they continued walking.

"Did you really mean what you said back there?" Vanellope asked.

"I meant it when I said that was falling for you." Rancis answered.

"I wonder how you love me for being strange." Vanellope commented.

"You're different and that what's makes you interesting." Rancis replied "Vanellope, the way you are is what makes me want to me come out of my shell."

"No guy has been motivated by me like that." Vanellope commented.

Vanellope and Rancis then kissed each other while they were still outside in the park as it was raining.

Ralph and Samus were also outside as it started to the rain that day, but they still stood outside alongside each other as the rain poured down on them.

"You know, I appreciate you for sticking up for me like that." Samus commented "You certainly come in handy."

"I told you before that I would never let anything happen to you." Ralph commented back.

"I can't believe Snake would come to me and bring back these issues." Samus replied.

"I don't think you have to worry about that anymore." Ralph replied back "All of that is in the past."

"You're one amazing guy, Ralph." Samus commented.

"You're pretty amazing yourself." Ralph commented back.

Ralph and Samus then kissed each other as they were still outside in the rain. The three couples: Felix and Tamora, Vanellope and Rancis, and Ralph and Samus were all outside in the rain that day. The couples all were outside kissing each other as the rain poured down on them. The time the couples spent outside in the rain made them feel romantic emotions and were entirely focused on each other's embrace.


	38. Back To School

Chapter 38-Back to School

As soon as summer vacation ended, it was time to head back to school for Ralph and Vanellope. On their first day back, they walked through the school doors feeling optimistic. During lunch time, Ralph and Vanellope sat at a table together with Rancis, Candlehead, Felix, and Tamora. Their conversation started with Vanellope speaking about a former moment in time.

"So, I was on my way to the mall." Vanellope explained "I almost got into a fight with another girl over the last headband at my favourite store, and I don't know why I'm still talking because we are all thinking the same thing…What is up with Candlehead's face?"

"I know. I can't believe it myself." Candlehead replied "I finally got my braces taken off and I got these new colour contacts."

During that time, they saw Taffyta walking into the cafeteria alongside her fellow Candy Girls. As school started, Taffyta no longer had blue skin and red hair from the prank Ralph and Vanellope pulled on her a while back, and looked like her old self again.

"Oh, look, here comes Taffyta." Candlehead remarked.

"Man, that girl is some bad news." Rancis also remarked.

"I still can't believe she had her party end up at Vanellope's house." Felix also remarked.

"I know. I'm still trying to find the french fry skeleton she left behind." Vanellope commented.

Also, they noticed Turbo along with his best friends: Jet and Hawk walking into the cafeteria. As Turbo walked back, they noticed that his white jacket and helmet was restored.

"Watch out!" Ralph warned "Turbo's coming."

"There's something that tickles my mind a bit." Felix mentioned "Turbo always wears his helmet all the time. Like, all the time. I'm not even kidding. It's like no one ever sees his hair."

"I know it's strange." Vanellope replied "Almost as strange as Ralph's common anger problem."

"I don't have an anger problem." Ralph commented.

"Hey, Ralph, 'Cars 2' is by far the best Pixar movie. Am I right?" Vanellope asked.

"Are you serious?" Ralph replied in anger "That was the worst Pixar movie ever. Come on, all of the other Pixar movies are amazing."

"You know, it's also as strange as how Gloyd always overuses the word 'epic'." Rancis commented.

Rancis then last recalled the last time he talked to Gloyd on the phone. It was a few months ago while Rancis was doing homework.

"Hello, Rancis." Gloyd greeted on the phone "I'm watching this epic sci-fi movie."

"Are you watching 'Star Trek'?" Rancis asked on the phone.

"No, I'm watching 'Pitch Black'." Gloyd answered.

"How is the movie 'Pitch Black' epic?" Rancis asked "That movie isn't even remotely good. I mean, it's competent, but not 'epic'."

Later that day, Vanellope was walking through the hallways at the end of the school day. As soon as last bell rang, Vanellope rushed back to her locker to get her Mathematics textbook. After she put her textbook in her backpack and closed her locker, she ran as fast as she could back to the student parking lot. However, on her way there, she ended up unknowingly into the gymnasium where cheerleading tryouts were being held. During tryouts, Taffyta and her candy girls happened to be in the room. As soon as she ran into the room, she stopped and stood where she was.

"What are you doing here, Vanellope?" Taffyta asked.

"I'm sorry, I was on my way to the exit and I didn't know I was heading to the gymnasium." Vanellope answered "That's my bad."

"You coming here is 'your bad'." Taffyta commented.

"As much as I like to hear your mindless chatter, I have to get home." Vanellope replied "I'm not interested in doing your silly cheerleading stunts."

"Right, because you don't have the guts to do any of this stuff." Taffyta commented.

"Come on, you don't know me like that!" Vanellope replied.

"Then prove me wrong." Taffyta demanded.

Vanellope then stepped onto the center of the gymnasium after the previous girl was trying out. In Vanellope's demonstration, she ended up being quite impressive as she was able to do flips and cartwheels with absolute precision. After Vanellope was finished, she walked back to Taffyta.

"How did you know you could do that?" Taffyta asked.

"I'm an expertly skilled dancer." Vanellope answered "Haven't you known that before? I just incorporated my dance skills into the routine. Don't worry, I'm not going to be on the team, I'm going to be doing a different sport which 'you' might not have the guts for."

Later that afternoon when Ralph and Vanellope were at their home, Vanellope walked into the kitchen and saw Ralph sitting by the table which had snacks all over it which he was eating.

"Dude, what is with all the snacks?" Vanellope asked.

"I don't know." Ralph answered "For some reason, I'm feeling 'really' hungry all the time."

Ralph then began to spray cheese sauce, whipped cream, and chocolate syrup into his mouth and then swallowed it all at once. All of a sudden, they heard the phone rang and Ralph answered it.

"Hello." Ralph answered on the phone, then after hearing for a few seconds, he covered the bottom part of the phone with his hand and spoke to Vanellope "It's your cousin Peach."

Ralph then removed his hand from the bottom of the phone as he heard Vanellope's cousin Peach on the phone. After a minute, Ralph hung up the phone.

"I just spoke to your cousin Peach." Ralph informed.

"What did she say?" Vanellope asked.

"Apparently, she asked to know how our 'band' was doing." Ralph answered "Peach says that she is offering us a gig at a neighbour event in three weeks."

A few months ago, Vanellope put on a bit to impress her cousin, Peach. At that time, Vanellope told Peach that she, Ralph, Rancis, and Candlehead were a band. From the phone call that just happened at this point, Ralph and Vanellope were at a loss for words.

"I can't believe it." Vanellope commented in excitement "We are finally going to perform."

"Vanellope, we were doing a bit at the time." Ralph replied "We don't really have a band."

"Don't worry. This could be a great opportunity for us to become awesome!" Vanellope replied back.

"Vanellope, there's no way we could become a band, create a few songs, and be ready to perform in three weeks." Ralph explained.

"Challenge accepted!" Vanellope declared "Ralph, I guarantee you that in three weeks, we will create the awesome day of awesome days."

"Is that supposed to be a literal thing?" Ralph asked.

"Our band is going to be legend…wait for it…dary!" Vanellope declared.

"Okay, you've got to stop saying that line." Ralph commented "Your mother still uses that line. But I don't believe we can pull this off."

"Come on, you big Stinkbrain, you've got to try to act positive." Vanellope replied.

"Alright, then, I'm positive that we can't pull this off." Ralph replied back.

"Come on, you need to believe in me." Vanellope replied back "It can still be an awesome day of awesome days."

"Every awesome day is an awesome day of damn awesome days." Ralph commented.

"Ralph, we're forming a band and that's final." Vanellope ordered "Now, will you please follow along like the Stinkbrain I know and care for?"

"Fine! I'll go with it, but maybe you should stop calling me Stinkbrain." Ralph commented.

"Then maybe you should start showering with Herbal Essences, then." Vanellope commented back.


	39. What Lies Underground

Chapter 39-What Lies Underground

The next time, Ralph, Vanellope, Rancis, and Candlehead got together, they were in the basement of the Von Schweetz mansion preparing their instruments for the band they were to create. During that time, Samus and her cousin Kitana arrived.

"What are you guys doing?" Samus asked.

"We're starting our own band." Vanellope answered.

"What made you come up with that idea?" Kitana asked.

"Vanellope told her cousin Peach that we were a band a while back." Ralph explained "Now, Peach wants to sign us up for this upcoming music competition."

"Well, that sounds kind of legit." Kitana commented "What instruments do each of you play?"

"Ralph plays the drums, Candlehead plays the guitar, Rancis plays the bass guitar, and I play the synthesizer." Vanellope explained.

"So, how's the whole band formation going?" Samus continued asking.

"Actually, we have one issue on our minds." Ralph answered "We currently can't find anyone to be our singer."

"Isn't there any one of you that can fit that position?" Kitana asked.

"All of us had tried, but none of us are exactly skilled enough to fit that position." Rancis answered.

"I think I know someone who can be a singer for your band." Kitana suggested "However, it may be difficult to convince her."

"Who is she?" Candlehead asked.

"Her name is Mileena and she is my twin sister." Kitana answered.

"Are you two identical or fraternal twins?" Vanellope asked.

"We're identical twins, but my sister Mileena usually wears a mask on her face." Kitana continued answering "The concealing is what usually distinguishes us apart."

On the next school day during the lunch hour, Ralph and Vanellope walked into the basement of the school to look for Mileena. As they walked through the basement, they ended up hearing a singing voice that sounded very lovely. They followed the voice and found that it was coming from one of the rooms nearby. As they went through, they saw that inside, there was what looked like an abandoned theatre.

"Why is there a theatre room underneath the school?" Vanellope curiously asked.

"I'm guessing this is one of the former school rooms." Ralph answered.

They looked towards the stage and found a young teenage girl who was wearing a mask, who just happened to be Kitana's twin sister. However, as soon as the girl finished singing, Ralph and Vanellope started talking to her.

"Hello, are you Mileena Sato?" Vanellope asked.

"Yes, and what's it to you?" The girl answered, confirming her name.

"We've heard your singing and we have a proposition for you." Ralph replied.

"I'm not interested." Mileena replied back.

As soon as she was about to walk away, Ralph and Vanellope caught up to her and began to start a conversation.

"Wait up!" Vanellope requested "We haven't even told you what we're offering."

"Alright then, tell me." Mileena requested back.

"We're starting a band and we would be honoured if you would be our leading singer." Ralph answered.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not up to the idea of singing in front of people." Mileena replied.

"Don't tell me that you have stage fright." Ralph argued.

"I don't." Mileena argued back "My problem is much more serious than that."

"Come on." Vanellope argued "Why not? You've clearly got some impressive skills, so why are you so in the dark about all this."

"I'm not exactly the kind of person who looks acceptable as one." Mileena argued back.

"While we're on the topic, why do you wear a mask?" Ralph asked.

"Do you really want to know?" Mileena asked back.

"We really want to know." Ralph answered.

Mileena then lifted up her mask in front of Ralph and Vanellope. What they saw shocked them a bit, but they did their best to stay level-headed. Throughout the time, neither of them said a word or gave any response of any kind. After a few seconds, Mileena then put her mask back on.

"Are those sharp, pointy things in your mouth considered teeth?" Vanellope asked.

"Well, their right by my gums, aren't they?" Mileena asked in reply.

"Is your face the reason why you're always here in the dark?" Ralph asked.

"I'm not exactly the kind of person that people would call 'beautiful.'" Mileena answered "At least not like my sister Kitana."

"How did your face become into that?" Ralph continued asking.

"Let's just say that my birth was much more difficult than my sister's." Mileena continued answering "All I'm saying is that I can't be a singer for your band. I'm probably not going to be accepted by the crowd, anyway."

"You know, you don't have to hide." Ralph replied.

"And why is that?" Mileena asked "The last person who ever saw my actual face ended up being scared of me which forced me and my family to move away to this place."

"Come on, that was in the past, the whole monster appearance is cool now and I'm sure people will love it." Vanellope commented.

"I highly doubt that." Mileena commented.

"Listen, I know what it's like to be scared by everyone." Ralph replied "That was my life before I met Vanellope. The point I'm making is that hiding doesn't solve the situation, you need to start embracing your own traits and skills, and only then will you prove yourself worthy. The way you look and are is not a flaw, but a way to show you're unique."

"You really think I could be impressive, even if I'm like this?" Mileena asked.

"Of course, look at Ralph, for example." Vanellope answered "The way he has appeared in the past has been frightening for some, but the notable size and strength that he has is hard to ignore."

"How do I know that I'll be in capable hands?" Mileena asked.

"I guess you're going to have to find that out for yourself." Ralph answered.

"Alright, I'll join your band, but I'm keeping my mask." Mileena agreed.

"Don't worry. It's going to be awesome." Vanellope replied.

Now that Mileena decided to be the lead singer for the band, Ralph and Vanellope's band was now formed and were soon going to prepare themselves for their first performance.


	40. Digging Through The Closet

Chapter 40-Digging Through The Closet

On the next school day, Vanellope invited Mileena to come have lunch with her, Ralph, Rancis, and Candlehead. It was the first time in a while that Mileena would go to the cafeteria for lunch, because she didn't usually go out in the public because of the appearance behind her mask. As Mileena walked into the cafeteria, she continued walking until she saw Ralph sitting at one of the tables by himself. She then sat beside Ralph.

"Where are the others?" Mileena asked.

"They're getting their stuff." Ralph answered "They'll be here in just a moment. How are you feeling?"

"It's strange." Mileena answered back "It's like the people around me are looking at me strangely."

"I know how you feel." Ralph commented.

"You don't know how I feel." Mileena commented back.

From that moment, Vanellope, Rancis, and Candlehead finally arrived and sat down at the table where Ralph and Mileena were sitting.

"So, Vanellope, why did you want me to come here?" Mileena asked.

"I think that if you're going to part of our band, we need to develop a close bond." Vanellope answered.

"I still don't see the point in all of this." Mileena commented.

"Come on, give us a chance." Vanellope replied "What have you got to lose?"

"I think it's my dignity, apparently." Mileena answered.

"Mileena, you've been all by yourself for too long." Vanellope commented "You've got to try and act positive."

All of a sudden, Samus arrived at the table and sat beside Ralph.

"Oh, hello, Mileena, what are you doing here?" Samus asked.

"Vanellope had invited me here." Mileena answered.

"Good for you, Mileena." Samus commented "You're finally coming out of your shell."

"Samus, you hang out with these people?" Mileena asked.

"Yes, they're my friends." Samus answered "Plus, Ralph is my boyfriend."

"You're really dating this 7 foot tall teenager?" Mileena continued asking "How does that work? I'd like to find out."

"Anyways, you're never going to believe what I just found out." Rancis announced "I just found out that my sister, Candlehead is a lesbian."

"Yes. And Ralph's birthday is on November 2nd." Vanellope replied "These are things that we know."

"Wait a minute. You all knew that Candlehead was a lesbian?" Rancis asked.

"Of course we knew." Ralph replied "Candlehead revealed us the secret after she told us about her crush on Vanellope's mom."

"I don't know why you're making a big deal about this." Samus commented "Who cares if your sister is a lesbian?"

"Apparently, my parents care." Rancis answered "They're like one of the most religious people around. Another thing, if you are a lesbian, Candlehead, how come you don't act like one?"

"Could you care to elaborate on that?" Candlehead requested.

"Okay, how come you're on the cheerleading squad?" Rancis asked.

"If you think about it, I mean, she's surrounded by a lot of girls in skirts doing a sport that involves a lot of physical contact." Ralph explained "It basically fuels a drive in Candlehead."

"What he said." Candlehead replied.

"You used to have a long-distance relationship with a guy named Jack." Rancis commented.

"Jack is a girl from England." Candlehead explained "Although, she prefers now to be called Jackie. She told me that she spent her whole life as a child growing as a boy, but then began to grow up as a girl when she suddenly started to go through puberty. I have pictures of her, do you want to see?"

Candlehead then showed everyone the pictures of her former girlfriend, Jack. They saw a childhood photo of her, which showed her with a buzz cut, shorts, and a T-shirt which made her look like a boy. Then, she scrolled to a teenage photo of Jack, who then began to look more like a girl as she grew up.

"Another thing, Candlehead, you don't look or seem like a lesbian." Rancis commented.

"So, Miley Cyrus looks a lesbian with that short haircut of hers, but you don't see her going around making out with girls." Candlehead commented back.

"I'm just saying that it would be much easier if everyone could just reveal their own sexual orientation." Rancis commented.

"He's got a point there." Mileena commented "I mean, at my last school, I ended up unknowingly ask guys out who just happened to be gay. But I didn't know that. If everyone makes it obvious what type of people they are interested in, asking out people would be slightly less awkward."

"You know, not everyone succumbs to the stereotypes of what they are labelled as." Samus commented.

"Rancis, do you have a problem with Candlehead's lesbianism?" Vanellope asked.

"No, I don't." Rancis answered "However, my parents are not that understanding with this kind of stuff." Rancis answered.

"Your parents don't understand with pretty much anything." Vanellope commented.

"I mean, they had a problem with Candlehead having feelings for girls a year ago, it's just if they found out now, I don't know what they would do." Rancis explained.

However, what they didn't know was that Rancis and Candlehead's father Donald was in the school who came to speak to the school counsellor Clyde Donaldson.

"Excuse me, Mr. Donaldson." Donald said as he barged in.

"What is it this time, Mr. Fluggerbutter?" Clyde asked.

"I scheduled my daughter, Candlehead a year ago to discuss her 'problems' with you." Donald explained "I just happened to stumble upon her current video chat activity to notice that she has spoken someone named Jack from England. I look further and I find out that this Jack is a girl, and they were in a long distance relationship. Now, I find out that you've failed."

"Mr. Fluggerbutter, you wanted me to cure your daughter." Clyde explained "But homosexuality is not an illness."

"You know there are kinds of sinful acts that come from this sort of thing." Donald replied.

"This is not about the rules that apply to one book that is worshipped upon. It's about looking upon the rights and acceptance of humanity." Clyde argued "Your daughter Candlehead finds romantic attraction in the midst between other girls, and that is what makes her happy. I put on her right path, don't you see?"

"I don't know if I can believe what you say." Donald commented.

"Mr. Fluggerbutter, I think we need to have a little 'talk' about 'your' problem." Clyde requested "Could you close the door, please?"

Donald then closed the door to Clyde's office, and soon they began to have a chat in that office on the matters they both arisen.


End file.
